Nuevas Direcciones
by Hestiaa
Summary: Future!Finchel fic. Después de años de no saber nada de sus vidas, Finn y Rachel cruzan caminos. Una historia que habla de aquellas cosas que nunca cambian, y de esas otras que cambian lo justo y necesario. Please, R
1. Chapter 1

Nuevas Direcciones.

-I -

Rachel, salimos en 10 minutos. Ya le ordené a Alfred corregir el reflector izquierdo.-

Gracias, Adam.- respondió desde las profundidades de su camerino. ¿Cuántas iban ya? Había perdido la cuenta hacía rato. Tomó el último sorbo del aquél té específicamente preparado para ella y se miró en el espejo. El maquillaje verde le cubría cada centímetro de su rostro (tanto que a veces le costaba encontrarse a sí misma entre toda aquella parafernalia). Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta, y se encontró al abrirla con una muchachita de no más de 16 años.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- inquirió, con vos suave, reconociendo la mirada en su rostro al instante: miedo, admiración… y algo de amor también.

Soy Inés… la hermana de Gloria, la vestuarista, y quería… quería conocerla, Srita. Berry.- dijo, temblorosa, en un susurro casi inaudible. Rachel le hizo un ademán con la mano, invitándola a pasar.

Gloria me ha contado que tienes talento, que te gusta cantar.- Inés asintió, aún en el mismo estado de shock. Rachel sonrió otra vez, tratando de aligerar a situación.- ¿Estudias, Inés? ¿Te estás preparando? Porque debes saber… que en este medio nadie va a regalarte nada.- explicó.

Quiero hacer esto desde que tengo conciencia de mi misma, Srita. Berry. Voy a hacer lo imposible para lograrlo.- respondió la niña. Rachel no pudo evitar soltar una risita: aquella determinación, aquél fuego en sus ojos, aquél resplandor en su rostro como si sus propios sueños de le escaparan por los poros. Inés se parecía (tal vez demasiado) a la Rachel Berry que ella solía ser.

Veo mucho de mí en ti. Yo era exactamente igual que tu. Y… aquí me tienes, ¿no?- esta vez fue Inés la que soltó la risita, y su rostro se tornó más dócil.

¿Es difícil?- murmuró, mirándola a Rachel directamente a los ojos. Ésta asintió, acercándose a donde se encontraba la niña, y abrazándola por los hombros.

Requiere de tiempo, esfuerzo y muchos, muchos sacrificios. Pero entonces…- el sonido de los aplausos provenientes del piso inferior se coló por las paredes, y Rachel pudo sentir como a Inés le daba un escalofrío.

Entonces eso pasa.- dijo la niña. Se vieron interrumpidas por Adam, quien inrrumpió en la habitación en busca de Rachel.

Rómpete una pierna.- gritó Inés, antes de ser arrastrada por el séquito de asistentes que empujaban a Rachel hacia el escenario. Ésta se detuvo en seco: no había escuchado esa frase en varios años. Si, generalmente se la deseaban, pero escucharla de Inés era… como escucharla de su propia boca. Cuando retomó la conciencia, ya se encontraba enfrente de cientos de entusiasmados rostro recitando sus líneas.

Excelente, Rachel. Hoy estuviste exquisita.- murmuró el director, sonriéndole. Ésta apenas contestó con un guiño, preparándose para el saludo final. "Rómpete una pierna", eso era todo lo que le sonaba en la mente desde hacía casi dos horas. "Rómpete una pierna". Aquella vida, esa que ahora recordaba, le parecía a años luz. Los nervios, las ansias, los ensayos, el temor de ver todo lo que uno ama convertido en pedazos… esas cosas no le sucedían a la nueva Rachel. La nueva Rachel era la estrella indiscutida del musical Wicked. En Broadway. Y sin embargo… aquellas tres palabras habían bastado para sembrar esta sensación de vació en su interior que no podía apagarse ni con la multitud que ahora la aplaudía de pie. ¿No había sido ella misma la que le había deseado al poco coordinado de Finn Hudson unos diez años atrás que se rompiera una pierna? Sonrió al pensar que Finn, probablemente, no había entendido en ese entonces lo que le había querido decir. Pensándolo mejor, tal vez ni siquiera la había escuchado. Seguramente había estado muy concentrado en decirle… en decirle que la amaba. Se sonrojó al recordarlo, al recordar aquel tinte nervioso en sus ojos, o la media sonrisa que le regaló después. Se sonrojó aun mas al pensar en aquella canción, en esos primeros acordes, en el rio de adrenalina que le producía cantar con él, y sintió su pecho inflarse de orgullo: aun entonces, todos esos años después, nada iba a hacerla tan orgullosa como aquella versión de Faithfully que presentaron en los Regionales del 2010. Trató de concentrarse en el momento, en los rostros que la miraban embelesados, en el sonido de la multitud aplaudiéndola. Trató de sacarse el rostro juvenil de Finn de la mente, puesto que tanto pensaba en él que el gigante de la tercera fila comenzaba a parecérsele. Vio el telón cerrarse, y el sonido de los aplausos se apaciguó.

¿Salimos a tomar algo?- preguntó Garret, su co-protagonista, desprendiéndose el disfrás.

Creo que esta noche paso. No te ofendas, pero fue un día cargado.- le respondió, quitándose ella también el vestido en cuánto entró a su camerino.

¿No crees que debemos tomar unos tragos antes de que te vea desnuda?- inquirió un voz extremadamente familiar. Rachel se sobresaltó al encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Kurt Hummel reflejado en el espejo.

¡¿Qué haces aquí! ¿Cómo entraste?- le preguntó, abrazándolo tan fuerte como le fue posible. Kurt le devolvió el abrazo, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

Aparentemente soy un reconocido diseñador de escenografías. Eso me da vía libre en este teatro.- le explicó, aun sin soltarla. Se despegó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.- Mírate, Berry. Si que la hiciste.- murmuró.

La hicimos.- respondió ella. Se miraron un segundo en silencio, intercambiando miradas de orgullo, y ambos se soltaron antes de derramar algunas lágrimas.- No hay una sola noche en que no piense en ti al cantar Defying Gravity.

Me lo imaginé. Así de difícil es olvidarme.- respondió Kurt, hurgando en el closet de Rachel mientras su asistente le quitaba el maquillaje.- Entonces,- dijo, dando una voltereta tan exagerada que Rache no pudo evitar sonreir.- ¿Realmente estás cansada, o sólo querías sacarte a Garret de encima?

Nunca estoy demasiado cansada para ti, si a eso te refieres.

Bien. Te esperaremos afuera, y vamos a cenar algo.- con esto, se retiró de la habitación antes de que Rachel pueda preguntarle exactamente quienes integraban la comitiva.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Rachel se adentraba en las profundidades de fans tratando de firmar la mayor cantidad de Playbills y soundtracks posibles cuando divisó a Kurt posado en un auto rojo a pocos metros de distancia.

¿Es este el último?- pregunto, tomando con cuidado la pequeña caja plástica del Cd

Si, ese es. Es para Amy.- respondió el portador. Rachel firmó el autógrafo rápidamente, devolviéndoselo al portador.- ¡Señorita Berry! ¡Señorita Berry!- gritó éste.

¿Escribí mal el nombre?

No… me preguntaba por qué aún pone las estrellas al final de su nombre. Digo… no necesita de las metáforas. Ya se ha convertido en una.- sólo entonces Rachel se giró para mirarlo. Allí estaba, en carne y hueso, el terriblemente descoordinado Finn Hudson. Si hubiera podido quitarle los ojos de encima hubiera visto a Kurt y Blaine intercambiar miradas de triunfo.


	2. Chapter 2

-II-

-Finn Hudson.- murmuró Rachel, dejando que las palabras se le grabaran en la corteza cerebral.

-El mismo.- respondió él. Extendió sus brazos, casi como llamándola, y Rachel se estrelló instantáneamente en ellos. No había dudas de que ése era Finn, de que esos eran sus brazos, de que esa era su sonrisa.

-Estás…

-¿Cambiado? ¿Qué crees, debo bajar de peso?- preguntó él, en tono risueño.

-No… para nada. Estás perfecto.- contestó ella, golpeándolo cariñosamente en el pecho. Finn volvió a sonreír.

-Tú estás hermosa. Y estuviste fantástica ahí arriba, Rach. En serio. Me sentí… muy orgulloso.- murmuró, casi como contándole un secreto.

-Ok, ¿adónde vamos?- preguntó Kurt, entusiasmado.

-Bueno, yo los invito, tú sígueme.- propuso Rachel, mientras saludaba a Blaine antes de meterse en su propio auto.

-Yo voy contigo.- agregó Finn. Rachel sonrió: esto sí que pondría a prueba sus habilidades como conductora.

-Lindo auto. ¿Híbrido, no?- preguntó Finn, tratando de entrar en conversación. Rachel explicó que el auto había sido un regalo de la compañía al descubrir su compromiso con el medio ambiente. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, casi como tanteando el terreno. Rachel estaba por preguntar que era exactamente lo que Finn estaba haciendo en New York cuando el teléfono de este comenzó a sonar. El rostro de Finn se iluminó al ver el nombre de quien le hablaba.

-Hola, preciosa.- dijo al contestar. Rachel puso todas sus fuerzas en disimular su intriga.- Sí, ya vimos la obra. Estuvo increíble, debo traerte a verla. Ahora iremos a cenar con una vieja amiga, así que te veré mañana, ¿está bien? Adiós, yo también te quiero.- Sólo entonces Rachel notó el anillo que Finn llevaba en su mano izquierda, y sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría por la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría habérsele ocurrido que una persona tan increíble como Finn no estaría, a estas alturas, al menos en pareja? Lo miró por un segundo, y reconoció inmediatamente la sonrisa que ahora éste portaba: era la misma sonrisa que solía regalarle a ella de vez en cuando cuando eran más jóvenes, una sonrisa llena de… amor. Finn miraba distraídamente por la ventana y Rachel pensó que quien quiera que esa mujer era debía de ser la persona más afortunada del mundo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haces en la ciudad? ¿A que te dedicas?- preguntó, tratando de salir de aquel estado de desconcierto en el que se encontraba.

-Soy entrenador de los equipos menores de los Jets. Blaine y yo en realidad.- respondió él, claramente entusiasmado por compartir con ella aquello con lo que se ganaba la vida.

-Los Jets… ¿eso es Football Americano, no?

-Exactamente.

-Entrenador Hudson. – dijo ella, sonriendo.- Suena bien. Y claro que, con tus habilidades de liderazgo y de encontrar lo mejor en cada persona debe de irte fenomenal.

-Es una larga historia. No me quejo. Digamos que no era mi primera opción pero… las cosas han salido bien.- Rachel no pudo evitar que el corazón se le hundiera un poco al oir el tono de resignación en su voz.

-Tengo la certeza de que hubieras sido fantástico en cualquier cosa que te propusieras.- le murmuró en tono cálido.

-¿Aún como físico nuclear?

-Aún como físico nuclear.- le aseguró ella, y ambos soltaron una carcajada. Extrañaba eso. Extrañaba compartir este tipo de simplezas con una persona, o estar con alguien sin ser vista como un ser superior. Se detuvo en un semáforo y aprovechó para mirarlo nuevamente. Finn nunca había sido poco atractivo (ni mucho menos) pero aparentemente los años le habían sentado bastante bien. Tenía el cabello un poco más corto y una leve barba de un par de días que le quedaban a la perfección. Rachel pensó que debía ser ilegal que un hombre casado poseyera todo ese atractivo.

-Claramente los años te han hecho justicia, Hudson.-

-Tú no estás fuera de la regla, Berry. En serio… estás hermosa.- Rachel le retiró la vista, utilizando el tráfico como una excusa para no pensar en que Finn Hudson aun la encontraba atractiva. Aun así podía sentir los cálidos ojos de Finn clavados en su rostro, como analizándola. Ella también tenía el cabello más corto, y apenas llevaba maquillaje. Finn pensó que, en realidad, parecía como si la experiencia le brotara por la piel: no era el aspecto de Rachel el que había cambiado tanto, si no su actitud.

Aparentemente, todos en aquél sitio la conocían, desde el hombre que estacionaba los autos hasta los camareros o la chica que atendía la caja, (Finn incluso pudo divisar a algunos comensales de otras mesas intercambiar miradas de asombro al verla entrar, como si detrás de ellos viniera Marilin Monroe en persona). No le costó recordar que Rachel Berry ahora era una celebridad, y que su cara aparecía en una de las marquesinas más impactantes de Broadway. Cuando retomó el hilo de la conversación ya se habían sentado a la mesa.

-Blaine y yo nos mudamos aquí hace dos meses, cuando me pidieron que diseñe la escenografía del regreso de Cats. Estábamos trabajando en Los Ángeles, yo como diseñador y él como entrenador de Football, y me ofrecieron Cats el mismo día en que Blaine lo llamaban de los Jets. No había cortado el teléfono que ya tenía mis valijas listas.- finalizó Kurt, terminándose de una vez su trago y pidiéndole al camarero otra ronda.

-Muy… coincidente.- dijo Rachel.

-Lo tomamos como una especie de señal divina.- explicó Blaine.

-Si, el Grilled Cheesus claramente había puso una mano en todo esto.- bromeó Finn. Rachel casi derrama su propia bebida, y a Finn le pareció tan gracioso que no pudo evitar pasar su brazo por el respaldo del asiento y acariciarle el hombro de forma cariñosa. Rachel se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No se suponía que Finn tenía… algo? No ayudaba que el banco en el que estaban sentados fuera muy pequeño para Finn, ni que este se viera obligado a sentarse tan cerca de ella. Tampoco ayudaba que Kurt y Blaine le enviaran miradas confusas, y que a su vez fueran la pareja más cariñosa de todo el restaurant.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes dos están casados? - inquirió Rachel, tratando de alejar su mente de aquél lugar extraño una vez más esa noche.

-Si, nos casamos en una playa en Hawaii hace un par de años. Fue chico: nosotros dos, mis padres, los padres de Blaine y Finn y Amy. Blaine tuvo que hacerlo sin camisa porque lo había picado un insecto ultra venenoso.- explicó Kurt.

-Y por siempre recordarás eso del día de nuestra boda.- murmuró Blaine amargamente. Rachel ni siquiera escuchó esa parte de la historia: su mente se desconecto en cuanto escucho el nombre de Finn y el de esa mujer. Amy… Finn y Amy. Esa debía de ser su esposa, la que había llamado por teléfono, y la misma para la cual había firmado el autógrafo. Notó que Finn le dirigía la palabra.

-Te preguntaba si tu estabas en pareja.- le repitió, al ver el rostro desconcertado de Rachel.

-No. No, no lo estoy. Es difícil en realidad. Lo intenté varias veces, pero no funciona. Verán,- explicó, más hablando para Finn que para el resto.- la gente del ambiente sólo se preocupa por las cosas del ambiente. Y, francamente, una busca una pareja para tener un lugar donde… escapar un poco de todo eso. Por otro lado la gente fuera del ambiente no entiende que a veces tenemos… horarios alocados y cenas, beneficios, funciones especiales, entrevistas. Es difícil.- finalizó, con cierto tono resignado.

-Cuenta también que muchos de los del ambiente jueguen para nuestro equipo.- agregó Kurt, consiguiendo una risa de aprobación del resto de la mesa. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que las ansias de Rachel no lo soportaron más.

-Tú también estás casado, ¿no?- inquirió, utilizando todas sus habilidades actorales para ocultar su evidente desilusión. Finn la miró intrigado.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó, casi risueño. Rachel no supo que contestar al principio.

-Bueno… me hiciste firmar un autógrafo para Amy, y después… la llamada en el auto. Y Kurt dijo… que fue contigo a la boda. Y el anillo. No lo sé, creo que lo deduje. No soy tan estúpida.

-No eres estúpida. Pero si tienes una tendencia a ver cosas en donde no las hay.- ambos estaban casi murmurando, y se habían acercado tanto que les faltaba poco para chocarse las frentes. Rachel soltó una risita, claramente soltando también un poco de la tensión, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Finn buscó su celular.

- El anillo es por haber ganado el campeonato juvenil el año pasado. Blaine también tiene uno.- éste levantó su mano, mostrando el idéntico anillo que llevaba. Rachel sintió como sus mejillas se encendían.- Y Amy… - continuó Finn,- es mi hija. Tiene cuatro años, casi cinco, y es el gran amor de mi vida. Pero no es mi esposa.- le explicó, mostrándole la foto de una pequeña niña. Era francamente hermosa: sus ojos eran muy similares a los de Finn, al igual que su sonrisa, y tenía el oscuro cabello trenzado de tal forma que parecía una muñeca.

-Finn… es hermosa.- murmuró Rachel, claramente emocionada, devolviéndole el pequeño aparato.

-No es solo hermosa. Es muy graciosa también y… y es muy lista. Sabe encontrarme el punto justo. Te lo digo, es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.- hablaba con tanto entusiasmo que Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Te felicito. Estoy segura de que eres un padre increíble.- le dijo, atreviéndose a besarle la mejilla.- Así que estás… ¿divorciado?

-Es una larga historia.- dijo Finn, tratando de cerrar el tema.

-Por lo poco que hemos hablado esta noche, todas tus historias son largas.- respondió Rachel, tratando de ocultar ahora el tono de reproche en su voz.

-Cariño, nos hemos encontrado hace un par de horas. Tenemos meses para ponernos al día.- sentenció Kurt. Rachel asintió, mientras Finn guardaba su teléfono.

-¿Quieren que les cuente historias de Broadway? Tengo un par que son bastante graciosas.- propuso Rachel recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de Kurt. Finn no volvió a hablar de Amy en el resto de la noche.

-¿Estás segura de que no es una molestia? Puedo tomarme un taxi….

-Vamos, Hudson. Súbete al auto, deja de hacerte el difícil.- Le gritó Rachel desde el interior del complicado vehículo. Kurt le dio un empujoncito en la espalda, para darle coraje, y Finn terminó dándose por vencido y aceptando la invitación de Rachel de llevarlo hasta su casa.

-¿No querías que supiera adonde vivías?- inquirió ella, una vez que marcó la dirección en el GPS y se incorporaron al tránsito.

-No… es que pensé que tu debes ser una persona muy ocupada ahora y estar haciendo de taxista no es muy productivo.- contestó Finn, aún moviéndose incómodo en el auto.

-No tenía mucho que hacer a las… tres y media de la mañana.- bromeó Rachel, mirando el reloj. Finn aún seguía tenso, así que ella tomó coraje y le acarició el brazo que tenía cerca, arrancándole una sonrisa. Se miraron por un momento, y Rachel aprovechó para soltar lo que venía guardando desde hacía un par de horas.- Finn… discúlpame si insistí mucho durante la cena para que me hables de _ella_. Realmente no necesito saberlo si tu no necesitas contarlo.

-¿Sabes algo? Todos estos años… no ha habido un momento en que no quisiera encontrarte, sentarme contigo, tomar un café y contarte todo. Supongo… no sé porqué, pero en mis peores y en mis mejores momentos siempre pensaba en ti. Que me digas ahora que estás orgullosa de mi, o que no hayas dudado ni por un momento de que soy un buen padre… no sabes cuanto significan esas cosas para mi, Rach.- le explicó, casi en un susurro y sin mirarla. Rachel sintió por un momento que no estaban allí. Que aquello no era Nueva York, sino Lima. Que ese no era el interior de su auto, sino el pequeño columpio que sus padres tenían en el patio trasero, en donde ella y Finn se pasaban las tardes de verano intercambiando confesiones (a veces grandes y trascendentales, y a veces pequeñas y estúpidas, pero siempre importantes).

-Sé cuanto significa, Finn, porque me ha pasado lo mismo esta noche. Reencontrarme con ustedes hoy, contigo sobre todo, ha sido muy especial. Casi… demasiado especial. Coincidente, diría yo.- explicó ella, en el mismo tono. Finn se atrevió a mirarla, con una expresión de incertidumbre cruzándole el rostro. Rachel pensó que era justo explicarle, que Finn entendería.- Una niña vino a verme esta noche, Inés. Ella me recordó enormemente a la persona que yo era a esa edad, ¿sabes? Su mirada… era como si los sueños y los proyectos se le escaparan de los poros. Cuando estaba por salir al escenario, me dijo algo que hizo que pensara en ti por el resto de la noche.- finalizó. Pensó que si Finn quería saber más, se animaría a preguntarle. Sonrió al verlo moverse en su asiento, expectante.

-¿Qué te dijo?- murmuró, como si Rachel estuviera contando la historia más grande e interesante del mundo. Ella sonrió aun mas al darse cuenta de que extrañaba muchísimo eso de él, la forma en que Finn solía mirarla (aquella forma tierna y cálida en que la miraba ahora).

-Rómpete una pierna.- respondió Rachel, esperando que Finn captara todo lo que aquello implicaba. Éste le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice, y Rachel sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Finn soltó una carcajada, mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma nerviosa. Esa era otra de las cosas que ella extrañaba de él.

-¿Puedo saber que es lo que te causa risa?- preguntó, aunque ya se había contagiado del entusiasmo de Finn.

-Me preguntaba en qué momento nos habíamos convertido en estos adolescentes despreocupados de nuevo. ¿Habrá sido al segundo, tercer trago?- inquirió él aun risueño, pero con una obvia cuota de seriedad en su voz. Rachel suspiró aliviada: al menos él también había estado sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella había sentido en las ultimas horas.

-Yo más bien trataba de entender en qué momento nos convertimos en estos adultos incómodos con… obligaciones, y trabajos y responsabilidades.- agregó ella en el mismo tono. Finn la miró extrañado.

-Lamento que haya sido así para ti porque yo… yo no me sentí incómodo en ningún momento. Eso puedo jurártelo.- murmuró él, casi dolido.

-¿Ni siquiera cuándo te interrogué?

-Ni siquiera cuando me inventaste una esposa falsa, convirtiéndome en un pedófilo y cometedor de incestos. Ni siquiera en ese momento.- confesó él.

-Yo tampoco.- respondió ella, apagando el auto. Finn no pudo ocultar su decepción al ver que ya habían llegado a su casa.

-No se que tiene tu auto, Berry, pero aparentemente aquí no se puede ser deshonesto. Creo que me expuse completamente.- dijo, con una risa nerviosa. Rachel se volteó en el asiento del conductor para verlo mejor.

-¿No hemos sido siempre así? ¿Honestos aun cuando duele?- inquirió en tono cómplice. Finn asintió con una sonrisa. Lucía tan bien bajo esa luz, con esa expresión en el rostro, que Rachel no pudo evitar estirar su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Finn no se sorprendió; no abrió los ojos asustado, no se quitó de en medio, ni dio señales de disconformidad. Se inclinó un poco sobre la mano de Rachel, dejando que ésta le acaricie también la parte de atrás de su oído. La había extrañado tanto en estos años que era casi doloroso. Era como si hasta ese momento no hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta que aquél vacío que sentía sólo podía ser llenado por ella, por su risa contagiosa, por su voz, por sus manos. El sonido de una alarma rompió el momentáneo silencio, y Finn frunció el entrecejo al sentir que Rachel abandonaba el contacto.

-Te invitaría a pasar, pero mañana a las nueve debo llevar a Amy al colegio así que…

-No, está bien. Entiendo.- respondió Rachel, tratando de ocultar su desilusión. Finn se bajó del auto y, cuando ya estaba por entrar en el edificio, se volvió sobre sus pasos hasta donde estaba Rachel.

-¿Qué tal si uno de estos días, después de dejar a Amy, tomamos ese café?- propuso, apoyándose en la ventanilla abierta.

-¿Cómo puedo decirle que no a esa mirada seductora, Hudson?- bromeó Rachel. Tomó un pedazo de papel de su bolso y un bolígrafo, y garabateó su dirección.- No se la regales a algún fanático o tendré que mudarme de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó, sonriendo. Rachel hizo un ademán con la mano, y encendió el auto. Finn la besó en la mejilla, y se acercó a la puerta de su casa. Hasta que el auto de Rachel no se perdió de vista no tuvo el coraje de entrar.

Rachel se fue a dormir con la impresión de que nada (ni la nominación para un Tony que posiblemente recibiría en un par de semanas) podía superar la alegría que le había traído tener a Finn de vuelta en su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olvidé poner esto en los caps anteriores, así que aquí va. Mi nombre es Belén, tengo 20 años y soy de Argentina. Estudio una Licenciatura en Sociología pero mi mayor pasión es escribir, por lo que me tomé un tiempo de la novela que estoy escribiendo para plasmar esta idea que me venía rondando desde hacía un tiempo. Sabrán a esta altura que amo Glee y, sobre todo, la pareja de Finn y Rachel. Creo que son una de esas clásicas parejas que nunca pierden vigencia, y espero saber transmitir en este fic lo que pienso de ellos.**

**Como siempre, yo no soy dueña de estos personajes ni mucho menos. No importa cuanto lo desee. **

-III-

_Estaban tan cerca que Rachel podía sentir su cálida respiración en la comisura de sus propios labios. ¿Era eso un sueño, acaso? ¿Una broma, alguna especie de apuesta? ¿Cómo era posible que Finn Hudson, el Finn Hudson estuviera allí, tomándola por la cintura, recostándose sobre ella? Sintió sus labios chocarse una vez, dulces pero firmes, y por primera vez en su vida su mente se detuvo, como si alguna especie de insecto tropical le hubiera inyectado un veneno estrafalario. Aquello, sin embargo, estaba lejos de ser un tormento, una tortura. Besar a Finn Hudson era sencillamente lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Era aun mejor que cantar con él, que hablar con él, o que reír con él. Besarlo se sentía como hacer todo aquello en conjunto. Y entonces, cuando se permitía darse rienda suelta, lo sintió alejarse estrepitosamente. Balbuceó unas respuestas a las inseguras preguntas que ella logró formular, para dejarla allí sola en el auditorio, que poco a poco se plagaba de sus infantiles dudas._

Aún diez años después, Rachel podía sentir la vergüenza treparle por las extremidades al pensar en lo tonta que había sido. Ese primer beso sería para siempre el mejor que había recibido, y odió al… problema de Finn más que a nada en el mundo por haberles arruinado aquel momento. Y sin embargo, aquella mañana, se sentía casi tan engañada y decepcionada como en aquella tarde en el auditorio. Hacía dos semanas que ella y Finn se habían reencontrado, y en todo ese tiempo él no había vuelto a aparecer. Había salido dos veces a almorzar con Kurt y, en realidad, eso no estaba mal. Lo había extrañado horrores, y escuchar los porvenires de éste y Blaine le simpatizaba tanto como contar los propios. Sin embargo, Kurt se reusaba a hablar de Finn, y siempre se excusaba diciendo que su hermano le contaría las cosas cuando lo considerara necesario. A estas alturas, Rachel había formulado tantas conjeturas alrededor de la historia de Finn que comenzaba a pensar que la historia real sería una estupidez al lado de muchas de sus ocurrencias. Se levantó de la cama para prepararse el té matinal, y cuando estaba por encender la radio sintió el ruido del portero eléctrico.

-¿Qué ocurre, Barry?- preguntó al intercomunicador,

- Rachel, hay un tal Finn Hudson aquí que quiere subir. ¿Lo dejo?- respondió la voz monótona del portero.

-¡Si! ¡Si, Barry, dile que suba!- gritó ella, entusiasmada (tal vez demasiado entusiasmada). Se apresuró hacía el baño para arreglarse un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que no había mucho para hacer. Recordó que a Finn solía gustarle verla así, al natural, y rezó porque esa parte de él se mantuviera intacta. Tuvo que reprimir un gritito de alegría cuando oyó el ruido sordo de una mano golpeando en su puerta.

- Hola.- contestó en cuanto abrió. Se miraron por un momento, como aquella primera vez hacía dos semanas atrás, como cerciorándose de que no fueran las personas equivocadas.

- Hola.- respondió él, con una sonrisa, entregándole un lirio blanco que traía en la mano.- Perdón por venir sin previo aviso, y por demorarme tanto, pero pasaba por aquí y…- Rachel lo silenció con un beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegra que hayas venido. Ya estaba pensando que no eras un hombre de palabra.- explicó Rachel, poniendo la flor en un jarrón. Finn cerró la puerta y se adentró en el luminoso departamento. Rachel le preguntó si deseaba algo de desayuno, y Finn contestó que cualquier cosa que ella preparara estaría bien. La oyó tararear entusiasmada mientras revolvía alacenas y buscaba utensilios de cocina, y pensó que posiblemente nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Con el cabello torpemente recogido y unos pantalones de gimnasia y una remera vieja como pijamas, le recordó a Finn aquellas mañanas en las que se despertaba temprano para desayunar con ella antes de ir a la escuela (o en esas pocas veces en que lograban dormir juntos la noche entera y no solamente unos breves minutos antes de que alguno de sus padres se dieran cuenta de que se habían escapado).

- El lugar es genial, Rach. Tienes un balcón y… se ve el parque.- le dijo, tratando de alejar de su mente aquellas imágenes de sus vidas pasadas.

- Bueno, cuando lo compré no era la gran cosa. Pero con un poco de ingenio, algunos fines de semana sumergida en pintura y varios regalos de mis fans quedó bastante presentable.- explicó, claramente orgullosa. Finn sintió su estómago rugir ante el olor de los panqueques de Rachel que poco a poco comenzó a inundar la habitación. ¡Dios si la había extrañado! Aun esas simplezas, como el olor de la cocina y el sonido de su voz, le llenaban el pecho de una calidez increíble.

- Me encanta cuando haces eso.- soltó, sin darse cuenta. Se sonrojó por un minuto cuando los extrañados (y extremadamente tiernos) ojos de Rachel le devolvieron la mirada.

- ¿Eso que? ¿Panqueques?- le preguntó, actuando de forma desinteresada.

- No. Cuando haces mil cosas a la vez, cuando estás concentrada.- se explicó el. _Cuando cantas mientras cocinas, o cuando sonríes de esa forma. O la pequeña arruga que se te forma en la frente cuando te doy un cumplido._ Pensó para sí mismo, convencido de que decir todo eso era ir demasiado lejos.

- Bueno, espero que los panqueques te sigan gustando, porque hice demasiados.

- Nunca son demasiados para Finn Hudson.- bromeó él, metiéndose el primero entero en la boca y soltando un suspiro. Había olvidado lo buenos que eran en primer lugar. Se quedaron en silencio otro rato, compartiendo el desayuno sin hablar. Rachel sentía que eran tantas las cosas que quería preguntarle que no sabía por donde empezar.

- ¡Wow, A-Rach, si que consumes!- dijo Finn al ver que Rachel se tomaba de una sola vez un puñado de pastillas de distintos tamaños y colores.

- Son vitaminas, F-Rod, y de las reales. No de esas que me impulsaste a consumir en segundo año.- Finn rió tan fuerte que un par de trozos de panqueque se le escaparon de la boca.- Bueno… si ahí estás.- agregó Rachel, en tono cariñoso.

- ¿Estás bien? He estado aquí todo este tiempo.- inquirió Finn, claramente desconcertado.

- Cuando sonríes, como recién, aún puedo ver al chico de 16 años que conocí una vez.- se explicó ella.

- ¿Así que tu me has extrañado tanto como yo te extrañe a ti?- preguntó él, atacando otro panqueque. Rachel no contestó: se limitó a terminarse el te y mirarlo de reojos. Volvieron a quedarse callados, y ella pensó que lo más extraño era que ni en los momentos de confesión ni en aquellos de silencio las cosas se ponían incómodas. Sentía, pensándolo mejor, que los años para ella y Finn nunca habían pasado. Que aquél no era más que el desayuno del lunes cuando esos diez años habían sido, como mucho, un largo fin de semana. ¿Estaba mal que deseara tanto besarlo, acomodarse en sus brazos, sentarse con él bajo el cálido sol otoñal que se filtraba por las ventanas? ¿Estaba mal que le gustara tanto la forma halagadora en la que Finn engullía uno tras otro de sus panqueques? ¿O que la hiciera sonreír con cada cosa salía de su boca? Pensó que no estaba mal si podía controlarlo, si podía guardar todo eso hasta que Finn diera señales claras de que a él también se le cruzaban ese tipo de cosas por la cabeza.

- Me extraña sobremanera,- dijo Finn, limpiándose con una servilleta,- que aún no hayas retomado los interrogatorios del otro día.

- Ya te lo dije. Estoy lista para escucharlo cuando tu estés listo para contarlo.- respondió ella, mientras metía los platos sucios en el lavavajillas. Aquél simple gesto, esa simple escena llena de una cotidianeidad nueva y natural al mismo tiempo, le dio a Finn el coraje necesario para explicarle las cosas, ese coraje que había esperado durante dos semanas.

- Ok, estoy listo. Una pregunta cada uno, ¿te parece?- barajó. Rachel asintió con la cabeza, y Finn soltó la primera pregunta.

- ¿Quién es Roger?

- ¿Cómo sabes de él?- soltó Rachel, claramente sorprendida.

- Tu portero me preguntó si yo era Roger. Supuse que debe de ser tu novio o algo así.- se explicó. Rachel rió tan fuerte que Finn pensó que los pulmones iban a colapsarle.

- Roger es un fan un poco… excepcional. Ha ido a verme prácticamente a todas mis funciones, y dice estar enamorado de mi. Tiene… algunos problemas mentales, por lo que generalmente debo tratarlo con cuidado. Su madre me manda cartas de disculpas todas las semanas, y ya está empezando a ponerse tan acosadora como su propio hijo. Pero es un buen chico. Sólo creo que no sabe distinguir entre mi personaje y yo misma. Se le pasará.- finalizó.

- Bueno, por experiencia lo digo, no es fácil olvidarte. Enamorarse de ti si, pero olvidarte… es otra historia. Es imposible.- soltó Finn. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Porqué no podía estar con ella sin terminar pareciendo como un tonto?- ¿Por qué no preguntas tu?- pidió, tratando de pasar el momento.

- Si… bueno…- a Rachel no podía pedírsele en ese momento que formulara nada. ¿Acaso Finn acababa de implicar que aún, en algún lugar, seguía sintiendo algo por ella? Finn la miró casi suplicante, como deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquella confesión quedara al menos en segundo plano, y Rachel no pudo hacer más que obedecer.- ¿Cómo te convertiste en padre soltero? ¿Estás divorciado o…?

- Más bien… estoy viudo.- respondió. Le dijo de forma tan simple y tan clara que a Rachel le costó entender que aquello le resultara, en efecto, tan simple y tan claro.- ¿Cómo llegaste a Broadway?- preguntó él rápidamente, dando por sentado que aquella iba a ser toda la información sobre el tema que Rachel iba a obtener.

- Lo siento mucho, Finn. Yo…- no se molestó en contestarle la pregunta: su carrera, en ese momento, era algo frívolo y sin sentido al lado de lo que él acababa de contarle. Se levantó del taburete en que estaba sentada y se acercó hasta él. Se miraron por un segundo, hasta que Rachel lo abrazó por los hombros, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Finn. Por un momento le pareció extraño, como abrazar a un desconocido, pero entonces Finn la rodeó por la cintura y… encajaron. Como dos piezas únicas de un rompecabezas poco complicado. Trató de apretarlo fuerte, de traspasarle todo aquello que no podía formular en aquellos momentos, y Finn pareció entenderla, porque le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza y calidez. Notó que el ligero suéter que llevaba puesto comenzaba a empaparse con las lágrimas que Rachel derramaba, y sintió como si algo en él se quebrara, como si verla llorar por él lo hiciera conectarse con su propio dolor, aquel dolor que por años había escondido en algún lugar remoto de su alma. Se quedaron así durante quien sabe cuanto, llorando y abrazándose, sin hablar y con la certeza total de que las palabras en aquél momento sobrarían.

- No llores… por favor…- pidió él, cuando el dolor de ella ya se le hacía insostenible.

- No, Finn, no entiendes. Yo… no puedo creer que algo así te haya pasado y que yo no haya estado allí para ti, que mis estúpidos sueños me hayan alejado de todos ustedes, de sus vidas. Finn… ¿cuál es el precio que he pagado, dejándolos a todos, viviendo sólo para mi?- estaba tan angustiada y lloraba con tanta pasión que otra persona hubiera pensado que exageraba, que era demasiado. Pero para Finn, que la conocía a la perfección, aquella simple reacción valía inmensidades.

- Rachel, no seas tan dura contigo misma.- suplicó él.- Si te calmas, si nos sentamos y prometes no llorar y mantenerte callada, voy a contarte todo. Lo prometo.- ella asintió y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta el sillón. Se limpió con la sudadera y la mano libre las lágrimas que aun tenía en la cara, y le dio un apretón como señal de inicio.

- Laura y yo nos conocimos en la universidad.- comenzó.- Ambos éramos ingresantes, pero ella me llevaba un par de años puesto que había comenzado ya con varias carreras, pero nunca duraba más de un año en ellas. Durante un tiempo yo no… no le presté atención. El Football ocupaba gran parte de mi horario, y sinceramente no quería tener una relación con nadie. En algún punto creo que aún en ese entonces esperaba que alguno de los dos nos arrepintiéramos de habernos separado y tratáramos de solucionar las cosas.- le explicó, como si confesarle que aún después de terminar de forma fraudulenta él la siguiera amando era la más natural del mundo. Rachen pensó, entonces, que así era como Finn veía el mundo, y que a ella también le había sido difícil superar la ruptura.- De todas formas,- continuó él.- entrado el segundo año Blaine y Kurt me convencieron de que debía dejar de… esperarte. Así que invité a Laura a un par de citas. La verdad sea dicha, no funcionó del todo. ¡Más bien no funcionó para nada! Discutíamos por todo, desde lo más pequeño a lo enorme, y nunca lográbamos avanzar. Yo creo, en retrospectiva, que buscaba en ella las cosas que había conseguido en ti. Cosas que, sabía con total certeza, nunca iba a encontrar en otra mujer.- Rachel sonrió un poco, halagada. Finn le devolvió la sonrisa, contento de que ella ya no llorara.- También en segundo año me eligieron como Quarterback, y era muy difícil mantener los horarios y las prácticas en conjunto con una relación, así que nos separamos a los pocos meses de haber comenzado. Durante dos años fui… bueno, lo que se puede esperar de un jugador estrella de Football Universitario.- explicó, con una media sonrisa.

- Ya te imagino. Fiestas con porristas, fraternidades y todas las mujeres llorando por tener tu chaqueta de jugador.- barajó Rachel, y Finn no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Si, algo así. En fin,- continuó, y Rachel se acercó más a él inconscientemente, tanto que se vio obligada a poner sus manos (que aun estaban enlazadas) en su propia falda.- esos años fueron lo que cualquiera podría pedir de sus años Universitarios. Kurt ya trabajaba en algunas obras universitarias, y Blaine y yo lo ayudábamos y juntábamos el dinero para… bueno, realmente no se para que lo guardábamos, pero allí estaba. Nuestro apartamento era un desfile del orgullo Gay y, siendo sinceros, no me importaba. Me ayudaba mucho con las mujeres.- Rachel volvió a reír fuertemente, y Finn pensó que nunca iba a cansarse de esa risa. Se quedó en silencio, contemplándola, y ella aprovechó el momento de cercanía emocional para acercarse más a él físicamente. Era como si sus cuerpos desearan sentirse, estar cerca, comprobar que quien tenían en frente no era un extraño si no aquel personaje familiar al que durante tanto tiempo habían añorado.

- ¿Y que pasó entonces?- preguntó Rachel, invitándolo a seguir.

- Entonces tuve un accidente.- ella se sobresaltó, y ahogó un grito con la mano que tenía libre.- Nada muy grave,-explicó él, tratando de calmarla.,-… una pared falsa de la casa de Dorian Gray se me cayó encima. La universidad se vio obligada a pagarme la operación de rodilla, operación que salió mal, por lo que los cirujanos tuvieron que compensarme económicamente, lo que me convirtió en un joven de 23 años, con mucho dinero y nada que hacer en la vida. Verás…- la forma en que apretó la mandíbula antes de hablar le dio a entender a Rachel que aquel era un trago amargo.- … lo único que yo me había planteado ser era jugador de Football. El canto, las obras de teatro, la construcción de escenografías… esos eran pasatiempos. Lo que realmente me apasionaba era… lanzar esa bola ovalada a gran velocidad por el campo de juego.- ella le dio un apretón en la mano, de forma cariñosa, y Finn se atrevió a mirarla.

- Se lo que se siente. Bueno… no es que lo sepa realmente, pero intuyo lo que podría llegar a pasarme si pierdo la voz.- le dijo, y Finn encontró en sus ojos aquella pizca de entendimiento que no había logrado encontrar en nadie más. Aquello le dio coraje para continuar.

- Laura y yo volvimos, entonces. Ella se había logrado graduar en fotografía, y yo la acompañaba en los viajes que solía hacer. Blaine y yo comenzamos con el curso para entrenadores, y por un tiempo creí que las cosas estaban bien. Gasté cada centavo en medicinas, consultas, doctores, masajistas… lo que sea. Pero nunca encontré una sola persona que me prometiera soluciones. Y entonces, un otoño, me di por vencido. Recuerdo perfectamente el día: estaba sentado en el centro del campus, oyendo algo de música, y vi a este chico pasar con el uniforme de jugador. ¡Me recordó tanto a mi, Rachel! A cómo el uniforme me hacía sentir seguro, protegido de quien sabe que. Entendí… entendí que ellos no me necesitaban. Que ellos no eran los Titanes, o Nuevas Direcciones. Que en el mundo real no nos esperan con ansias si llegamos un poco tarde a las seccionales del Club Glee.- dijo esto con una media sonrisa, como buscando complicidad. Recordó entonces que eso podía ser necesario con otras personas, pero no con Rachel. Ella lo entendía siempre.- Volví al apartamento decidido a irme, a regresar a Lima, a abandonar todo… y entonces la encontré. Estaba tan emocionada y gritaba tan fuerte… que me costó unos segundos darme cuenta de que era lo que decía. "Estoy embarazada", me dijo más calmada, y por un minuto pensé en Quinn Fabrey, en lo fácil que me había engañado, o en lo poco inteligente que yo había sido entonces. Pero me bastó con procesarlo para saber que eso… eso era real. Que era lógico y coincidente que aquél día en que yo había pensado en abandonar todo algo así me sucediera. Yo estaba pidiendo encontrar mi lugar en el mundo, mi especialidad, mi… profesión. Y ahí estaba. Iba a ser padre.- sólo entonces ambos se permitieron llorar. Este llanto, sin embargo, era distinto. Era de ese tipo de llanto que te embarga cuando sientes que has hecho las cosas bien, que no podrías pedir nada más.

- Finn…- murmuró ella, abrazándolo de nuevo. Él se perdió durante un segundo en el olor de su cabello, en el contacto de la respiración de Rachel en su garganta. Sentía como si esa fuera su medicina, como si la dosis de Rachel que se le había negado en esos años comenzara a hacer efecto.

- Por un tiempo nos quisimos. Creo que, al final del día, yo la amaba. La amaba porque ella me había devuelto una parte de mi, eso que me estaba faltando. Seguíamos discutiendo, y a veces ella se iba y no volvía por un par de días, pero lo importante era que siempre regresaba. Hasta que un día no lo hizo.- explicó, nuevamente dotando todo de una simpleza increíble. Rachel se acercó a él con más fuerza, acariciándole la espalda en pequeños círculos.- Murió en la mesa de operaciones. Cuando los médicos me llamaron ya no había mucho que se pudiera hacer. Nunca entendí, por mucho que se me explicara, que era lo que le había sucedido. Yo sólo sabía que ella no estaba, que me hija corría peligro y que todo lo que me quedaba era esperar. Amy… era muy pequeña cuando los médicos la sacaron. Apenas tenía seis meses. Recuerdo que cabía a la perfección en una sola de mis manos. El día que la saqué del hospital comenzó a llorar muy fuerte, y recuerdo que la miré directo a los ojos y le pedí que se callara un segundo… como si ella fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender. ¿Y sabes que? No lloró nunca más. No al menos de esa manera.- finalizó. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por millonésima vez en aquella mañana, y Rachel midió con mucho cuidado las palabras que iba a decir.

- Yo creo…- comenzó, separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.- yo creo que esa niña es la más afortunada del mundo. Primero, porque te tiene a ti como padre, y ya te he dicho que estoy segura de que eso sólo puede salir bien.- Finn sonrió, y Rachel pensó que eso era una buena señal.- Y segundo porque nadie mejor que tu sabe lo que es crecer sin un padre o una madre. Tu vas a entenderla, a acompañarla y a cuidarla mejor que nadie por ese mismo motivo. Tu y Kurt y toda tu familia. Porque saben cuán doloroso es perder a un ser querido, especialmente a uno que no nos han dado la oportunidad de conocer.- explicó. Finn entendió entonces cuánto de su historia había allí, cuanto de aquella historia compartida. Rachel no trataba de consolarlo con vanas palabras, o no pretendía mentirle. Ella le estaba diciendo que si él, Kurt y ella misma habían podido lograrlo… su propia hija también podría. Pensó en besarla. Pensó que sólo así podría transmitirle todo aquello que había pensado en esa mañana (y en esas dos semanas en que no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella). Pero entonces sintió su teléfono vibrar, y reprimió un quejido al sentir como Rachel se alejaba de él para alcanzarle el aparato.

- No quise mirar, pero es Blaine.

- Si… debo contestar.- dijo él saliendo al balcón para hablar. Rachel dedicó esos segundos a tratar de repasar todo lo que había pasado en esa última hora, pero claramente los pensamientos se le agolparon de tal forma que no fue capaz de sacar un veredicto de todo aquello.

- Debo irme, Blaine quiere repasar unas planillas antes de la práctica así que…-claramente no se encontraba contento con la idea de irse, y Rachel lo notó por el tono de su voz. Eso le dio aun mas ganas de pedirle que se quede.

- Si… yo también tengo cosas que hacer así que… no te preocupes.- inventó, tratando de no parecer desesperada. Finn tomó su chaqueta y se encaminó esta la puerta.

- ¿Crees que… te molestaría si vuelvo a pasar mañana?- le preguntó, esperanzado.

- No si tu traes el desayuno.- contestó ella, con el mismo tono.

- De acuerdo, es un trato.- dijo. Se acercó para besarla, pero cambió de opinión en el último minuto, y la besó en la frente.

- Hasta mañana, Finn.- murmuró ella.

- Hasta mañana, Rachel.- respondió él. En cuanto cerró la puerta, ambos soltaron un suspiro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo un poco mas largo de Nuevas Direcciones. Desde ya les agradezco por los comentarios, han sido muy amables **

**Disclaimer: los personajes que se nombran a continuación no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones del Bendito Ryan Murphy. :)**

-IV-

-Te lo digo, Kurt, estoy más que perdido.- protestó Finn, llevándose a la boca la mitad del bistec que estaba comiendo.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Has hecho movimientos oficiales?- preguntó éste, con cierta expresión de asco: aun después de todos esos años no lograba tolerar los hábitos alimenticios de Finn.

- Bueno…-continuó, una vez que logró tragar.- le digo siempre que está bonita y, a veces, la abrazo o… le sostengo la mano. Ayer, por ejemplo, caminamos por el parque un rato y fue ella quien me tomó de la mano. Y hablamos… por horas. En serio, hablamos de todo. Te lo juro, Kurt, es como si no hubieran pasado todos estos años.

- Pero si han pasado, hermano.- respondió, con una mueca extraña.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, Finn, hemos crecido. Tal vez a la Rachel de 16 años le bastaba con que le digas que bonita, o que sostengas su mano, o incluso con que desayunen todas las mañanas…

- Han sido ya dos semanas consecutivas sin interrupciones.

- El punto es,- retomó Kurt, haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción,- que tal vez a esta Rachel no le baste con eso. Tal vez ella quiera algo más.

- ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Finn, terminándose el plato de un solo bocado.

- Llévala a comer, proponle una salida, invítala a un partido, a una fiesta. Cómprale algo. Ó, en caso de buscar realmente un efecto nuevo, háblale de la misma forma en que me estás hablando a mi. Ella es Rachel, va a entenderte.- barajó Kurt, finalizando él también la complicada ensalada que había ordenado. Se limpió delicadamente la comisura de los labios, y volvió a tomar la palabra.- ¿Has pensado en que vas a decirle a Amy o… cuando vas a presentarlas?

- Si… si, lo he estado pensando. Creo que podría invitarla al cumpleaños de Amy, es en un par de semanas y está muy entusiasmada. Realmente quiere conocerla, aun cuando casi no he hablado de ella con mi hija.- respondió.

- Ni que lo digas. Ese Cd de Wicked debe de estar gastado a estas alturas.- ambos sonrieron, mientras la camarera les servía los postres.

- ¿No es un poco… extraño que yo este pensando en todo esto cuando en realidad no ha pasado nada entre nosotros? Quiero decir… ni siquiera nos hemos besado y yo ya pienso en que estoy…

- ¿Volviendo a enamorarte de ella?- lo ayudó Kurt. Finn no contestó.- Mira, para un par de seres humanos normales sería alocado. Ilógico. Incluso algo… obsesivo. Pero tu y Rachel no son (y nunca serán) un par de seres humanos de ese tipo. Son… especiales. Como las grandes y verdaderas historias de amor.- le explicó, como si le estuviera relatando el final de alguna película de Drew Barrimore. Finn se mantuvo en silencio: aún cuando Kurt estaba un poco loco, por lo general solía tener razón. A veces, demasiada razón para el gusto de Finn.

-¿Te gustó la comida?- preguntó Finn, nervioso. Rachel asintió con una sonrisa, mientras se devoraba el último trozo de su pastel de chocolate vegetariano.

- Me gusta que hagamos este tipo de cosas. Diferentes.- explicó ella. Finn inhaló: aquél era el momento adecuado para decirle aquello que había practicado durante días, aquello por lo cual se había gastado la mitad de su sueldo en ese restaurant y en un ramo de flores. Estiró su mano sobre la mesa, buscando la de Rachel, y sonrió al sentir el contacto. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, la pequeña capa de sudor de su palma le daría a entender a ella que iba a hacer una confesión en breve.

- Rach…- empezó, para llamar su atención, y pudo sentir como ella se tensaba un poco.- estas últimas semanas he estado pensando mucho… en nosotros. En como se dieron las cosas. Y yo creo que… que nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.- le explicó, buscando su mirada.

- Es más bien una… décima segunda oportunidad, ¿no?- contestó ella en tono de broma. Él también sonrió.

- A lo que me refiero es que… siento una conexión contigo que no he sentido en años. No, al menos, desde que estábamos juntos. Y eso… eso debe significar algo.- continuó él. Ella lo miró por un segundo, y la sonrisa se le ensanchó aun más.

- Significa que algunas cosas no cambian… y otras cambian lo justo y necesario.- le explicó en un susurro. Finn parecía confundido, por lo que Rachel se apuró a continuar.- Significa que aún veo en ti a aquel chico del que me enamoré hace tiempo. Y esa parte de mi que un tiene 16 años siempre va a quererte. No puedo evitarlo.- Finn asintió, entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería. Rachel continuó.- Lo extraño es, Finn, que en estas semanas he comenzado a conocer al hombre en el que te has convertido. Y ese hombre… es más interesante que aquel chico de 16 años.

- ¿Lo es?

- Si. Mucho más interesante.

- Entonces… no crees que vamos muy rápido. Está bien que nos sintamos como nos sentimos.- barajó él, aliviado.

- Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios tiempos.- respondió ella. Se miraron por un momento, pensando en las implicancias de lo que acababan de decirse. Pagaron la cuenta en silencio, y así también se dirigieron hasta el apartamento de Rachel.

- Quisiera quedarme,- dijo él, al acompañarla a la puerta,- pero la niñera debe irse a las 12, así que…

- Así que debes volver a tu hogar, a hacer lo que mejor haces.- finalizó Rachel.- Sabes…- agregó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos,- puedes besarme si quieres.

- Si, quiero.- respondió él, acercándose los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Bastó con que sus labios se encontraran para que ambos perdieran el sentido del tiempo y del espacio. Para que Finn la rodeara fuertemente por la cintura, tan fuerte que como para levantarla unos centímetros del suelo y nivelando sus rostros. Rachel le tiró los brazos al cuello, sonriendo y sintiendo los labios de Finn sonreír contra los propios. Había valido la espera. Habían valido los años de sueños confusos, de noches solitarias, y de besar otros labios sólo para cerciorarse en cada uno de ellos que nada era como esto, que ninguna mujer le daría a Finn todo aquello que Rachel era capaz de darle con un solo beso, y que ningún hombre la haría sentir a ella tan querida, tan cuidada y tan deseada como Finn. Se soltaron sólo cuando sus gargantas comenzaron a molestarles por la falta de aire.

- Anota esto en segundo lugar después de ser padre.- murmuró ella, aun un poco agitada.

- ¿Qué crees que aprendí en todos esos años de universidad?- respondió él, antes de volver a besarla.

- ¿Tengo que acostumbrarme al Señor Hudson o es sólo uno más del montón de admiradores que no pasan la primera cita?- preguntó el portero en cuándo Finn y Rachel se separaron y ésta entró al edificio.

- Hasta mañana, Barry.- respondió ella con una sonrisa, justo cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerraba.

- Gracias, Adam. Nos vemos mañana.- dijo Rachel, mientras se subía al auto y prendía el teléfono móvil. Una función menos, pensó, mirándose en el reflejo de una de las vidreras de la acera de enfrente. El teléfono vibró con tanta constancia que Rachel se vio obligada a contestar la llamada.

- Debes ayudarme, Rach, estoy perdido.- contestó la voz de Finn en cuanto sintió el saludo de Rachel en el teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre, porque murmuras?

- Tengo un juego en media hora y no he conseguido quién cuide de Amy, y no puedo dejarla sola. Blaine estará conmigo y Kurt está de viaje y no puedo traerla al juego porque está haciendo mucho fri…-

- Hey, hey… cálmate. Yo la cuidaré.- lo interrumpió ella, con un tono cálido.

- ¿Harías eso por mi?

- He hecho muchísimo mas por gente menos importante, asi que esto no será nada del otro mundo.- explicó. Podía sentir como Finn se relajaba del otro lado de la línea.

- Cuando llegues aquí te daré el abrazo más grande de tu vida.- prometió, casi risueño.

- Oh, eso es genial. Creo que las ansias me harán romper con todas las leyes de tránsito.

Diez minutos después, Finn cumplía su promesa al estrecharla en sus brazos en cuanto Rachel cruzó la puerta de entrada del pequeño apartamento.

- Ok, yo también te extrañé pero estás comenzando a asfixiarme.- se quejó ella, y su voz apenas se escuchó de entre las profundidades del cuerpo de Finn. Éste le dio un pequeño beso, en forma de agradecimiento, antes de tomar sus llaves y su bolso para irse.

-Amy ya está dormida, así que no te significará ningún problema. Hay bastante comida en la heladera por si tienes hambre.- le explicó, poniéndose la chaqueta. Rachel respondió con un ademán afirmativo, mientras lo apuraba hacia la puerta. Finn se detuvo en seco.- Prometo compensarte esto, en serio.- le murmuró.

- Ve a ganar ese juego, y yo pensaré en mi recompensa.- respondió, tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta para nivelar sus rostros y besarlo de nuevo. Por un momento, Finn olvidó por completo que existía una cosa llamada Football Americano, pero en cuanto Rachel se alejó volvió a ponerse en la piel del entrenador.

-¿Vale el "rómpete una pierna" en el mundo de los deportes?- le preguntó, mientras él llamaba al ascensor.

- Vale en el nuestro.- contestó él, devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Rachel se desplomó en el cómodo sillón en cuanto puso la lasaña congelada en el microondas, y se atrevió a sacarse los zapatos. Hasta ese momento, no había prestado realmente atención al lugar en sí mismo (Finn había ocupado sus cinco sentidos). Se paseó por la habitación mirando los marcos con fotografías de las paredes. Aquella, más que una casa, era un museo a Amy Hudson, y Rachel contuvo una risa al recordar que la casa de sus propios padres era un poco así también. Amy con Finn en un juego de football, Amy con Finn en Disneyland, Amy sola, Amy con Burt y Carol (claramente a ellos no les pasaba la edad), Amy y Kurt disfrazados como pingüinos y una muy graciosa de Amy con la cara toda pintarrajeada. Hurgó en la pila de Dvds que Finn tenía al lado del televisor, buscando algo interesante para ver. Películas infantiles, jugadas de football, conciertos de rock, mas películas infantiles. Estaba por darse por vencida cuando un pequeño empaque de papel le llamó la atención: allí, escritas con al alborotada letra de Finn, estaban las palabras Nuevas Direcciones. Rachel colocó el Dvd en el reproductor en el preciso momento en que el microondas le anunciaba que su cena estaba lista.

- Estos son los Regionales del 2011 y mi nombre es Finn Hudson.- dijo el Finn del video, enfocándose torpemente en la cara. Rachel reconoció al instante los vestuarios: los chicos llevaban camisas y pantalones negros con una corbata blanca, y ellas llevaban vestidos blancos con algunos detalles en negro. Podía ver a Lauren Zises en el fondo, engullendo quien sabe que exótico dulce, y sentía las risas contagiosas de Tina y Mercedes como banda sonora.- Aquél es mi hermano Kurt, y ésa es Rachel.- continuó, señalándolos con la cámara. Kurt aun llevaba su uniforme de Warbler, y él y Rachel parecían estar enfrascados en una conversación muy interesante.

- ¿Puedes dejar eso? Me pones nerviosa.- se quejó la voz de Santana López. Bastó con que eso pasara para que Finn la enfocara directo a los ojos.

- Esta es Santana. Por lo poco que escucharon de ella sabrán lo quejosa que es. Dínos, Santana, ¿Qué esperas de esta noche?- le preguntó Finn.

- Que… ganemos.- respondió ella en voz baja, como si admitir aquello significara lo más doloroso del mundo. En ese momento las luces bajaron, y la sala de llenó de ansiedad.

- Muy bien, allí van los Warblers. Suerte.- le murmuró Finn a Kurt cuando éste pasó por su lado. Inmediatamente, Finn buscó a Rachel con la cámara, para encontrarla en el extremo opuesto de la sala, hablando consigo misma.- Ahora verán a Rachel Berry en su estado natural.-explicó, acercándose más, pasando por al lado de Artie quien saludó alegremente a la cámara. En cuanto llegó hasta donde estaba ella, Rachel pudo verse claramente a sí misma por primera vez desde que el video había comenzado (y por primera vez en muchos años). Finn le preguntó si estaba nerviosa, y ella contestó que un poco, pero que las verdaderas estrellas no suelen hacerlo. Finn rió tanto ante ese comentario, que la cámara se desenfocó por unos segundos.

- No se si estas nerviosa, pero si estás muy hermosa. Eso puedo asegurártelo.- le murmuró él, como si la cámara no estuviera encendida. La Rachel del video contestó con una sonrisa. La Rachel espectadora estaba tan compenetrada con aquellos recuerdos que casi se pierde de la pequeña vocecita que tosió para llamar su atención. Al girarse, Rachel se encontró con la brillante cara de Amy Hudson devolviéndole la mirada.

- Hola.- fue todo lo que atinó a decir, mientras pausaba el video. Amy no respondió enseguida, si no que se limitó a mirarla por unos segundos.

- Tu no eres Mary, mi niñera.- dijo, más para si misma que para Rachel.

- No, no lo soy. Soy Rac…

- Tampoco eres mi tio Kurt, eso es seguro.- continuó Amy, examinándola detenidamente.

- No, claro que no soy Kurt. Tu niñera no pudo venir asi que tu pad…

- ¡Ya se quien eres! ¡Eres la bruja de la cajita!- interrumpió Amy una vez más, esta vez muy entusiasmada. Rachel la miró desconcertada por un segundo, que fue lo que tardo Amy en salir corriendo hasta su habitación y volver con algo entre sus manos. Se sentó a su lado en el sillón y Rachel reconoció de inmediato la cajita a la que Amy hacía referencia.

- Si, esa soy yo. De hecho, esa es mi firma. Yo soy Rachel.- se presentó, dejando el Cd que había firmado para Finn en la mesa de café, y extendiéndole una mano a Amy.

- Soy Amy Hudson.- respondió esta, estrechando su mano.

- Gusto en conocerte, Amy Hudson.- dijo Rachel, conteniendo la risa al ver la forma en la que Amy se presentaba.

- Eres mucho más bonita en persona que en la cajita.- murmuró, mirándola embelesada.

- Bueno, gracias. Tu eres mucho mas bonita que en las fotos.- respondió Rachel, devolviéndole el cumplido. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por un rato, y Rachel pensó que podía oir los pensamientos de Amy agolpándose en su cabeza. La niña estiró de repente la mano, acariciando una de las mejillas de Rachel, y ella se sintió sonrojar un poco.

- Eres real, ¿no?- le preguntó Amy, casi con temor de la respuesta. Aquí si que Rachel no pudo contener la risa.

- Si, soy real. Tu papá tenía este juego, y tu niñera no pudo venir, así que le hice el favor de cuidarte por esta noche. ¿Te parece bien?- le preguntó.

- Si. Me parece bien.- contestó la niña, aun estudiándola con mucho detenimiento. Rachel pensó que era mucho más parecida a Finn de lo que le había parecido en un primer momento.- Realmente eres amiga de mi papá. Yo creí que me estaba mintiendo.- confesó.

- Si. Soy amiga de tu papá y de tus tios también. De hecho estaba mirando este video en donde salimos todos.- le explicó, señalándole a la imagen congelada en la pantalla de la Rachel de 17 años.

- ¿Puedo verlo contigo?- pidió Amy, con un tono de súplica que hizo que a Rachel se le hiciera imposible decirle que no.

-Bueno… supongo que no hay nada de malo en eso, ¿no?- dijo, llevando el plato sucio hasta el fregadero. Buscó una botella de agua para ella, y un jugo de manzana para la niña, y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Amy había desaparecido de nuevo, y volvió unos momentos después con una pequeña cobija, un almohadón y un conejo color rosa. Se sentó delicadamente al lado de Rachel, prácticamente sentándose en su falda, y extendió la cobija sobre las piernas de ambas.

- Puedes tener a Bonnie si quieres.- le murmuró, dándole el pequeño animal. Rachel lo tomó agradecida, y puso nuevamente el video.

- Bueno, estas son las Regionales del Club Glee de hace unos años. Ése es tu papá, pero a él ya lo conoces, y esa soy yo. Soy más linda ahora, ¿verdad?- le preguntó. Amy asintió, con la vista fija en la pantalla de la tevé. A Rachel le pareció extremadamente tierna la forma en que se le arrugaba la frente, como si estuviera utilizando todas sus fuerzas para grabar la mayor cantidad posible de información en su corteza cerebral. Le recordó tanto a Finn que no pudo contenerse, y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la niña para traerla más cerca. Ésta sonrió y se acomodó más en el costado de Rachel.- Esa es Quinn Fabrey, y esa es Tina Cohen Chang…

- ¡Ése es Puck! ¡Y esa es Mercedes!- gritó Amy, claramente entusiasmada al reconocer las caras de los que ahora salían en el video.

- Claramente a ellos ya los conoces.-dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa. Las luces del video volvieron a pestañear y la sala se llenó de ansias nuevamente. Vio como la Rachel del video le daba sus últimos toques al vestido, mientras intercambiaba abrazos nerviosos con el resto de los integrantes. Finn le entregó la cámara al Señor Schuester, y se acercó hasta Rachel para preparar la salida.

- Rómpete una pierna.- le dijo él.

- Yo también te amo.- contestó ella, besándolo rápidamente. Los primeros acordes de Here, There and Everywhere comenzaron a sonar, y Finn y Rachel entraron en escena. Rachel había olvidado cuan buenos eran en primer lugar. La forma en que sus voces se acoplaban, la calidez con que se miraban, los torpes pero tiernos intentos de Finn de seguir los pasos de baile, su propio rostro lleno de un brillo inigualable. En cuánto el resto del club entró en escena, sintió como se le erizaba la piel. Esos eran. Allí estaban. Rachel olvidó por un momento que Amy estaba allí, y soltó un par de lágrimas al oir a Sam y Santana uniéndose a ella y Finn para la última nota. El público estalló en aplausos, y también lo hizo Amy. Había saltado con tanto entusiasmo que casi se cae del sillón.

- ¡Eso estuvo fantástico! ¿Hay mas de eso?- le preguntó, con ojos brillosos. Rachel palmeó el lugar vacío en el sillón, invitándola a sentarse. Amy no volvió a levantarse por el resto de la presentación, e incluso se puso extremadamente nerviosa cuando uno de los jueces titubeó unos instantes antes de declarar a Nuevas Direcciones como ganadores.

- ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡increíble! – gritó la niña, ahora si saltando del sillón y dando unas vueltas por la sala al grito de "Nuevas Direcciones"

- Me alegro de que haya gustado.- dijo Rachel, comenzando a lavar los platos que había utilizado antes. Amy empujó una silla hasta donde Rachel se encontraba, y se paró sobre ella para quedar a nivel.

- Cantas muy bonito. En serio. ¡Y mi papá también! No sabía que el pudiera cantar.- dijo la niña, con una voz muy pequeña, como si le ofendiera que su padre no hubiera compartido esa información con ella.

- ¿Finn no canta?- inquirió Rachel, extrañada.

- Bueno… a veces, cuando está en la ducha o vamos en el auto. Pero no es lo mismo. En el video cantaba mucho mejor.- se quejó, cruzando sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho.

- Tal vez sólo debas pedírselo. Yo solía hacer eso.- confesó, secándose las manos en los viejos jeans que llevaba puestos.

- Si. Si, eso haré. Le pediré que me cante y no podrá decirme que no, porque en dos semanas es mi cumpleaños y debe hacer lo que yo le diga.- finalizó. Rachel soltó una carcajada y Amy también sonrió un poco. Se frotó los ojos, cansada, y se bajó de la silla para volver al sillón. Rachel la siguió, dejándose caer a su lado. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, y Rachel pudo sentir como Amy (que ya estaba acurrucada a su lado abrazada a su conejo de felpa) iba cediendo al cansancio.

- Me gusta esto. Estar con chicas. Estar contigo…-murmuró, antes de quedarse dormida. Rachel se recostó un poco más en el sillón y cerró los ojos, y pensó antes de dormirse que, aparentemente, los Hudson tenían una capacidad innata de hacerla sentir bien, en casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les va el quinto capítulo! Nuevamente, muchas gracias por todas las reviews, me alegro que les esté gustando tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo:)**

**Como siempre, Glee no me pertenece, al igual que los personajes que lo componen.**

-V-

Finn abrió lentamente la puerta de entrada, temiendo despertar tanto a Amy como a Rachel. Supuso que, por ser pasadas las 2 de la mañana, ambas estarían dormidas. Y estaba en lo cierto, puesto que en cuanto puso un pie en el interior las vio durmiendo allí, en el sillón del pequeño living, como si fueran íntimas amigas o se conocieran desde hace siglos. Se acercó de a poco, dejando sus cosas en el perchero, y no pudo contener la sonrisa que le creció por el rostro al ver cuán tiernas eran las dos allí, compartiendo una cobija que apenas alcanzaba para una. Estiró una mano para acariciar el cabello de Amy, y ésta se movió un poco en sueños. En cuanto la tomó para llevarla hasta su cuarto, Rachel despertó.

- Hola.- le murmuró muy despacio. Finn se llevó un dedo a los labios, en señal de silencio, y Rachel asintió mientras reprimía un bostezo.

- ¿Papi? ¿Puede venir Rachel otro día? Me agrada mucho.- dijo Amy de forma perezosa.

- Ahora duerme, mañana hablaremos.- ordenó Finn, dándole el beso de las buenas noches. Cuando volvió a la cocina, se encontró con que Rachel ya estaba preparándoles un té.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Ganamos. Pero a mi Quarterback le dio positivo el test de drogas así que tuve que quedarme a llenar papeles. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.- se disculpó, en el mismo tono.

- No te lamentes, la pasé muy bien.- dijo, acercándole la humeante taza y sentándose a su lado. Finn tomó la mano libre de Rachel sobre la mesa, y esta le dio un pequeño apretón.

- ¿Así que se llevaron bien? ¿Qué hicieron?- inquirió, tomando el primer sorbo de té.

- Vimos esa grabación de las Regionales del 2011, así que posiblemente Amy ahora te exija que le cantes las 24 horas del día.- le explicó, mientras lo imitaba y tomaba ella también un sorbo de té. Finn sonrió, y Rachel consideró que estaba de un humor suficientemente bueno como para hacer preguntas.- ¿Porqué… porqué ya no cantas? No me digas que desperdiciaste años de entrenamiento con Rachel Berry para terminar siendo un cantante de ducha.- bromeó. Finn se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que en realidad me gustaba cantar… contigo. Con todos ustedes, ¿no?- se corrigió, tratando de apaciguar un poco su imagen de pobre enamorado sin consuelo. Rachel no contestó, si no que más bien se dedicó a terminar su taza de te y sostener la mano de Finn. Éste hizo lo mismo hasta que no pudo contener los bostezos, y se desplomó dramáticamente sobre la mesa, haciendo que Rachel reprimiera una carcajada.

- Tal vez debo irme.- barajó ella. Finn se incorporó de golpe, y a Rachel le pareció que era imposible que se pusiera más hermoso, con su rostro tiernamente triste y su cabello saliéndose por todos lados.

- Podrías… podrías quedarte. Digo… no quisiera que estés sola en la calle a esta hora. Podrías dormir aquí he irte mañana antes de desayunar. O después… o…- el brillo de esperanza que había en sus ojos le dio a entender a Rachel que todo lo que Finn quería era estar con ella, nada más que eso.

- A cualquier otro hombre le diría que no. No hemos salido propiamente más de una vez, Hudson.- le dijo, sin mirarlo.

- No haremos nada, en serio. No me atrevería a hacerlo porque… bueno, no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, y esta es mi casa, y mi hija está aquí…- Rachel lo silenció al poner su mano en la sonrojada mejilla del muchacho.

- ¿Tienes algo que pueda usar? Estos jeans no son para pasar la noche.- le murmuró. La sonrisa de Finn no pudo ponerse más brillante.

-Glee-

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado todo aquello? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera borrado todos aquellos detalles? Poco recordaba Rachel del video que había visto unas horas antes. Las caras de quienes habían sido su familia se le habían borrado de la mente, al igual que el incomparable sonido de todas sus voces uniéndose como una. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado la forma en que se sentía al estar con Finn? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado lo que sentía ahora, al ponerse una de sus viejas remeras, con la certeza de que al cruzar la puerta estaría allí esperándola? Era una especie de torrente de adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, como si su propio corazón quisiera saltarse de su pecho y correr hacia los pies del gigante que esperaba en la otra habitación. Se acomodó un poco el cabello, pero no demasiado: todas aquellas mañanas de desayunos poco planeados le habían enseñado que Finn aun prefería verla en su estado natural. Se miró al espejo por última vez y sonrió: era como si se estuviera viendo a si misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Salió a la habitación para encontrarlo incómodamente sentado en la cama, repasando unos papeles.

- Son las jugadas de hoy.- se explicó. Rachel asintió, jugueteando nerviosamente con el ruedo de la larga playera que Finn le había prestado y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba, y en cuanto le acarició una de las mejillas pudo sentir como todos los nervios abandonaban su cuerpo. Finn la tiró del brazo, para acostarla a su lado en la cama, y apagó la luz.

- Esto es como una especie de Deja Vu.- murmuró ella, buscando su rostro en la oscuridad. Vio los ojos de Finn brillar de sorpresa bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Se acercó más, para poder bajar más aun la voz.- Me recuerda a aquellas noches en que te escabullías por mi ventana y nos quedábamos murmurando en la oscuridad para que mis padres no se despierten, hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos. Excepto que ahora no tenemos que escabullirnos y en realidad tratamos de no despertar a tu hija.

- Algunas cosas no cambian y otras cambian lo justo y necesario. ¿No es eso lo que tu me dijiste?- inquirió él, abrazándola por la cintura.

- Me alegra que me prestes atención y que entiendas lo que digo. Esa es una de las cosas que ha cambiado lo justo y necesario.- dijo ella, acercándose lo suficiente para recostarse un poco sobre él.

- Tu ya no eres tan controladora.

- Tu tienes una barba.

- Sigues siendo un poco mandona.

- Ya no eres crédulo.

- ¿Recuerdas aquellos días en que nuestros problemas eran… Santana López o Jesse St. James?- dijo él, conteniendo una sonrisa.

- Aun en esos días… tenía una increíble fe en nosotros. En que tarde o temprano terminaríamos entendiendo que esas no eran más que pequeñeces al lado del… de lo que nosotros tenemos.- confesó, aprovechando la falta de iluminación, así de ese modo Finn no vería cuanto se había sonrojado.

- ¿Alguna vez te preguntas que hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos separado?- inquirió, acariciándole distraídamente el cabello.

- ¿La primera vez, la última vez, o todas las del medio?

- No lo sé, elije una.

- Antes solía pensar que tal vez había sido un error. Pero desde que volvimos a encontrarnos… no se, eso cambió.- dijo. Finn no pudo evitar sonreir.

- Aun cuando lo sufrí mucho, lo haría todo de vuelta. Piénsalo, estar separados me dio una hija y a ti te dio tu carrera. Ahora… nos encontramos y hacemos un Mash-Up increíble de nuestras vidas. Si en un par de años separados logramos esto, en los que quedan de aquí adelante estando juntos… seremos invencibles.- dijo, con un tono melodramático como de villano de dibujos animados. Rachel se quedó en silencio: era extraño (y en cierto punto aterrador) tener ese nivel de conexión y de entendimiento con Finn. Era extraño que esas mismas ideas se le hubieran cruzado a ella por la cabeza en la semana anterior, y que ninguno de los dos las considerada descabelladas. Pero, pensándolo mejor, a las personas extrañas como ellos le suceden, por lo general, cosas extrañas.

- Si quieres dormir, puedo irme al sillón.- propuso.

- No. Quédate.- murmuró Rachel, acercándose para besarlo. Finn se sorprendió al principio, pero respondió de inmediato al sujetarla por la cintura y rodarla en la cama, para abrazarla más fuerte. Sintió los labios de Rachel partirse, buscándolo en el preciso lugar en donde sabía que lo encontraría, y no dudó en profundizar el beso en cuanto sintió sus pequeños dedos empujarlo desde la nuca, invitándolo a ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

- No tienes una leve idea de cuánto te he extrañado.- le murmuró entre besos, sintiendo cómo sus labios se contornaban en una sonrisa.

- Puede que tenga una impresión remota.- le contestó, besándole la línea de la mandíbula. Le dio un último beso, más dulce que los demás, tratando de trasmitirle aquellas cosas que no se animaban aun a salir de su boca, y se giró en la cama para abrazarlo de nuevo y preparase para dormir.

- ¿Sabes? Esa barba tiene que irse.- susurró después de unos minutos. Finn trató de hacerse pasar por dormido, pero Rachel pudo sentir como se pecho contenía una carcajada.

-Glee-

El sonido de la alarma del reloj despertador irrumpió en la habitación, y Finn pudo sentir como el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel se estremecía, asustándose con el repentino cambio de ambiente.

- Lo siento.- le murmuró él, estirando su largo brazo para apagar el pequeño aparato.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella, aun sin abrir los ojos, acercándose más a él inconscientemente.

- Son las siete de la mañana.- respondió, besándole una mejilla.

- Debería irme antes de que Amy despierte. No quiero… generarte problemas.- propuso.

- Pero si ya me he despertado.- dijo una pequeña vocecita, desde el otro lado de la cama. Ambos se incorporaron de golpe, para encontrarse con la pequeña Amy, en sus pijamas y abrazada a su conejo rosa, recostada sobre el extremo del colchón que Finn y Rachel no habían ocupado. Finn se frotó rápidamente los ojos, soltando un sonido entre un suspiro y una carcajada, y Rachel trató de separase tanto de él que casi se cae de la cama.

- Buen día, Amy.- le dijo su padre, besándole la mejilla de la misma forma en que se la había besado a Rachel minutos antes.

- Buenos días, papi.- respondió ella, apresurándose a sentarse en el hueco que dejaban las piernas de Finn. Rachel se sintió, de repente, fuera de lugar y poco vestida. Intentó vanamente que la playera con la que había dormido le cubriera hasta los talones.- Buenos días, Rachel.- dijo Amy, estirándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos… buenos días, Amy.- contestó ella, acariciándole la cabeza a la niña.

- Bueno, ya que Rachel está aquí tal vez quiera acompañarnos a desayunar. Prepara unos panqueques sensacionales.- le explicó Finn a su hija, y los ojos de esta brillaron de la emoción.

- ¡Si! ¡Por favor, Rachel, quédate! ¡Por favor!- suplicó Amy, juntando sus pequeñas manitos en señal de súplica.

- Supongo que eso no se le puede decir que no, ¿no?- dijo, echándole una mirada fulminante a Finn.

- ¿Porqué no vas a tu cuarto y me esperas ahí, Amy? Ya iré a ponerte el uniforme de la escuela.- ordenó Finn, y Amy obedeció al instante.- Mira, si no quieres quedarte está bien. Entiendo que esto puede ser… un poco raro.- le dijo a Rachel, en cuanto se cercioró de que Amy no estaba detrás de la puerta.

- ¡Pues entonces no me hubieras vendido como la mejor cocinera del mundo delante de tu hija! ¡Si me voy ahora le romperé el corazón!- le contestó, poniéndose de pie y buscando su ropa. Se metió en el baño, pero Finn logró escabullirse antes de que lograra cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Estás enojada?- le murmuró, rodeándola con los brazos y acercándola a él. Pudo sentir como Rachel asentía con una de las mejillas acariciando su pecho.- Lo siento. Juro que no lo pensé. Amy y yo no estamos acostumbrados a tener compañía.- se excusó, besándole la coronilla.

- Primero, tendrás que dejar de abrazarme cada vez que tengamos una discusión o siempre ganarás.- contestó ella, separándose un poco y señalándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo.- Segundo, promete que nunca más utilizarás a tu hija para persuadirme de algo. Es cien veces más irresistible que tu. ¡Finn, estoy hablando en serio, no te rías!- protestó, al ver que la sonrisa de éste se ensanchaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

- No me río, es sólo que había olvidado lo linda que eres cuando pones esa cara de… mandona.- se explicó, abrazándola aun más fuerte.

- Y esa sería una forma un poco más sofisticada de romper con la regla número uno.- dijo ella.

- No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.- respondió él, sellando el trato con un beso.

- Lávate los dientes. Y debes dejar de ser un buen padre todo el tiempo cuando estés cerca mio, porque te estás tornando irresistible.- protestó ella, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sonreír, y empujándolo fuera del baño para poder cambiarse. Media hora más tarde, Finn entraba a la cocina después de cambiar a Amy y bañarse él mismo, para encontrar a las dos muchachas charlando animadamente.

- ¿De qué hablan?- inquirió, mientras Rachel le alcanzaba una taza de café y un par de panqueques.

- De tu barba. No me gusta.- respondió Amy, con la boca tan llena de comida que algunos pedazos se le cayeron sobre la pollera a rallas que llevaba.

- A mi tampoco.- murmuró Rachel, revisando su teléfono.

- ¿Porqué esto me huele a complot?- dijo Finn, golpeando cariñosamente la cabeza de su hija. Amy miró a Rachel de reojos, sonriendo, y esta le respondió con un guiño cómplice. Finn no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa.

- Bueno… nos vemos.- dijo Finn, una vez que los tres bajaron hasta la acera para despedirse. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, deteniéndose un poco, y Rachel se sonrojó.

- Adiós, Rachel. Y puedes venir cuando quieras, me agradas mucho.- dijo Amy, poniéndose en puntillas de pie para besarle ella también la mejilla.

- Si, tal vez podamos salir las dos con Kurt algún día… dejar a tu padre y a Blaine hacer "cosas de hombres"- propuso, mientras se subía al auto. Los ojos de la niña brillaron de emoción, y Rachel pudo escuchar como Amy acribillaba a su padre con planes a futuro para ellas y Kurt. Rachel sonrió: tal vez había logrado vengarse de Finn un poco.

A/N: Puede que el próximo cap se demore unos días, puesto que estoy finalizando mi primera novela y estoy aprovechando todo el tiempo restante para eso, antes de que comiencen de nuevo las clases en la Uni


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, finalmente pude tomarme un tiempo para terminar este cap que estaba por la mitad, así que ahí les va. Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por las reviews, son todos muy amables. :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.**

VI

Rachel se arrojó en el sillón en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Desenvolvió las cartas que había recogido en la entrada, y pulsó el botón del contestador automático.-

- Usted tiene dos mensajes nuevos. Mensaje uno.- dijo la voz computarizada.

- ¿Hola? Tío creo que esto no está funcionando.- dijo la voz de la pequeña Amy. Rachel sonrió.

- Solo habla, princesa, ella escuchará el mensaje más tarde.- explicó la voz de Kurt.

- Bueno. Rachel, soy Amy Hudson, no sé si me recuerdas. Espero que si, porque yo si te recuerdo y me gustaron mucho tus panqueques. Em… el domingo es mi cumpleaños, y el Tío Kurt está organizando una fiesta y me gustaría que vengas, porque Sammy Adams no cree que tú seas mi amiga y me está llamando mentirosa. Asi que si vienes podría demostrarle que no lo soy. Tío Kurt te mandará la invitación por… por email. Pero sería genial si pudieras venir. Realmente me agradas mucho, y a mi papá también.

- ¡A mi también me agrada!- protestó la voz de Kurt.

- Está bien, está bien. Tío Kurt dice que a él también le agradas. Bueno… adiós Rachel. Espero que puedas venir.- dijo, con su pequeña y entusiasta voz.- No hace falta que traigas un regalo… sólo ven.- finalizó, murmurando. Rachel sonrió, y sacó su teléfono para comprobar que no tenía nada que hacer el domingo y que podía concurrir a la fiesta.

- Rach, soy Finn.- dijo la voz de éste, correspondiente al segundo mensaje.- Escucha, se que Amy te llamó esta tarde y lo siento mucho. Claramente, Kurt se ha puesto de su lado. Si no puedes venir… no te preocupes. Ella entenderá. Por supuesto que desearía que vengas, pero entiendo que estás haciendo tus funciones y… bueno, piénsalo. Espero verte.- Rachel sonrió aún más al oír la voz de Finn, y la forma nerviosa en la que éste hablaba. Marcó su número de teléfono, mirando la hora.

- ¿A qué hora buscas a Amy en el colegio?- preguntó, antes de que éste dijera nada.

- Más o menos en… media hora. ¿Por qué?- le respondió éste risueño.

- Podríamos… podríamos hacer un pic nic en el parque. Hoy no tengo función y, si mal no recuerdo, no trabajas esta tarde.- propuso.

- Bueno… supongo que podría recogerla en el colegio y pasar por tu casa…

- Sólo… si no quieres, está bien. Pensé que te gustaría.- interrumpió Rachel, tratando de no sonar ofendida.

- Por supuesto que quiero. Estaré allí en un rato.- dijo Finn, mucho más animado. Rachel sonrió.

- Prepararé algo de comer.-dijo ella, sin poder contener el entusiasmo.

- OO –

- ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia muy graciosa?- dijo Rachel a Amy, mientras Finn se ocupaba de poner el mantel en el suelo y acomodar las cosas para la merienda.

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero!- contestó Amy, sentándose entre su padre y Rachel. Finn la echó una mirada de advertencia, y Rachel le guiño un ojo.

- Muy bien… veamos… sí, ésta es muy graciosa. Verás, cuando estábamos en el último año viajamos a Los Ángeles a competir en las nacionales. Tus tíos Kurt y Blaine ya se habían unido a nuestro club, por lo que nos divertíamos mucho en los viajes en carretera. Tu padre, sin embargo, siempre se demoraba en todas las paradas, y el Señor Shue se enojaba tanto que un día, cuando nos faltaba muy poco para llegar a Los Ángeles, decidió dejarlo en el baño de una gasolinera. Le pidió al conductor del autobús que girara en la esquina, así cuando Finn saliera no nos encontraría. Lo vimos deambular casi por media hora hasta que se atrevió a sacar su teléfono y llamarme. Nunca más volvió a demorarse, y a veces ni siquiera se bajaba por muchas ganas que tuviera de ir al baño.- finalizó. Amy se desternillaba de la risa, acostada sobre el mantel a cuadros, y golpeaba con sus pequeños puños la rodilla de su padre.

- ¡Cuéntame otra!- pidió, en cuanto pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

- Creo que ya me has avergonzado lo suficiente por el día de hoy.- le dijo Finn a Rachel, y ésta asintió. Siguieron comiendo el resto de la merienda entre carcajadas, hasta que empezó a caer la noche.

- ¿Puedo jugar un rato en los columpios?- Pidió Amy, una vez que terminaron de comer y juntaron las cosas para volver al apartamento.

- Sólo un rato.- dijo Finn. Amy se soltó la mano de su padre, y la juntó con la de Rachel que también sostenía la suya.

- Tú la cuidas ahora.- le dijo, corriendo hacia los juegos. Finn entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rachel, y está se relajó un poco.

- Eso estuvo bastante bien.- dijo ella, mientras se sentaban en un desvencijado banco de madera a ver a Amy jugar.

- Ayer le dijo a Sammy que tú eras mi novia. Le dijo que eras más linda que la novia de su padre, lo cual, debo decir, no es muy difícil.- bromeó. Rachel puso cara de enfada, así que Finn le soltó la mano para abrazarla por los hombros.

- Es hermosa, Finn. Y es tan inteligente… entiende absolutamente todo. ¡El mensaje que me dejó en la máquina contestadora era muy gracioso!- dijo ella, acercándose más a él. La noche otoñal comenzaba a caer, y empezaba a sentir frío con el ligero abrigo que llevaba puesto. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Finn la rodeó más fuerte con sus brazos, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

- Me alegra que se lleven bien. Las cosas no funcionarían si así no lo fuera.- se explicó él, claramente aliviado. Rachel sonrió: ¿adónde habían quedado aquellos dos chicos a los que les preocupaba la popularidad, las porristas o los solos que conseguían? Se quedaron en silencio otro rato, aplaudiendo cada vez que Amy lograba alguna hazaña en los columpios o el tobogán.

- ¿Cuándo tienes tu próximo partido?

- En una semana. Jugamos con los chicos de Washington, así que va a estar entretenido. Hoy… hoy vino a verme el entrenador de los jugadores de NFL. Su ayudante de campo se retira y… quiere que yo tome el puesto.- confesó Finn.

- ¡Finn, eso es genial!- lo felicitó ella, estirándose un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Si… tengo una semana para pensarlo. Realmente es una gran oportunidad pero… tendría que pasar más tiempo viajando y en los entrenamientos, por lo que estaría menos tiempo en casa con Amy y… - reprimió el "contigo" que tenía planeado decir, puesto que aún debía tantear un poco más el terreno. Por la forma en que Rachel le acarició distraídamente el brazo, Finn entendió que ella había captado lo que él había tratado de decirle.

- Se a lo que te refieres. Por un lado quieres intentar cosas nuevas porque, siendo sinceros, nunca seremos tan jóvenes como ahora, ni tendremos siempre las mismas energías. Pero, por otro lado, nos costó tanto llegar adonde estamos que… no cuesta igualmente dejarlo todo y avanzar.- murmuró ella. Finn la miró extrañado, sin entender a qué se refería.- Me quedan tres semanas de mi contrato con Wicked y… no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer.- se explicó, claramente apenada.- Hace tres años que interpreto este papel, y no puedo quejarme, pero también pienso que ya es hora de expandir mis opciones, de dejarle el lugar a otra joven entusiasta que espera su gran debut en Broadway.

- Había olvidado cuánto me aliviaba compartir este tipo de cosas contigo.- murmuró Finn, más para si mismo que para Rachel.

- Estos años, estando aquí en la ciudad, fueron bastante solitarios.- dijo ella, sin mirarlo.- No lograba nunca conectarme con la gente, y francamente tampoco lo creía necesario: me alejaba de todo lo que yo considerara que era una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Cómo… Finn Hudson?- inquirió él, casi en tono de broma. Rachel contestó con más seriedad.

- Aún cuando trataba de reprimirlo, de no pensar en ti, de no buscarte… siempre terminabas viniendo a mi mente. En cada cena, en cada premio, en cada papel que me daban… deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que al volver a casa me recibieras con una sonrisa. Es un poco patético.- confesó. Finn contuvo una sonrisa, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo, si eso era posible.

- Aquí estoy ahora.- le susurró al oído, mientras ella cerraba los ojos, dejándose rodear por la increíble mezcla de aire otoñal, la juguetona risa de Amy… y _Finn_.

- OO –

Vestido: listo. Cartera: lista. Zapatos, maquillaje y peinado: listos. Regalo: listo. ¿Porqué estaba entonces tan nerviosa? No se trataba de una entrega de premios (ni siquiera de una cita romántica), era sólo el cumpleaños de una niña de cinco años. Revisó el maquillaje por última vez, mirándose en el espejo retrovisor, y salió del auto decidida a tragarse los nervios. La pequeña casa de cercas blancas en donde Kurt y Blaine vivían era simple pero hermosa. Claramente se notaba la influencia de Kurt en su decoración, y Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el complicado cartel que indicaba que esa era la fiesta de la "Pequeña Princesa Hudson". Se arregló el cabello por última vez, antes de tocar tímidamente la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Pero si es Rachel Berry!- gritó la voz entusiasmada de Carole Hudson, abrazándola tan de repente que casi la arroja al piso.- ¡Estás hermosa!

- Gracias, Carole, tu también te ves genial.- respondió, entregándole el abrigo y adentrándose en la casa. Ya podía oír el sonido de las risas de los niños y la música infantil que venía del jardín.

- Rachel… la estrella de Broadway. He visto las fotos de tu obra cuando pasábamos ayer con el taxy por la ciudad y no pude evitar contarle al taxista que tu habías sido (y por lo que tengo entendido, sigues siendo) la novia de mi hijo.- le confesó. Rachel se sintió sonrojar: claro que Carole ya sabía de ella y Finn. Posiblemente, Kurt ya le había contado todo con lujo de detalles.

- ¿Hasta cuando se quedan Burt y tú? Porque pueden venir a ver la obra en unos días. Sólo avísenme y los dejaré pasar.- propuso, siguiéndola por la casa hasta el lugar desde el cual provenían los gritos.

- Eso sería fantástico. Muchas gracias.- dijo Carole, invitándola a pasar al patio. Rachel soltó una carcajada: realmente Kurt si sabía cómo organizar una fiesta. Había adornado el jardín con cientos de luces de colores, y había colgado de los árboles unas hadas y mariposas gigantes que resaltaban contra el marrón de las hojas otoñales. Aún el enorme castillo inflable, ubicado en el centro de la escena, parecía combinar con los arreglos, los manteles de colores y los bonetes que los niños llevaban en la cabeza.

- ¡Rachel, viniste!- gritó Amy, saliendo de las profundidades del castillo para correr hasta sus brazos. Rachel la abrazó fuerte, levantándola del suelo.

- ¿Porqué iba a perderme del cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga de cinco años?- le dijo. Los ojos de la niña brillaron tanto que por un momento Rachel temió por que se largara a llorar.

- Estás muy bonita. Me gusta mucho tu vestido, y me gusta cómo te arreglaste el cabello.- le murmuró, acariciando con su pequeña mano las puntas onduladas del cabello de Rachel.

- Tu también estás muy bonita. Me gustan tus zapatos.- respondió ella. Amy se giró un poco en los brazos de Rachel, como buscando a alguien.

- ¡Sammy… Sammy!- gritó, haciendo que una niña rubia y un poco flacucha la mirara.- Ves, Sam, te dije que la bruja de la cajita era mi amiga. ¡Aquí está!

- Hola Sammy.- dijo Rachel. La niña respondió tímidamente con la mano, y volvió a meterse en el castillo inflable.- ¿Porqué no vas con tus amigos y nos vemos más tarde, así te doy tu regalo?- le propuso. Amy la besó en la mejilla, y se dirigió hasta el lugar adonde Kurt estaba pintando los rostros de los niños con pinturas de todos los colores.

- ¿Qué tal, Berry?- le gritó, y Rachel lo saludó con un ademán con la mano.

- Disculpa…- dijo la voz de Finn, haciendo que Rachel se girara sobre sus talones.- Hola, me dijeron que hay una Rachel perdida por aquí, ¿la has visto?

- Depende de quien pregunta.- respondió ella, acercándose.

- Estás hermosa.- le murmuró él, tratando de besarla.

- Número uno, llegas tarde. Tu madre y tu hija ya me han hecho los cumplidos.- contestó, poniendo sus dos manos en el enorme pecho del muchacho para mantenerlo alejado. Éste sonrió.- Número dos, no vas a besarme enfrente de toda tu familia y un millón de niños desconocidos.

- Tienes razón.- concedió Finn, tomándola de la mano y guiándola a la cocina. En cuánto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, la tomó de las mejillas y la besó fuertemente. Rachel sonrió, dejando por un momento que Finn hiciera de ella lo que quisiera.

- Hola… hola… hola… hola…- repitió, entre besos, ganándose una carcajada como respuesta. La besó en la mejilla, en la punta de la nariz, en los párpados y en la frente, antes de volver a sus labios. Rachel sintió como sus labios se entreabrían, y como sus manos encontraban instintivamente los pectorales de Finn, y por un segundo olvidó por completo la multitud que los esperaba afuera, las risas de los niños, los castillos inflables y las pinturas de colores. Se acercó más a Finn, que la rodeó por la cintura, dejando que éste la guiara hasta la mesada más cercana, adonde la apoyó casi con brutalidad. Se despegó de su pecho para acariciarle las mejillas, los pequeños cabellos que se le erizaban en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y aquella zona detrás de sus oídos que hacían que Finn perdiera la cordura. Sonrió al sentir como ese simple contacto lo hacía relajarse aun más, y Rachel pensó que algunas cosas no cambiaban ni en un millón de años. Sí, definitivamente besar a Finn Hudson sería siempre igual de… placentero. Reconoció, de la misma manera, el gesto rápido y seguro de la mano de Finn buscando la parte alta de sus muslos, y se separó (aún cuando le costó más autodeterminación de la que haya tenido en su vida).

- Finn…- murmuró, con la voz aún entrecortada, tratando de ignorar la mirada de decepción que se formaba ahora en el rostro del muchacho.- Creo que ha sido suficiente por el día de hoy.- le dijo, acariciándole una mejilla de forma consoladora.

- Lo lamento. No quise… no quiero presionarte. Es sólo que estás tan hermosa y… y viniste a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija y…- Rachel lo interrumpió con otro beso, más suave y tierno, tratando de darle a entender que no tenía porqué disculparse.

- No me presionas, Finn. Ya no tenemos diecisiete años. Y créeme, yo lo deseo tanto como tu. Pero volver a… _estar juntos,_ de esa forma, después de tanto tiempo… no creo que deba darse en la cocina de tu hermano, con esta música de fondo y al lado de un pastel de cumpleaños con la cara de tu hija.- Finn soltó una carcajada, asintiendo.

- ¿Tú también deseas… _eso_?- dijo, sonrojándose de la misma que forma que en aquellas tardes en que, varios años atrás, Rachel lo sometía a tediosas charlas sobre sexo, anticonceptivos y trucos de revistas de mujeres.

- ¡Claro que sí! Sólo que, hasta ahora, no hemos tenido tiempo de estar un poco solos… de redescubrirnos.- se explicó, volviendo a acercarse a él y abrazándolo del cuello. Finn la miró de forma pensativa.

- ¿Qué tal si mañana en la noche salimos? Puedo pedirle a Burt y a mi madre que cuiden de Amy y así podremos… ya sabes… pasar la noche juntos.- propuso.

- ¿Qué tal si no vamos a ninguna parte? Nos quedamos en mi apartamento, yo te cocino algo y… charlamos.- respondió ella.

- Suena prometedor.- dijo él, besándola una vez más antes de volver a la fiesta.

- OO –

- ¡No, en serio, juro que es verdad! Finn usó mi espuma de baño de lavandas como shampú por cuatro meses, hasta que un día le expliqué que no eran lo mismo. Su cabello estaba comenzando a volverse púrpura.- dijo Kurt, recibiendo una carcajada general de toda la mesa, inclusive del mismo Finn.

- ¡Disculpa, no es fácil saber cuál es el producto adecuado cuando tienes doscientas botellas de todas formas y colores en la ducha!- se defendió Finn.

- En ésta te doy la razón, cuñado, pero no deja de ser gracioso.- le contestó Blaine, tomándose de un trago el resto de la cerveza.

- Cuando Kurt tenía nueve años vino un día a pedirme que le compre una loción para las arrugas porque, según la propaganda, mientras más pronto comenzabas con el tratamiento más resultado daba. Le compré una loción de los Power Rangers y le cambié la etiqueta, y Kurt la usó hasta la última gota.- dijo Burt, haciendo que Rachel se riera tanto como para tumbar un par de trozos de pastel al piso.

- Bueno… claramente los Power Rangers sabían de tratamientos de belleza, porque mi cutis está a la perfección.- gritó Kurt, por sobre el sonido de las carcajadas. Rachel se levantó de su silla y buscó el regalo de Amy.

- ¿Te gustó tu fiesta, pequeña?- le preguntó, cuando la encontró jugando sola en el castillo inflable a la luz de la luna.

- ¡Estuvo genial!- le respondió ella, frotándose los ojos de forma cansada, borrándose inconscientemente la mariposa multicolor que Kurt le había dibujado en la cara.

- Me alegro mucho.- dijo Rachel, sacándose los zapatos para entrar en el castillo. Se recostó sobre el cómodo piso inflable y Amy la imitó.- ¿Qué se siente tener cinco años? Porque ya no lo recuerdo.

- A mi me gusta. Al menos este día estuvo bien.- dijo Amy, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel. Ésta apoyó la propia sobre la de la niña.- Rachel…-murmuró Amy, unos segundos después.- ¿Qué pasará cuando cumpla seis? Ya no podré ser tu mejor amiga de cinco años.

- Serás mi mejor amiga de seis… y después de siete… y de ocho. Así sucesivamente.- le respondió, tomándola de la mano.

- Así _suecesivamente_.- imitó la niña, más aliviada. Rachel le entregó la pequeña bolsita de colores que había traído, y ambas se sentaron para ver el contenido.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Amy, sosteniendo el pequeño adorno plateado en la mano. Rachel se lo prendió en la muñeca.

- Este es un brazalete muy especial. ¿Ves estas dos figuras? ¿Qué son?- le preguntó, señalando los dos muñequitos de plata que colgaban de él.

- Un pingüino grande y uno pequeñito.- contestó Amy.

- Exacto. El pingüino grande es tu papá, y el pequeño eres tu. Pero puedes seguir agregándole pingüinos o lo que desees en los otros eslabones. Es una metáfora, Amy. Y las metáforas son importantes.-le dijo, acariciándole los pequeños rizos marrones.

- Es muy lindo. Voy a cuidarlo mucho y a decirle a todo el mundo que me lo regaló mi mejor amiga de… de… ¿cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó, como en secreto.

- Veintisiete.- contestó Rachel, en el mismo tono.

- Mi mejor amiga de veintisiete años. Y después…

- Veintiocho.

- Veintiocho. Y así _suecesivamente_.- finalizó, volviendo a recostarse sobre su espalda.

- Y así _suecesivamente_.- dijo Rachel, imitándola. Se quedaron un rato allí, hablando de la fiesta y escuchando las risas lejanas de los que aún estaban adentro.

- ¿Puedo entrar o es una fiesta privada?- dijo Finn, asomando la cabeza por la pequeña entrada.

- Si, entra. No estábamos hablando de ti.- bromeó Rachel. Finn se quitó los zapatos y saltó un par de veces en el inflable, haciendo que Rachel y Amy se elevaran con él, y sacándole un par de risas histéricas a su hija. Se recostó entre ambas, y Amy no dudó un segundo en acostarse en el pecho de su padre.

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?- preguntó este, señalando el brazalete que la niña llevaba en su mano.

- Me lo regaló Rachel. Este pingüino pequeño soy yo, y éste más grande eres tu. Y es una metáfora, porque las metáforas son importantes. Y puedo agregarle más pingüinos, o otros animales, uno por el Tío Kurt y uno por el Tío Blaine, y otros dos por los abuelos, y hasta uno por Rachel.- explicó Amy, claramente entusiasmada. Finn miró a Rachel por un segundo, y la abrazó para atraerla un poco más a él, cerrando los ojos. Pensó que si Rachel tenía razón (como generalmente la tenía) las metáforas eran importantes. Y aquella noche, bajo las estrellas, con las dos mujeres de su vida en sus brazos y las voces de las personas amadas llegándole desde lo lejos… era una de las metáforas más hermosas de todas.

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en próximos caps. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aquí les va un cap corto para calmar un poco las ansias hasta el próximo. :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.**

VII

Rachel recordaba demasiado bien su primer vez con Finn: había sido torpe, rápida, inesperada y maravillosa. Se habían pasado meses rondando en todas las bases posibles, hasta que una tarde de lluvia se habían dejado llevar (más Finn que ella, a decir verdad) entre partituras del Club Glee y aquellos muñecos de felpa que Rachel solía tener sobre su cama de adolescente. Durante meses, si no años, ambos habían esperado por eso, y aunque no había sido tan romántico como ella lo esperaba ni tan sensual como él lo esperaba, definitivamente ocuparía por siempre uno de los lugares más importantes en las memorias de su vida juntos. Así que ése día, años después, Rachel pensó que tal vez podrían reivindicarse por esa primera vez. Que esta… segunda primera vez podía ser todo lo romántica y sensual que la primera (por falta de preparación) no había sido. Puso en aquél día toda su energía y esfuerzo en pensar hasta el último detalle y, en cuanto Finn tocó la puerta, Rachel pensó que el factor nervios había sido poco considerado en su planificación. Ni siquiera habían intercambiado propiamente los saludos que Finn ya se las había ingeniado para llevarlos hasta el cómodo sillón, cargándola al estilo de los recién casados, y clavándole un beso que la dejó sin aliento. Rachel sintió como la lengua de Finn rozaba contra la suya, y recordó entonces (como en muchas otras ocasiones en aquellos días a su lado) porqué lo amaba tanto. Verán, Finn la hacía sentir viva. Más que cantar la nota más alta del mundo sin desafinar, más que el sonido de la multitud aplaudiendo, o las gotas de lluvia mojándole el rostro. No, Finn era lo que hacía que a Rachel se le diera vuelta el mundo, se le enmudecieran los sentidos.

- Espera.- murmuró, cuando sintió su torpe mano tratando de desabrocharle el vestido. Finn se incorporó, para no aplastarla, y se rascó nerviosamente la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- Lo siento. No pude contenerme.- se disculpó de nuevo, tal como en el día anterior.

- No, no debes disculparte, lo que ocurre es que… ¡Te quitaste la barba!- gritó Rachel, de forma casi divertida, al notar que Finn ya no llevaba la tediosa barba.

- Si. Dijiste tantas veces que no te gustaba que creí que… así era mejor.- se explicó. Rachel le acarició la ahora limpia mejilla, sonriendo: aparentemente Finn había pensado (al igual que ella) en hacer esto de la forma correcta. Ahora fue Rachel la que no pudo contenerse, y se acercó a Finn para besarlo con aún más pasión y determinación que antes (si eso era posible). Éste no puso reparos, y aprovechó su fuerza y el pequeño tamaño de ella para volverla a recostar sobre el sillón, retomando en donde habían dejado. Rachel pensó, al sentir la mano de Finn acariciarle la espalda en cuanto pudo desprenderle el vestido, que la cena, las velas y la chapagna podían esperar, pero que ellos ya habían esperado demasiado para retrasar aun más su encuentro. Por un segundo, sintió la leve música de fondo, el olor a vainilla de las velas aromáticas que había encendido y el sonido de los autos en la calle. Y entonces, cuando la mano de Finn encontró ese punto en su estómago que la hacía perder la cabeza, no sintió más nada que no fuera él, o ella… o ellos. Le costaba, en situaciones como ésta, distinguir adonde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

- OO –

Estaban tan tranquilos que a Rachel le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que no estaban dormidos del todo. Nueva York (la ciudad que nunca duerme) había decidido tomarse una noche de descanso, puesto que todo permanecía calmo. Se movió un poco entre los brazos de Finn, mirando por la amplia ventana hacia el Central Park, tratando de calcular que hora era. Sintió el estómago de él vibrar, y no pudo contener la sonrisa.

- ¿Porqué te ríes, Berry? No puedes pretender que haga todo este ejercicio sin engullir las cantidades adecuadas de calorías posteriormente.- se quejó, en tono de broma.

- ¿Con cuántas… con cuántas has estado?- soltó, formulando la pregunta que hacía un rato le revoloteaba en la mente.

- Que yo recuerde… unas nueve.- dijo, inflando el pecho casi con orgullo.- ¿Y tu?

- Tres. Tu y otros dos. Y si quieres saberlo si, tú eres el mejor.- confesó ella, sin apenarse. Finn sonrió.

- Contigo es distinto. Tan distinto que las demás… son aburridas. Pero todo contigo es distinto. Caminar contigo, hablar contigo, discutir contigo… todo es mejor.- dijo él, girándose en la cama para verla a los ojos. Rachel volvió a acariciarle el rostro por millonésima vez en aquella noche.

- Y… ¿a qué se deberá eso?- inquirió, adivinando la respuesta.

- Puede ser porque eres una persona increíble, o porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Puede ser porque siempre has confiado en mí (aún cuando yo no lo hago) o porque tienes esta sonrisa hermosa. Porque cantas como los dioses o porque sabes que hacer para volverme loco.- aventuró, ganándose un beso apurado en la oscuridad y una sonrisa.- Puede ser porque te amo.- dijo, con total seguridad de que nunca habría un momento más preciso para declararle su amor que aquel, de la misma forma en que años atrás las primeras notas de Faithfully lo habían hecho. Sintió como Rachel contenía la respiración, y temió por un momento (al igual que en aquél lejano día) que ella no fuera capaz de devolverle la confesión. Pero entonces la sintió moverse a su lado, chocando sus labios con los propios, y entendió que siempre iba a amarla, aún si ella no podía hacerlo.

- Yo también te amo.- le murmuró al oído, abrazándolo fuerte, casi cortándole la respiración. Aparentemente, no había distancia, ni tiempo, ni fama o barba alguna que pudieran cambiar lo que una vez (y más de una) ambos habían sentido.

Más tarde, cuando desayunaban el complicado plato que Rachel había preparado para la cena que nunca había sucedido, Finn confesó que hacer el amor no había sido, en primer lugar, la excusa para reunirse solos. Que ese había sido el complemento perfecto. Que desde hacía unos días estaba buscando, sin encontrar, la forma de decirle que aun la amaba. Rachel le contestó, con sorna, que podría haberle explicado eso antes de gastar una fortuna en la divina pieza de lencería que había comprado (y que Finn se había encargado de inutilizar de por vida al romperla). Tal como aquella primera vez, la vida volvía a enseñarles que mientras menos se planeaban las cosas… mejor salían.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, aquí llego con un nuevo cap un poco más largo después del cortito del otro día. Les quería agradecer sinceramente por todas las Reviews, nunca pensé que fuera a recibir tantas por ser mi primer fic, realmente son muy amables y este tipo de cosas le hacen bien al corazón de una escritora, por muy principiante que sea.**

**Este cap tiene un poco más de angst, pero todo se soluciona tarde o temprano ;)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Si así lo fuera, Finn y Rachel ya estarían casados. :)**

VIII

- Siempre supe que iban a llevarse bien, pero nunca pensé que lo harían tan rápido. Te lo digo, Amy no para de hablar de ella.- dijo Finn, mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo en la caminadora. Las cosas venían bastante bien: él y Rachel solían salir una vez por semana solos, y luego se hacían tiempo para pasar una o dos tardes con Amy. Rachel y Amy salían también con Kurt, a veces, y Finn comenzaba a notar la influencia que Rachel tenía sobre su hija. Esa misma mañana, sin ir más lejos, Amy se había quejado de que Finn no había enviado a la lavandería su playera favorita de una forma que imitaba (casi de manera perfecta) la forma en la que Rachel lo había reprendido unas noches atrás por no tener leche de soya en su refrigerador.

- Ni que lo digas. Rachel ya me envió dos millones de mensajes preguntándome cuándo es su próximo partido, para tener otra "noche de chicas". Creo que quiere llevarnos a conocer a un par de maquilladores famosos.- respondió Kurt, haciendo lo propio en su máquina.

- El sábado iremos a ver el musical de La Sirenita. Rachel estudió con algunos de los principales, así que vamos a ir a la matiné antes de que ella deba comenzar con sus funciones.- explicó Finn, entusiasmado.

- ¿Puedo decir algo?- inquirió Blaine, bajándose de su aparato para acercarse más a los otros dos. Finn asintió, confundido.- Espero que estés pensando bien en lo que están haciendo, Finn.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno…- Blaine dudó por un segundo, como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de antemano de lo que iba a decir. Miró a Kurt momentáneamente, y continuó.- Rachel y tú no tienen… bueno, las estadísticas no están a su favor, en lo que a relaciones se refiere. Lo que quiero decir es que… tú sabes más que nadie cuán difícil es perderla, y posiblemente en este momento estés seguro de que ése es un riesgo suficiente, de que estar con ella es mejor. Pero Amy, Finn, ya ha perdido una madre una vez. No la hagas pasar por todo esto si no estás seguro.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que no crees que Rachel y yo vayamos a durar?- preguntó Finn, un poco dolido.

- Estoy diciéndote que… que debes tener cuidado. Nada más.- finalizó Blaine, volviendo a subirse a la caminadora.

- Si, Rachel y Finn siempre han terminado sus relaciones tortuosamente. Han llorado, han sufrido y han perdido el tiempo. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo verdaderamente importante, Finn?- dijo Kurt. Finn negó con la cabeza.- Lo importante es que siempre han regresado el uno al otro.- Finn no respondió, y Blaine ahogó una carcajada, ganándose una mirada asesina de su marido.

- Lo lamento, pero realmente has visto muchas películas románticas.- dijo, aún riendo.

- La misma cantidad de horas de ellas que tu te has pasado mirando partidos de Football.- finalizó Kurt. Le echó una mirada a Finn, que había aumentado la velocidad de la caminadora y miraba fijamente a un punto en la pared.- ¡Finn! No pienses demasiado en esto. En serio. Yo estoy diciéndote que confío en ustedes.- Finn asintió, aunque las palabras de Blaine habían logrado fijarse en su mente. Estaba tan confundido como aquél Finn de 16 años que una vez había sido.

- OO-

Los próximos meses pasaron como una estela difusa. Rachel finalizó su contrato con Wicked la misma noche que Finn aceptó el trabajo de ayudante de campo, y ambos lo celebraron con una botella de un champagne demasiado caro que algún fan le regala a ella. Terminaron por hacer el amor a escondidas en la pequeña ducha del baño de Finn, mientas Amy duerme a pocos metros de allí. Él la ama a ella con una locura impensada, y se encuentra a diario buscando nuevas formas de hacérselo saber. Así es como Rachel encuentra pequeñas notitas en sus cajones, o mensajes telefónicos grabados en el medio de la noche. Ella se convence, día a día, de que es imposible amarlo más, pero se equivoca; porque allí donde Finn juega con su hija, le dice "Te amo" o simplemente le guiña el ojo desde el otro rincón de la habitación algo en ella se enciende, algo que (está comenzando a creer) será imposible de apagar. Así es como él vuelve cada noche a su hogar para encontrarse con que Rachel y Amy le han preparado la cena, y todos se sientan a comer mientras la niña le relata, con lujo de detalle, alguna de las maravillosas cosas que ella y Rachel hacen juntas a diario. Pero aún así, cuando Amy logra quedarse dormida y él y Rachel se despiden (las pocas noches que ella no se queda a dormir a su lado) Finn no puede evitar sentir aquellas palabras de Blaine resonándole en la corteza cerebral. Se siente vacío e inseguro cuando ella no está a su lado, y Finn se pregunta qué sería de ellos si algún día Rachel no estuviera, si las cosas no salieran bien. Él sabe, con total certeza, que no puede decirle eso a ella. Que Rachel le dirá, con seguridad, que ella no va a irse a ningún lado. Y, sin embargo, aún cuando las cosas marchan bien, Finn no puede ocultar su temor: todo está saliendo _demasiado_ bien. Ellos nunca discuten, no se gritan, no pelean. Aquella es la gran diferencia entre los que eran antes, allí en Lima, y los que son ahora aquí en Nueva York.

Están recostados en la cama, una noche como cualquiera, cuando las cosas cambian.

- Creo que el sábado llevaré a Amy y a Sammy a ver el musical de Shrek. Dicen que es bastante bueno.- dijo ella, dejando el libro de crucigramas en la mesa de luz y apagando su velador. Finn no respondió, pero imitó el gesto, dejando los papeles del trabajo en el suelo y apagando su propia luz. Sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel acomodándose en la cama, buscando el suyo, y se giró para abrazarla y atraerla hacia él. Finn contuvo una carcajada al sentirla temblar cuando el sonido de un rayo irrumpió en la habitación.

- No te burles, Hudson. Sabes cuánto me asustan las tormentas.- murmuró ella, enterrando su cara en el espacio entre el cuello de Finn y la almohada. Éste le besó la coronilla, de forma conciliadora, mientras la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, cuando otro rayo azotó las ventanas, no fue un grito de Rachel el que se sintió. Ambos se incorporaron en la cama al sentir los pequeños pasos de Amy acercándose.

- ¿Te asustaste, pulga? Es solo una tormenta.- le dijo Finn, extendiendo sus brazos para recostarla a su lado. Amy lo esquivó, corriendo hasta el otro lado de la cama y acomodándose entre los brazos de Rachel.

- Mami, tengo miedo.- le dijo, conteniendo el llanto. Finn las miró extrañado, preguntándose desde cuándo Amy consideraba que Rachel era su madre. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo más extraño: por la forma en que Rachel la sostuvo, acariciándola como si nada, Finn entendió que aquella no era la primera vez, que Amy venía haciéndolo desde hacía un tiempo.

- Está bien, cariño, yo estoy un poco asustada también.- le murmuró ella a la niña, mientras le hacía una seña a Finn para que se volviera a acostar y se sumara al abrazo. Éste obedeció, rodeándolas a las dos con uno solo de sus largos brazos. Se quedó dormido, con el sonido de los suaves murmullos de la canción que Rachel le cantaba a Amy, y sintiendo como aquellas dudas y temores que había flotado en su mente durante las últimas semanas se materializaban.

- OO –

- Yo te acompaño hasta la puerta, así no te mojas con la lluvia.- dijo Rachel, tomando el paraguas.

- No, yo lo haré.- dijo Finn, quitándoselo de las manos y destrabándose el cinturón de seguridad. Amy le dio un beso a Rachel en la mejilla, y se bajó del auto con su pequeña mochila en la mano.

- Creo que ésta es la última lluvia de la temporada. Después tendremos la nieve.- explicó ella, tratando de hacer algo de conversación. Finn no contestó, se limitó a seguir mirando el mojado parabrisas, como memorizando cada gota de lluvia.- He pensado que podemos volver a Lima para la Navidad.- continuó, con el mismo propósito.- Tienes un par de semanas libres, si no me equivoco, y yo no estoy haciendo nada, así que podríamos ir a visitar a nuestros padres en lugar de hacerlos viajar hasta aquí. Blaine y Kurt irán, así que podría comprar los pasajes esta misma tarde, y Amy ya ha dicho que quiere ir…

- Amy ya ha dicho.- dijo Finn, deteniendo el auto en la puerta del apartamento de Rachel. Ésta se giró para mirarlo, extrañada por el tono hostil.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás de mal humor esta mañana.- le murmuró, estirando una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro sin éxito: Finn se movió en el asiento, impidiéndole que lo tocara. Rachel lo miró dolida.

- He estado pensando bastante en las cosas y no se… no se como decir esto.- se explicó, pasándose una mano por el oscuro cabello. Durante unos momentos, el auto se llenó del sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales y de las bocinas de los nerviosos automovilistas neoyorkinos.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente cuando dices que has estado "pensando en las cosas"?- murmuró ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Finn no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, y Rachel respondió soltando un ruidito molesto.

- ¿Qué es ahora Finn? ¿Cuál es la excusa? ¿Qué no te amo lo suficiente, que te amo demasiado, que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, que no te dejo respirar? ¡¿Qué vas a inventar ahora para deshacerte de mi?- le gritó, gesticulando con las manos y conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Tengo una hija, Rachel. Una hija que te ama casi tanto como a mi. Una hija que está comenzando a necesitarte, a depender de ti, a considerarte su madre. Y no puedo permitir que, dadas nuestras experiencias pasadas, ella sufra el día en que nos separemos.- se explicó, tratando de mantener la calma y de hacerle entender a Rachel que esto no tenía que ver con ellos.

- Querrás decir hoy, ¿no? Esta misma noche, cuando vuelva a su casa esperando que yo le enseñe a cantar Defying Gravity, y no me encuentre.- Dijo ella, sin siquiera tratar de contener las lágrimas. Finn le tomó una mano, tentativamente, pero esta vez fue ella la que se negó a ser tocada. Se bajó del auto, adentrándose en la tormenta, y Finn la siguió.

- ¡Tengo que pensar en ella, Rachel! Mi obligación es cuidarla y protegerla…- gritó, sobre el sonido de la lluvia.

- ¿Y quién dice que algo vaya a pasarle, Finn? ¡Creí que ésta vez era la definitiva, que no habría más… problemas o separaciones…- lo interrumpió ella, en el mismo tono. El agua comenzaba a correrle el maquillaje, y Finn creyó que no podría ser capaz de seguir con eso si se quedaba un minuto más allí. Se acercó un poco, tomándola por los brazos.

- Habrá problemas, Rachel, porque ya no somos unos chicos de dieciséis años.- le dijo. Rachel sonrió amargamente.

- Te equivocas, Finn. Tú aún sigues siendo el mismo niñito asustado, alérgico al compromiso.- respondió ella, girándose sobre sus talones y dejándolo allí, bajo la lluvia, conteniendo las lágrimas: aún cuando era mandona, gritona y terca… Rachel solía tener la razón, especialmente cuando se trataba de él.

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, aquí estoy. He notado que escribir este fic me desestresa bastante, así que estoy intentando escribirlo más seguido. No saben la alegría que me da que a ustedes les guste tanto, muchísimas gracias por las reviews, y ya estoy agregándole aquellas cosas que ustedes me sugieren, como incluir más parejas.**

**Espero que les guste este cap, lo hice un poco más largo para compensar por el anterior.**

**Disclaimer: No, Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Si así lo fuera, todos los capítulos incluirían algo de alcohol y ellos en poca ropa. **

IX

- ¿No has vuelto a hablar con ella?- inquirió Kurt, tirando las cáscaras de manzana en la bolsa de los residuos, y dándole a Finn las frutas para que éste las rebanara. Finn se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de contestar.

- Le dejé un mensaje en cuánto supe que Hiram estaba hospitalizado, pero no me ha contestado.- dijo, apenado. Kurt lo miró por un segundo, como si observara algo muy complicado.

- No entiendo que pasó. Hasta hace una semana, Blaine y yo esperábamos el momento en que nos anunciaran su fecha de bodas. Nunca pensamos que se… separarían así.- le murmuró, claramente sin comprenderlo. Finn no se molestó en contestarle. Hacía dos días que habían llegado a Lima, y había deseado encontrarse con Rachel desde el momento en que había oído que su padre estaba grave de salud. Amy entró en la cocina, cargando una bolsa del mercado, y hablando animadamente con Burt.

- Así que creo que empezaré con ballet en cuanto pueda, porque quiero bailar bien y Sammy ya comenzó y podemos ir juntas.- le dijo, dándole la pequeña bolsa y sentándose en la falda de su padre.

- Nos encontramos con Sam Evans en el mercado. Está de vuelta por el receso.- le comentó Burt a sus hijos, sentándose con ellos en la mesa.

- Podríamos reunirnos todos. Sé que Mercedes ha vuelto, y Rachel está aquí también.- Kurt se arrepintió de haberla nombrado en cuanto vio los ojos de su sobrina llenarse de ilusión, y los de Finn echándole una mirada llena de odio.

- ¡Papá, debemos ir a verla! ¡La extraño muchísimo! ¡Por favor, vamos!- le rogó, juntando sus manos en señal de súplica.

- No podemos molestarla, pulga. Rachel no está pasando por un buen momento, y no creo que tenga tiempo para vernos.- le dijo, acariciándole las mejillas. Amy se bajó de la falda de su padre, y salió corriendo hacia la vieja habitación de Finn, en la que ambos dormían.

- Creo que la llevaré un rato al parque. Tal vez así se canse un poco y deje de hacer preguntas.- propuso Burt, buscando sus abrigos.

- Realmente espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Finn. Porque, sinceramente, no veo que estar sin Rachel sea ni una millonésima parte de lo maravilloso que es estar con ella.- le dijo Kurt, limpiando la mesa antes de salir de la habitación, dejándolo una vez más en la nube de sus dudas.

- OO –

En las últimas semanas, Rachel había recibido más golpes que en los últimos diez años juntos. Había terminado con una relación que creía definitiva y sin final, y había regresado a su hogar para encontrarse con que su padre requería de una operación. La nieve que encontró al salir del hospital sólo logró profundizar su depresión. Se ajustó un poco más el abrigo, abrazándose a sí misma y dejando que sus pies la lleven a algún lugar. Quería llamar a Finn. Quería hablarle y rogarle para que se encontraran en algún lugar. Quería tenerlo a su lado, sentir sus brazos rodearla y el sonido de su voz llamando su nombre. Pero no podía: había entendido que ahora él tenía otras prioridades, y lo había entendido porque ella también las tenía. En cuánto había podido pasar el trago amargo de la separación, Rachel comprendió que nadie más que ella sabía cuánto dolía perder a una madre, a una que se había deseado tener toda la vida. No podía permitir que eso le ocurriera a Amy si ella y Finn no podían confiar el uno en el otro. Y entonces, oyó su voz, y todas las barreras que se había formado en esos días se derritieron como la suave nieve que le caía sobre el abrigo.

- ¡Más alto, Abuelo!- gritó Amy, mientras Burt hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por empujar el columpio.

- No puedo más, muñeca. Debemos volver para que tome mis medicinas.- le explicó.

- Yo puedo hacerlo, tengo bastante experiencia.- dijo Rachel, acercándose hasta ellos.

- Rachel…-murmuró Amy, saltando del columpio y corriendo hacia ella. Ésta la abrazó fuerte, mientras la niña le hundía la mejilla de un beso.

- ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?- dijo ella, también besándola.

- ¿Te quedas con ella así puedo regresar?- inquirió Burt.

- Si, quédate tranquilo. La llevaré antes de que caiga el sol.- prometió Rachel, sentándose en el columpio y poniendo a Amy en sus piernas.

- Te extrañé mucho. Pasaron muchas cosas en estos días.- murmuró Amy, acomodando su pequeña cabeza en el pecho de Rachel, buscando que ésta la abrace.

- Bueno, aquí estamos. Cuéntame que pasó.- contestó ella, apoyando su propia cabeza en la de la niña.

- Sammy comenzó las clases de ballet, y realmente quiero ir, pero quiero ir a ese lugar al que tu querías llevarme. Y mi conejo se manchó con jugo la otra noche, y papá no sabía como lo habías limpiado. Intentó hacerlo, pero no huele rico como cuando lo hacías tu. Y él está muy triste. Casi ni habla, y ayer no sonrió ni una sola vez cuando mirábamos Madagascar.- confesó la niña, realmente apenada. Se giró un poco para mirar a Rachel a los ojos, y la tomó de las mejillas con sus pequeñas manitos.- Tu también estás triste.- le dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Si, estoy triste. Mi papá está enfermo, y eso me pone triste.-le explicó, tratando de no llorar. Amy la abrazó más fuerte.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- le preguntó, claramente apenada. Rachel ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

- Esto. Ser mi mejor amiga de cinco años.- le contestó, abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo. No hablaron por un buen rato, limitándose a hacer lo que dos amigas que se quieren y que se necesitan hacen: estar juntas, recuperar el tiempo perdido. Rachel sintió el inconfundible sonido de la camioneta de Burt acercándose, y se aferró más a Amy, sabiendo que probablemente no volvería a verla por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no fue la voz de Burt la que se oyó.

- Deben estar congelándose aquí afuera.- Dijo Finn, caminando lentamente hasta ellas, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. En cuanto Rachel lo miró, todas las excusas que se había formado en la cabeza contra él perdieron sentido. Se incorporó dejando a Amy en el suelo, y caminaron juntas para encontrarse con él. Finn le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y Rachel se acercó más a él, buscando continuar la caricia.- ¿Porqué no vamos a casa, Amy, así Rachel y yo podemos hablar?- le ordenó. Se subieron al monovolumen, y Amy encendió la radio. Cuándo los primeros acordes de The Only Exception comenzaron a sonar, Finn y Rachel no pudieron evitar mirarse brevemente.

- Me gusta esta canción.- dijo Amy, tomándole la mano a Rachel.

- A mi también me gusta.- respondió Finn, sujetando las manos de las dos mujeres que yacían entrelazadas. En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Rachel, Finn le ordenó a Amy que esperara en el auto mientras él la acompañaba hasta la entrada.

- ¿Estarás sola esta noche?- le preguntó, al ver que la casa se encontraba oscura y vacía.

- Sí. A Papá lo operan mañana, así que Papi se quedó en el hospital con él. Yo iré en cuanto me despierte en la mañana.- le explicó, jugueteando con las llaves. Finn volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, llamándole la atención.

- Prepáranos un té, yo volveré pronto. No pienses que voy a dejarte sola.- le murmuró, con una sonrisa conciliadora. Rachel le devolvió el gesto, acariciándole ella la limpia mejilla.

- Sigues sin tener la barba.- le dijo.

- Sigue sin gustarte.- contestó él, mientras caminaba hacia el auto, desde donde Amy saludaba animadamente con su pequeña mano.

- OO –

- ¿Cuán grave es la situación?- preguntó Finn, entrando en la cálida cocina y colgando el abrigo en el perchero.

- Según el médico, tiene muy pocas posibilidades de que algo salga mal. Pero aún así no puedo evitar preocuparme.- le explicó Rachel. Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándola con detenimiento mientras ella preparaba las tazas de té y calentaba unos emparedados. Se incorporó para acercarse hasta ella, abrazándola de la cintura. Rachel se giró, buscando todo el confort que no había conseguido en los últimos días, perdiéndose en las profundidades de Finn, en la sensación de su mano acariciándole el cabello, y su inconfundible perfume penetrándole por los poros. Se separaron un poco, para mirarse a los ojos, y Finn intentó besarla.

- No. No hagas esto, no vuelvas a hacerme esto.- murmuró ella, alejándose tanto como le permitía la pequeña cocina.

- Rach, no se como pedirte perdón…

- ¿Sabes que es mejor que pedirme perdón, Finn? No lastimarme en primer lugar. No buscarme, prometiéndome una vida juntos, cuando vas a dejarme. No venir a sacar provecho de mis días vulnerables, del momento difícil por el que estoy pasando.- dijo ella, casi llorando, sirviendo el té en las dos tazas con las manos temblorosas.

- ¡No vine a eso, Rachel!- gritó él, enfadado, golpeando el cesto de la basura. Rachel se giró, sorprendida, y él se alegró de que ella se hubiera quedado sin habla. Aprovechó el momento de desconcierto para acercarse a ella, mirándola a los ojos.- Yo te amo. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Te amo tanto como aquella primera vez en que te escuché cantar, o en esos meses de tortura cuando te paseabas por la escuela con Jesse St. James del brazo.- le dijo, más calmado, tomándola de los antebrazos.- Sólo necesitaba entenderlo, ¿sabes? Sólo necesitaba darme cuenta de eso. De que la parte de mi que aun es ese niño asustado de dieciséis años necesita de la parte tuya que es una niña determinada. Y eso no está mal, Rach. Tu también sigues siendo la constructora de castillos aéreos que necesita de mi como cable a tierra de vez en cuando.- Rachel no contestó; aquellas raras veces en que Finn pensaba en las cosas y las hacía de acuerdo a lo que su corazón le dictaba… solía tener razón.

- Yo no puedo volver a pasar por esto. No puedo volver a una vida en la que te tengo y luego te pierdo. No lo soportaría.- le confesó, con aquella voz pequeña e insegura que sólo usaba para él.

- Yo te prometo que ésta es la definitiva. Lo prometo.- dijo, con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz. Rachel se separó, caminando hasta la mesa y sentándose lentamente en una silla.

- ¿Cuántas veces has prometido eso, Finn Hudson?- murmuró, frotándose los cansados ojos con la mano. Finn se arrodilló frente a ella, tomándole las manos.

- Quiero que te cases conmigo. Eso es para siempre. Y esta no es una tonta promesa de un chico de dieciséis años.- explicó, con los ojos llenos de esperanzas y de lágrimas. Rachel demoró un segundo en entender lo que Finn le estaba diciendo. Éste continuó.- Quiero que construyamos lo que nos queda de futuro juntos. Quiero que te mudes con nosotros, que seas la madre de la hija que ya tengo y la madre de los que están por venir. Quiero que compremos un gato, o un perro, y quiero que estés en todos mis juegos tal y como yo voy a estar en cada evento, en cada entrega de premios. Quiero hacer todo eso en el orden y en el tiempo que tu quieras. Porque te amo, Rachel. Tanto como me es posible, y a veces aún más.- finalizó, con un par de lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro. Ella lo miró por un segundo, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

- Está bien.- le contestó, arrodillándose también ella.

- ¿Está bien a casarte conmigo, o a mudarte o….?

- A todo. Absolutamente todo.- murmuró, antes de besarlo. Sabía a lágrimas y a sonrisas, y un poco al caramelo de cerezas que Finn había masticado en el auto. Sabía, sobretodo, a promesa. A compromiso. A amor. A dos personas que habían recorrido un largo camino para volver al punto de partida, aquél en el que se cree que todo es posible si se cuenta con el apoyo de quien nos ama. Sólo se separaron cuando el olor del pan quemado inundó la habitación, y se rieron un buen rato de esa pequeña estupidez. Aquella noche, mientras Rachel se metía en su cama de adolescente con un viejo pijama a rayas y Finn la acompañaba con su remera del McKingley y sus bóxers grises, ella pensó que las cosas saldrían bien. Que esa noche dormiría tranquila, y que en la mañana su padre tendría una buena operación. Que le compraría a Amy el tutú más hermoso que encontrara y que le pediría a Carole la receta del pie de manzanas que a Finn tanto le gustaba, para hacerlo cuando vuelvan a su hogar, sólo porque así de poderosa se sentía cuando Finn Hudson la besaba tiernamente y le deseaba las buenas noches.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, este cap salió un poco de la nada, no estaba en la planificación pero creo que terminó quedando bien. Puede que sea mi favorito :)**

**De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por las reviews, nunca pensé que podía llegar a gustarles tanto. En cuanto tenga un poco más de tiempo prometo leer los fic de todos.**

**Diclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de Troll Murphy :)**

X

Finn le sostuvo la mano durante las cuatro horas de la exitosa operación. Se la sostuvo cuando, unas horas después, pudieron entrar a ver a su padre en la pequeña habitación del hospital. Todavía se la sostenía cuando volvieron a cenar a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson, y sólo se la soltó durante el rato que Amy y Rachel armaron un rompecabezas. Mantuvo sus manos unidas toda aquella noche, cuando ambos volvieron al hospital para cuidar a Hiram, y las enfermeras comenzaron a especular si estaban o no casados. Le sostuvo la mano cuando se encontraron con Sam Evans en la gasolinera, y éste le preguntó a Finn si Amy era hija de ellos dos. Finn contestó que sí sin titubear, y Rachel le devolvió un apretón tan fuerte que casi le quiebra las falanges a la mitad. Se soltó de su mano un par de horas, que fue lo que le costó armarle una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa en conjunto con Amy, Carole, Kurt y Blaine, y volvió a tomarla de la mano cuando, al bajar esa noche del auto después de haber pasado el día en el hospital, le ordenó que se tapara los ojos hasta llegar al interior de la casa. Rachel se soltó de él sólo porque tomarlo de la mano ya no era suficiente. Le hundió la boca de un beso enfrente de todos, con Kurt y una recién llegada Mercedes haciendo ruidos molestos, y con los ojos de Amy clavados en sus rostros.

- Este es para ti, porque ahora eres mi mejor amiga de _veintinocho_ años.- le dijo Amy, una vez que se sobrepuso del asombro de verlos besarse, entregándole un colorido dibujo. Rachel tuvo que contener el llanto en cuanto lo vio: la niña había dibujado a Finn en un traje de príncipe muy estrafalario, y se había retratado a si misma como una especie de hada que volaba sobre ellos. Rachel se encontraba al lado de Finn, con su vestido y maquillaje de Elpheaba, y Amy había garabateado un "te quiero" con su torpe letra infantil.

- Es hermoso, Amy. Ven aquí.- le ordenó, abrazándola muy fuerte.

- Yo no tuve tiempo de comprarte nada.- se lamentó Finn, claramente apenado.

- Ya me has dado regalos suficientes por varios cumpleaños.- le murmuró ella, tomándolo nuevamente de la mano para guiarlo hasta la sala, en donde toda su familia los esperaba.

- oo –

Hiram fue dado de alta dos noches antes de Navidad, y Kurt consideró que no hacer una fiesta era un delito (aún cuando los Berrys no celebraran la Navidad en sí misma). Durante esos dos días los tuvo a todos, incluyendo a los padres de Blaine que ni siquiera habían terminado de asentarse, cortando papeles, poniendo adornos y preparando aperitivos. Finn y Amy estaban quedándose con los Berrys, para que Blaine y su familia estuvieran más cómodos, y Amy ya había encontrado en Leroy y Hiram otro par de abuelos que la consintieran. Aunque Rachel disfrutaba de las fiestas, las reuniones y la familia, extrañaba pasar tiempo a solas con Finn, y eran pocos los momentos que lograban robarse, escondiéndose de Amy y de las garras del planificador Kurt. Así que en Nochebuena, cuando todos fueron a dormirse con los estómagos llenos de la típica comida de esas festividades, Rachel se deslizó de su cama (que compartía con Amy) hasta el pequeño sofá cama en el que Finn estaba durmiendo. Le tapó los labios con una mano, para que éste no gritara, mientras se metía entre las sábanas.

- Hola.- le murmuró Finn, en cuanto reconoció el pequeño cuerpo que se amoldaba al suyo.

- Al fin logro tener un momento contigo.- dijo ella, apoyándose en su propio codo para darle un beso húmedo y dulce. Finn se lo devolvió, tratando de expresarle así cuánto la había extrañado. Estaba comenzando a meterse realmente en el beso cuando Rachel se separó.

- Por muy excitante que sea hacer eso en el sillón de mis padres, con ellos y tu hija durmiendo en la parte de arriba, esta noche no sucederá.

- Tu eres la que viene a las dos de la mañana a mi sofá cama y me dispara con toda su sensualidad.- se quejó él, tratando de besarla de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que soy sensual?- le preguntó, con un tono juguetón en la voz que hizo que Finn tuviera que poner todo su empeño en no dejarse llevar por aquél ardor que lo invadía de la cintura para abajo. No le contestó con palabras, si no que más bien prefirió volver a besarla y esperar que aquello que se estaba preparando allí debajo le respondiera su pregunta. En cuanto sintió los labios de Rachel curvarse en una sonrisa contra los suyos, se volteó para quedar por encima de ella, y comenzó a besarle la zona del pulso, sintiendo sus pequeñas manos acariciándole la parte baja de su abdomen. Finn se separó, para recostarse a su lado, sintiendo como Rachel le echaba una mirada asesina.

- Por muy excitante que sea hacer esto en el sillón de tus padres, con ellos y mi hija durmiendo en la parte de arriba, esta noche no sucederá. Tengo miedo de que entre Santa por la chimenea y nos encuentre jugueteando con los regalos antes de lo permitido.- bromeó, rodeándola con un brazo para atraerla hacia sí.

- Buena metáfora, Hudson.- murmuró ella, aun ofendida.

- Hey, las metáforas son importantes, ¿no lo crees?- agregó él, logrando que Rachel se olvidara de su enojo y se acercara más, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

- ¿Cómo crees… cómo crees que serán nuestros hijos? ¿Has pensado en eso alguna vez? - le preguntó, después de un buen rato sin hablar.

- He pensado en eso desde ese día en que te prometí que iban a ser judíos. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, creo que Kurt hará lo imposible para que celebremos la Navidad.- respondió, ganándose un pequeño mordiscón de parte de Rachel.

- Eso hasta que descubra que en el Hanukka celebramos ocho noches. No va a poder resistirse. Y, de todas formas, ¿qué tiene que ver Kurt con todo esto? - dijo ella, volviéndose a ofender.

- Nada. Era sólo una broma.- se defendió él.- Lo que trato de decirte es que no importa cómo sean, serán nuestros. De nosotros dos. Serán producto de la combinación del amor que nos tenemos y de la increíble forma en que lo hacemos. No puede salir mal.- le explicó.

- Espero… espero que sean amables como tú. Y que tengan tu sonrisa. Y tu nariz.- murmuró Rachel, pasando su dedo índice por el rostro de Finn.

- Espero que tengan tu talento, y tu pasión. Y tus ojos. Tus ojos son hermosos.- agregó él, girándose un poco para verla a la luz de la luna.

- Y quiero tener más de uno, al menos uno de cada uno, porque sé cuán horrible es ser hija única y no quiero que Amy pase por eso. Tener una niña sería genial, porque serían muy amigas y hablarían entre ellas y me ocultarían todo, y yo les enseñaría a vestirse y a maquillarse. Y podríamos tener un varón, o varios, así tu les enseñas a jugar al Football y a hacer cosas de hombres, y…- Rachel no pudo finalizar, porque Finn le hundió la boca de un beso en cuanto oyó todos los planes que ella tenía para ellos, para él, para su hija y su familia. Olvidó por un momento que era Nochebuena, que no estaban solos, que el sillón hacía ruido, y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en hacerle saber cuánto la amaba.

- No hay nada, nada en el mundo mejor que saber que me has elegido a mi para esta tarea. Para ser el padre de tus hijos.- le dijo, con la voz cargada de emoción, en cuanto tuvo la fuerza para despegarse por unos segundos.

- Yo creo que, después de todo, estamos a mano.- le contestó ella, volviendo a besarlo. Ambos pensaron, antes de dormirse, que amarse ya no era suficiente. Que debían inventar un nuevo tipo de palabra para aquello que ocurría entre ellos.

- OO-

- Papá, quiero abrir los regalos. Despierta, despierta, ¡DESPIERTA!- gritó Amy, saltando sobre los dormidos cuerpos de Finn y Rachel, y logrando que éste soltara un gruñido.

- ¿Habrá una jaula para ponerte entre todos esos regalos?- bromeó Finn, mientras Rachel se movía un poco en la cama, sin despertarse.

- Hiram y Leroy dicen que no podemos abrirlos hasta que ustedes despierten, y quiero hacerlo ahora, así que ¡hazlo!- le ordenó, poniéndose las manos en la cintura. Finn la miró extrañado.

- ¿Desde cuándo te comportas así?- le preguntó, regañándola.

- Perdón.- murmuró la niña, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Así está mejor. Tu prepara las cosas, que Rachel y yo vamos en un segundo.- le ordenó, dándole una palmadita en el trasero de forma amigable.

- Es igual que tú. Con un beso arregla todo.- dijo Rachel, con voz somnolienta, desde las profundidades de las sábanas.

- Es igual de persuasiva que yo asi que, si no te levantas en treinta segundos, vendrá corriendo a arrastrarnos o a amenazarnos con un cuchillo.- le explicó, recibiendo como respuesta un almohadón en la cara. Finn hizo uso de su fuerza para sujetar a Rachel de la cintura, cargándola sobre su hombro, hasta la sala de estar en la que el resto de la familia los esperaba.

- Les dije que lo lograría.- dijo Amy a los dos hombres, con una mueca que demostraba una clara autosatisfacción.

- Buenos días a todos, y Felíz Navidad.- dijo Finn, recibiendo la taza de chocolate caliente que Leroy le tendía y sentándose en uno de los sillones. Rachel lo imitó, y se sentó a su lado, dejando que él la abrace.

- Muy bien, Amy, trae aquél regalo que es para ti y tu padre.- le indicó Hiram, señalando una caja envuelta en un papel brillante.

- ¡Guau, Hiram, esto es demasiado!- dijo Finn, mirando con asombro la cámara de video que los Berrys le había regalado.

- Descuida. Nosotros sabemos cuán útiles son esas cuando tienes una hija hermosa y talentosa como la tuya.- dijo Leroy. Amy les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, y repartió sus regalos, que consistían en unas galletas que ella y Kurt habían preparado.

- Éste es de Amy y mio para ti.- dijo Finn, entregándole a Rachel un envoltorio plateado. Esta dejó el suéter que sus padres le habían regalado para desenvolverlo. Se encontró con los rostros de ellos tres sonriendo alegremente, sobre el fondo de un brillante castillo inflable. El portarretratos de plata en el que Finn había puesto la foto estaba lleno de unas pequeñas estrellas doradas. Rachel le dio un beso, en forma de agradecimiento, y Amy soltó una risita.

- ¡Hazlo otra vez!- pidió, mientras aplaudía entusiasmada. Finn sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a Rachel, antes de volverla a besar.- ¡Otra vez, otra vez!

- ¡Pero si aún te falta abrir mi regalo!- dijo Finn, entregándole a Amy una pequeña cajita roja. La niña la abrió con cuidado, sacando el pequeño prendedor plateado de adentro.

- ¡Es otro pingüino para mi brazalete!- gritó, acercándose hasta su padre para que éste se lo colocara.

- ¿Ves que tiene allí? –preguntó éste, señalándolo.

- Es… una estrella dorada. ¡Es Rachel!- contestó Amy, tan entusiasmada que hacía casi imposible para Finn ponerle el brazalete de regreso. Rachel no dijo nada: se quedó por un rato mirando los tres pequeños pingüinos que colgaban de la muñeca de Amy, pensando en qué momento había ocurrido todo eso. En cuanto sintió la mano de Finn tomar la suya, por millonésima vez en esos días, hizo una nota mental de memorizarse todas las festividades judías, católicas y budistas del mundo. Si todas iban a ser como esa, ¿porqué limitarse a una sola creencia? De seguro Kurt encontraría un tema para cada fiesta.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, la verdad es que ya no se como agradecerles por todas las reviews **** en serio, son demasiado buenos, Hahaha!**

**Este cap es muy cortito, así que subo dos para que tengan más para leer.**

**No falta mucho para el final, pero ya tengo ideas para el próximo fic, así que no se alarmen.**

**Disclaimer: No, Glee no me pertenece. Tampoco sus personajes. (Excepto Amy que, a mi entender, es el mejor personaje de todos, Hahaha) **

XI

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Finn y Rachel consiguieron su primer escándalo mediático. En la esfera de Broadway ella era la estrella reciente que despertaba más intriga, así que en poco tiempo todo el mundo comenzó a preguntarse quién era el misterioso hombre que pasaba a recogerla todos los miércoles después de su función. No ayudaba, tampoco, que ella contestara con una risita nerviosa cada vez que le preguntaban si estaba saliendo con alguien, sobre todo si el entrevistador era una famosa conductora de algún programa diurno, y las últimas funciones de ella en Wicked se llenaron de paparazzis tratando de retratar al maldito bastardo que había conseguido conquistar a Rachel Berry. Rachel y Finn no hablaban de eso. Ella solía pensar que él realmente no entendía lo que significaba protagonizar la obra más vista de Nueva York, pero a Finn parecía no importarle la eventual molestia de la fama de Rachel. Sin embargo se negaba a acompañarla a las entregas de premios y las galas a beneficio, y Rachel pensaba que tarde o temprano terminaría por cansarse de todo eso. Kurt lo encontraba divertido siempre y cuando él pudiera ocupar el lugar de su hermano y oficiar de acompañante en las elegantes cenas y veladas. Hacía un par de días, sin embargo, su agente la había llamado para informarle que un tabloide estaba relacionándola con un jugador de los Jets, puesto que Rachel había comenzado a ir asiduamente a sus fiestas, acompañando a Finn. Ella no pudo evitar pensar, entonces, que esa podía ser la gota que colmara el vaso. En cuanto oyó el sonido de su puño en la puerta aquella mañana, mientras tomaba el desayuno, Rachel supo que había estado en lo cierto.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- le preguntó Finn, sin siquiera decirle buenos días, irrumpiendo en la habitación.

- Si lo mueves de esa forma no podré saberlo jamás.- bromeó Rachel, tratando de aligerar la tensión. Él le echó una mirada furibunda, arrojando el tabloide en la mesa del comedor.

- Resulta que estoy comprando el café, como cualquier persona normal, y escucho a dos mujeres detrás mío hablando de ti y de Karl Russel, de lo lindos que son como pareja y de lo talentosos que serán sus hijos porque, claramente, ambos son ampliamente aptos en sus disciplinas.- volvió a tomar la revista, golpeando el rostro del jugador de Football mientras hablaba.- El señor del puesto de diarios, sin embargo, no opinó lo mismo. Verás, él y su esposa fueron a verte al teatro y, en su humilde opinión, tú te mereces más que Karl. Karl, EL Karl, no es suficiente para Rachel Berry.- se arrojó en el sillón de forma violenta, tirando la revista por el suelo, y Rachel se acercó hasta él para sentarse a su lado.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Te molesta que sea público, que ese tal Karl sea mi "novio", que mi cara salga en los tabloides, o… que nuestros hijos sean talentosos?- barajó, acariciándole el oscuro cabello.

- Me molesta no ser lo suficiente para ti. Me molesta que sólo soy este… entrenador de segunda que hace manualidades con su hija cuando ni el mismo Karl Russel, estrella de los Jets, es suficiente para ti.- murmuró, escondiéndole la mirada. Rachel sintió como si alguien le golpeara con un bloque de hielo en el pecho.

- Hey… mírame.- le ordenó, tomándolo de las mejillas, y recibiendo una mirada triste como respuesta.- Quiero que te grabes esto en la cabeza: siempre serás suficiente para mi. Aun si fueras… un vagabundo de esos que viven en las salidas del metro. Aún así, te amaría y serías más que suficiente, porque serías Finn el vagabundo y cualquier tipo de Finn me basta y me sobra.- le confesó, mientras le acariciaba los tristes ojos y Finn se acercaba más a ella.

- Entonces… ¿no te estás conformando conmigo?- le preguntó.

- Eso me duele un poco, porque sabes perfectamente que en realidad me conformo con el resto. Que todos estos años, todo lo que hacía era conformarme con la fama, el trabajo y los fans… esperando el momento en que tu volvieras a mi vida.- dijo Rachel, con un tono tan triste como el de él. Éste la atrajo hacia sí, sentándola en su falda como solía hacerlo siempre que tenían ese tipo de momentos íntimos y frágiles.

- Lo siento mucho, Rach. No volverá a pasar.- se disculpó, besándole le coronilla. Rachel se acomodó un poco, apoyando su cabeza en el firme pecho de Finn.

- Un poco de celos, de vez en cuando, no vienen mal.- le murmuró, antes de que ambos se quedaran en silencio, disfrutando el uno de otro, mientras la cara del pobre Karl Russel sonreía idiotamente desde el suelo.

Dos semanas después, Finn asiste a su primer evento. Es un baile de caridad organizado por el Hospital de niños de Nueva York, y Rachel le elije un smoking que combina con su vestido verde (Amy dice que parece un pingüino pero que, después de todo, eso es lo que son, o al menos así es la metáfora). Bailan, se divierten, y Rachel canta un par de canciones. Nadie pregunta quién es Finn: aún si fuera el presidente sería poco relevante. Rachel Berry está feliz, y todo Nueva York parece sonreír con ella.

**¿Y, que opinan? ¿Les gustó? Lean el próximo que también es bueno. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo prometido es deuda :)**

XII

- ¿Es una necesidad imperante que tomen cerveza de esa forma?- inquirió Kurt, con cara de asco, mientras él y Rachel ocupaban su palco en el estadio.

- Relájate, es parte del espectáculo.- le contestó ella, buscando a Finn entre la multitud.

- Mami, estoy jugando con Kelly allí arriba.- gritó Amy, y Rachel le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras la veía sentarse en el espacio en donde las familias de los jugadores de se encontraban.

- Esto no dará tiempo para hablar sin interrupciones.- dijo Kurt, sirviéndose un caramelo de menta y dándole uno a Rachel.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- inquirió Rachel, claramente entusiasmada.

- De Pie Grande y tú, Berry, ¿de qué más podríamos hablar?- contestó él, exasperado. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el extraño sobrenombre que Kurt había elegido para su hermano.

- Las cosas van muy bien. Estamos tratando de… de buscar la forma de avanzar, pero no muy rápido. Vamos con cautela.- le respondió ella.

- ¿Y eso en qué consiste? ¿Qué es lo que _tu_ quieres hacer?- le dijo, enfatizando la parte que le correspondía, mientras las porristas entraban al campo de juego y una multitud de hombres enardecidos soltaba un grito al unísono.

- Bueno… yo quiero estar con él. Con ellos, en realidad.- dijo Rachel, en cuanto el estadio se apaciguó. Miró a Kurt por un segundo antes de confesarle aquello que no había sido capaz de decirle a nadie más.- Me pidió… Finn me pidió que me casara con él.- Kurt tuvo que taparse la boca con sus manos, para evitar que se le escapara el sorbo de agua que acababa de tomar.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?- le preguntó, una vez que pudo recuperar la respiración.

- Tranquilo, no fue… no fue exactamente una proposición…- dijo ella, intentando calmarlo. Kurt la miró exasperado, rogándole por más información.- Fue hace más de dos meses, cuando volvimos a Lima en el receso. Me dijo que quería casarse conmigo, que quería que vivamos juntos, y que él iba a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Y yo acepté, por supuesto.

- Bueno, eso lo cambia todo. ¿Cuándo van a mudarse?- preguntó, entusiasmado, mientras le sujetaba una mano.

- No hemos vuelto a hablar del tema, no desde que volvimos. Si las cosas siguen bien como vienen… ¿porqué cambiarlas?- dijo Rachel, tratando de ocultar su desilusión.

- Tu y yo conocemos a Finn mejor que nadie. Sabes que si no le das un empujoncito… generalmente le cuesta empezar.- murmuró Kurt, tratando de consolarla un poco. Se sorprendieron al ver que los Jets anotaban un touchdown, y todos a su alrededor gritaban y saltaban de la alegría. Rachel pudo ver como Finn, desde el otro extremo del campo, se abrazaba con Blaine tan fuerte que lograba levantarlo unos centímetros.

- ¿Ya ha hablado Finn con Lindsay?- le preguntó Kurt, cuando volvieron a sentarse y el juego llegó al medio tiempo.

- ¿Quién es Lindsay?- inquirió Rachel, casi risueña, pero cambiando la expresión en cuánto vió el rostro preocupado de Kurt.

- ¿Realmente no sabes quién es?- le respondió. Rachel negó con la cabeza, y Kurt soltó un resoplido molesto.

- Bueno, Pie grande, esta noche te espera una perorata. ¿Porqué no puedo quedarme callado?- murmuró, más para él mismo que para Rachel. Ésta no volvió a hablar en el resto de la tarde, y ni siquiera notó que, al finalizar el partido, los Jets festejaban la victoria por tres touchdowns, mientras la declaraban a ella su amuleto de la suerte.

- OO-

- Creo que comenzaré a guardar los bonos por partidos ganados. Si sigues dándonos suerte, tal vez podremos comprar una casa para el final de temporada.- dijo Finn, tratando de que Rachel captara el tono serio detrás de la broma. Ésta no contestó, si no que siguió revolviendo en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

- ¿Has visto los pijamas verdes de Amy, esos que tienen los pececitos? Porque quiere usarlos y no los encuentro.- le preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Finn había dicho.

- Están en el segundo cajón.

- ¡Ya busqué allí, Finn, y no están!- respondió ella, de mala manera, al borde de las lágrimas.

- Hey, hey… ¿Qué ocurre?- murmuró él, acercándose hasta ella y tomándola de los hombros para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Quién es Lindsay? ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella? – inquirió Rachel, sosteniéndole la mirada y tratando de que él no eluda la pregunta.

- ¿Quién… quién te habló de ella?

- ¡No importa quien fue, Finn, importa que no fuiste tu! ¡Importa que no confías en mi lo suficiente como para hablarme de una fulana!- estalló ella, tratando de no llorar.

- Rachel… no es importante. Iba a contártelo tarde o temprano…

- ¿Si no es importante por qué lo ocultas? ¿Porqué se otras cosas sin importancia, como la leche preferida de Amy o el tipo de jabón al que eres alérgico, pero no se absolutamente nada de la existencia de una mujer que, aparentemente, tiene que opinar sobre nuestras vidas?- dijo, tratando de no gritar, y apoyando en el suelo el cesto de la ropa. Finn se quedó allí, en silencio, mirándola con ojos culpables, lo que hizo que la ira de Rachel creciera aún más.

- ¿Mami… encontraste los pijamas?- preguntó la voz de Amy, desde la habitación.

- No, cariño, deberás usar otros. ¿Adónde vas?- inquirió Rachel, en cuanto Finn tomó su abrigo y las llaves de la entrada.

- Necesito ir a caminar. No me esperes.- le dijo, cruzando el umbral.

- No iba a hacerlo.- murmuró ella, sintiendo como su voz rebotaba contra la pesada puerta de madera.

- ¿Vienes a leerme un cuento o estás muy cansada?- preguntó Amy, sin darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Rachel sonrió al ver que la niña se había puesto dos piezas de pijamas distintas, y tenía el pantalón al revés.

- Vamos a ponernos bien los pijamas y después a leer un cuento.- le contestó, llevándola hasta su cuarto.

- OO –

Finn dejó el abrigo en el perchero, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y se acercó hasta el cuarto de su hija. Sonrió al encontrarse con que Amy y Rachel se habían quedado dormidas en la pequeña cama de la niña, haciendo lo imposible para no caerse. Caminó lentamente hasta Rachel, y le acarició la frente, haciendo que ésta se despertara.

- Hey.- murmuró, moviéndose un poco para no despertar a Amy.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó él. Rachel le señaló la puerta, y ambos se encaminaron al living, sentándose en el sillón.

- Lamento haberte gritado.- se disculpó ella, tomándole una de sus frías manos entre las propias.

- Lamento no haberte contado de Lindsay. No es nada, realmente, pero sabes que tengo una tendencia a posponer las verdades dolorosas.- murmuró él, y por un momento la malvada sonrisa de Santana Lopez cruzó la mente de Rachel.

- Debes… debes confiar en mí, Finn. No puedes hablar de… comprar casas si no eres capaz de confiar en mi.- le dijo Rachel, acariciándole ahora la frente, tratando de borrar las líneas de preocupación que se habían dibujado en su rostro.

- ¿Escuchaste eso, entonces?- preguntó Finn, más aliviado.

- Claro que lo escuché. Estaba muy enojada para procesarlo.- respondió, con una sonrisa. Él la atrajo hacia sí, dejándola que se siente en su falda.- Prométeme que no vamos a volver a discutir así.

- Te prometo que vamos a pelearnos bastante… pero que siempre voy a volver.- dijo él, acariciándole el cabello.

- Yo prometo que siempre voy a estar esperándote.- contestó ella, estirándose un poco para besarlo. Él la tomó de las mejillas, profundizando el beso, dejando una vez más que de esa forma Rachel entendiera cuánto lo sentía, y cuánto la amaba.

- Lindsay es la hermana de Laura. Es la única familiar que queda de su parte de la familia y… desde que nos mudamos aquí ha estado peleando por la custodia de Amy.- le explicó. Rachel no pudo contener la ira que creció dentro de ella.

- ¿Puede hacer eso? Quiero decir… tú has cuidado de Amy toda su vida, y tienes tu trabajo y tu casa y eres su padre…

- Puede intentarlo. Y la entiendo, Rach. Amy es todo lo que le queda.- dijo Finn tratando de calmarla.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan… tan tranquilo con todo esto?- preguntó ella, extrañada.

- No lo estoy. Estoy aterrado. No hay un solo día que pase sin que piense que sería de mi sin Amy. Pero también se que si hago bien mi trabajo, si soy un buen padre y me mantengo así… no hay forma de que la separen de mi. Por eso pongo toda mi energía en eso. Y por eso te necesito conmigo más que nunca.- le confesó, abrazándola más fuerte. Rachel tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

- Entonces, en el supuesto caso en que yo quisiera mudarme con ustedes o… o que consideráramos (en un futuro lejano) comprar esa casa de la que tanto hablas… ¿necesitaríamos su autorización?- preguntó, tratando de eliminar el tono preocupado de su voz. Finn sonrió, acostándose en el sillón y llevándose a Rachel con él, y dejándola que se recueste sobre su pecho.

- Esas son nuestras decisiones. Tuyas y mías. Nuestras. No creo que a ningún juez le moleste que yo le de a mi hija una madre y un hogar normal.- le dijo, viendo como los ojos de Rachel se iluminaban con la tenue luz que se filtraba por las ventanas.

- Yo creo que nos está yendo muy bien… y que nos va a ir aun mejor.- murmuró, volviéndole a acariciar el rostro, que aún poseía algo del frio que Finn había traído de la calle.

- Yo creo que deberías mudarte con nosotros. Se que es un gran paso, y se que amas tu casa y que tal vez es pedirte mucho porque… porque este lugar no es tan lindo como el que tu tienes. Pero no se si Amy querría irse de aquí, y …- Finn no pudo terminar la idea, porque Rachel lo besó tan fuerte que casi le hizo daño. Sonrió al pensar que tal vez esa era su costumbre favorita, cuando Rachel interrumpía sus torpes discursos con un beso de ese tipo.

- Creo que comenzaré a empacar mañana mismo.- dijo ella, incorporándose del sillón y tendiéndole la mano.

- ¿No te molesta mudarte aquí entonces… no te parece poco?- preguntó él, realmente apenado, mientras se ponía el pijama. Rachel lo detuvo antes de que pudiera ponerse del todo la playera con la que dormía.

- Aquél apartamento era eso: un apartamento. Tú me estás dando un hogar.- murmuró ella, tirando al suelo la ropa, mientras se sacaba la propia y lo empujaba hacia la cama. Finn contuvo una carcajada.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- preguntó, sin oponer resistencia, mientras Rachel le besaba suavemente la zona donde su cuello y su hombro se encontraban.

- Supongo que después de esa pelea que tuvimos podemos intentar eso que algunos llaman "sexo de reconciliación".- le murmuró, con una voz baja y sensual.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se encontró con Rachel y Amy en la cocina al salir de la ducha, pensó que haría todo lo posible para que las cosas salieran bien. Se sentó en la pequeña isla, y miró como Amy se tragaba casi de un sorbo el batido que Rachel le había preparado. Ésta hacía una lista de las cosas de cocina que debía empacar en su vieja casa, mientras regañaba a Finn por los pocos utensilios que poseía.

- No te quites la bufanda.- le murmuró, cuando él y Amy la despidieron en la puerta.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él, intrigado.

- Creo que anoche marqué algo de territorio. Pero eso es porque te amo.- le dijo, besándolo brevemente, con la misma voz pequeña que había usado la noche anterior. Finn sonrió, mientras la veía pavonearse hasta su auto, pensando que valía la pena discutir de vez en cuando solo para tener ese tipo de reconciliación.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, este cap es definitivamente un bonus. Se me ocurrió esta tarde mientras viajaba en el autobús, y dije "Hey, ¿Porqué no agregarlo?". Así que ahí les va. (Creo que es mi Favorito hasta ahora).**

**Espero que lo sigan disfrutando :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. **

XIII

El primer fin de semana de Rachel y Amy a solas ocurrió a fines del invierno. Los Jets jugaban en Arizona, y Finn no había terminado de subirse al avión que las muchachas ya habían comenzado con todos sus planes. Rachel llevó a Amy a un estudio de grabación, para mostrarle cómo funcionaba, y las dos terminaron grabando su propia versión de la canción de Cruella DeVille, aún cuando Amy se equivocó en la mitad de la letra. Rachel pensó en guardárselo a Finn como un regalo de cumpleaños, pero estaba tan orgullosa que para la mitad de la tarde ya le había enviado la versión en MP3, y los 20 jugadores de los Jets se pasaron la práctica escuchando la canción unas cuarenta veces.

El día del partido, Rachel, Amy y Kurt programaron una sesión de manicura mientras veían a Finn y a Blaine por la televisión nacional, y Amy se entusiasmó tanto que terminó rompiendo una de sus Barbies cuando el equipo contrario marcó con Touchdown. (Kurt recordará por siempre aquél partido como "La Gran Masacre de la Barbie Malibú"). Los Jets terminaron ganando en el último minuto, y Rachel no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de orgullo al ver el rostro feliz de Finn en la pantalla del televisor, mientras Kurt y Amy trataban de copiar la coreografía de las porristas, y éste le contaba a su sobrina de aquel único campeonato de las Cheerios al que había asistido (y ganado).

Cuando Finn volvió a casa, él y Rachel inauguraron el denominado "Sexo de la Victoria", que conjugaba las ansias de haber estado separados durante casi cinco días y la emoción de haber cobrado otro jugoso bono por victoria. Secretamente, Finn comenzó a desear que todos los fines de semana los Jets jugaran fuera, hasta que un partido ganado en Nueva York le enseño que el "Sexo de Victoria" se aplicaba también a los juegos de locales.

- OO-

El segundo fin de semana de Rachel y Amy a solas ocurrió entrada la primavera. Ambas habían planeado con anticipación un picnic en Central Park, así que cuando Finn se despidió rumbo a Texas, tomaron la cesta y marcharon hacia allí. Claramente, Rachel había pasado por alto el pronóstico del clima, que prometía la última gran tormenta de nieve, por lo que ambas volvieron al apartamento húmedas, frías y de mal humor. El resto del fin de semana pasó como una gran nube de descongestivos, tés de hierbas, baños tibios y películas de Disney. (Kurt lo recordará por siempre como "El fin de semana de la catarata de Kleenex").

Los Jets perdieron por tres puntos, y Finn volvió devastado para encontrarse con una casa en ruinas y dos mujeres moribundas en su cama. Días después, cuando Rachel fue capaz de recuperarse, inventaron la "Ronda de Consuelo", que conjugaba sus ganas de olvidar la derrota con la decepción de perder el bono por triunfo. Rachel se inscribió al canal del tiempo, y Finn pensó que amaba hacer el amor con ella aún cuando no tenía un rótulo. El resto de la semana, Rachel se instaló en la casa de Kurt para cuidarlo de la reciente gripe que éste había contraído, y durante cuatro días lo escuchó maldecirla en cuatro lenguas distintas.

- OO-

El tercer fin de semana, Rachel y Amy decidieron que debían aprovechar el tiempo en hacer algo realmente constructivo (Rachel pensó que eso sería bueno, y Amy pensó que todo lo que Rachel proponía era increíble). Finn iba a estar afuera varios días, puesto que los Jets jugaban en Florida, así que decidieron que redecorar la cocina era la mejor opción. Si los Jets perdían, esa sería una buena forma de alegrarlo (al menos una en la que Amy formara parte). Así que, durante todo el viernes, Amy y Rachel pintaron las paredes, alacenas y estantes de un color melocotón, que duró exactamente lo que tardó Kurt en llegar y gritarles (en los mismos cuatro idiomas) que aquello era un asalto al buen gusto. (Kurt lo recordará por siempre como "El fin de semana de la agonía visual"). Con mucho esfuerzo, algo más de pintura, tres overoles y la discografía de Madonna lograron terminar la remodelación en el mismo momento en que los Jets finalizaban ganando por tres Touchdowns, y Rachel se aseguró de que la lencería que había comprado (previendo una victoria en base a las estadísticas que Blaine, cordialmente, le había enviado por email) le entrara debajo del sucio overol. Finn regresó, feliz y sonriente, para encontrarse con la cocina casi irreconocible, Amy transformada en una fan de Madonna y una Rachel más sexy que nunca. Pensó que si remodelar la cocina iba a ponerla de tan buen humor, era capaz de comprarle una casa sólo para verla reír, como ahora, mientras se sacaba el overol en un movimiento lento pero fluido, volviéndolo loco.

- OO –

El cuarto fin de semana, los Jets juagaban en Ohio, así que toda la pandilla juntó sus cosas y se trasladó hasta la querida Lima para una maratón de Football, comida y familia. Finn y Blaine estaban prácticamente todo el día fuera, y por lo general también se llevaban a Burt, por lo que al trío magnífico de Rachel, Amy y Kurt se le sumaron Carole y los Berrys. Rachel había olvidado cuan lindo era Lima en la primavera, y se pasaron todo el fin de semana recorriendo lugares y visitando amigos, hasta que el domingo se dirigieron al estadio en busca de la victoria. Para ese entonces, Kurt y Amy ya habían logrado pulir la coreografía de las porristas, y la niña casi muere de la alegría al darse cuenta de que las cámaras de televisión la enfocaban a ella mientras bailaba al ritmo de las pompas y los silbatos. (En lo que Kurt recordaría por siempre como el "Fin de semana del debut Televisivo de Amy Hudson".) En cuanto los Jets perdieron, Rachel pensó que Finn debería esperar hasta dentro de unos días para obtener su dosis de "Ronda de Consuelo", pero entonces éste la invitó a ver una película de Aliens en el autocine, y Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al verlo estacionar el auto en el medio de la carretera, tumbándole el asiento y acercándose para besarla.

- Debo decirte, el post-game me está entusiasmando más que el juego mismo.- le confesó él, acomodándose el cabello una vez que terminaron y estacionaban el auto en el garaje de Burt.

- Hoy corté mi racha de buena suerte.- se quejó Rachel, una vez que se acostaron a dormir, haciéndole notar que era el primer juego al que había asistido en el que los Jets no habían ganado.

- Créeme, cariño, contigo siempre hay buena suerte.- le respondió Finn, acercándose nuevamente mientras trataba de no hacer ruido en el viejo sofá cama. Si la luz hubiera estado encendida, hubiera visto lo que posiblemente era la sonrisa más amplia que Rachel Berry había portado jamás.

- OO –

El quinto fin de semana fue el primero realmente desafortunado. Los Jets jugaban en San Francisco, y Rachel y Amy habían planeado ir hasta que Rachel despertó con el peor malestar de estómago del que tuviera memoria. Finn pensó seriamente en no viajar, pero Rachel insistió tanto que terminó por subirse al avión en el último minuto. Amy pasó todo el fin de semana con Kurt, mientras Rachel visitaba el trono de porcelana cada veinte minutos y maldecía en aquellos cuatro idiomas que Kurt le había enseñado. En cuanto el partido comenzó, éste se acercó hasta la cama en donde Rachel se encontraba convaleciente para dejarle un plato de sopa, algo de pan, un par de píldoras y una cajita envuelta en papel marrón.

- ¿Qué es esto, una bomba? Porque creo que es lo único que podría hacerme sentir mejor.- protestó, sin siquiera abrirlo, tomando la primera cucharada de sopa con cara de asco.

- No, Berry. Es un Test de embarazo.- le murmuró, asegurándose de que Amy no estuviera cerca. Rachel lo miró con ojos asombrados, antes de desenvolver rápidamente la cajita, tomándola entre sus manos como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo.

- No creas que no lo he pensado. Hay chances severas de que eso sea lo que tengo.- le confesó, tomando otro trago de sopa. Kurt no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Es el momento perfecto, Amy esta distraída, y llevará sólo unos minutos.- dijo, dándole coraje.

- ¿No debería esperarlo a Finn?

- Si da negativo, Rachel, le romperá el corazón. Creo que es mejor así.- contestó Kurt, con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz.

Unos minutos después, Rachel le abrió la puerta del baño para dejarlo pasar.

- ¿Hiciste… hiciste en el palito?- inquirió él, nervioso. Rachel asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en el borde de la tina, y él la siguió. Durante esos tres minutos, ella pensó en más cosas de las que se creía capaz. Recordó aquella primera charla, en la vieja habitación de Finn, esa con el papel de los Cowboys y la cama pequeña. Recordó como entonces, con sus dieciséis años y después de haber pasado por todo el Babygate, aún así él pensaba en ellos de esa manera, a futuro, como una familia. Recordó la pequeña charla que habían tenido en Nochebuena, y la forma en que Finn le sonreía cada vez que Amy le decía mamá. Y por un minuto, todas las contras que un embarazo en aquel momento significaba desaparecieron. Rachel deseó, como nunca en su vida había deseado nada, que aquél simple dispositivo marcara un positivo. Que eso que ella sentía en su interior fuera… fuera una parte de ella y una de Finn. Kurt le apretó la mano, en señal de aviso, y ella le pidió que le revelara el resultado porque no era capaz de hacerlo por si sola. Kurt miró el pequeño artefacto por un segundo, antes de negar con la cabeza y tirarlo al cesto de basura. Rachel fingió alivio y él la imitó, tratando de que ambas desilusiones no colisionaran o, de otra forma, no habría lugar suficiente en esa habitación que contuviera la pena y la tristeza de los dos. Durante un largo rato, hablaron del alivio que representaba que ella no tuviera que pasar por eso ahora. (En lo que Kurt recordaría por siempre como la charla más ficticia y falsa que él y Rachel tuvieran jamás, titulando al fin de semana como "El negativo". Ninguno de los dos volvió a hacer referencia a ese fin de semana en años venideros). Sintieron a Amy festejar el triunfo de los Jets, y Rachel pensó que por primera vez realmente deseaba que Finn no volviera a casa.

- Ya sé, ya sé. El "Sexo de la Victoria" tendrá que esperar hasta que te sientas mejor.- dijo Finn, de forma comprensiva, mientras se metía a la cama la noche siguiente. Rachel se giró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas (aquellas lágrimas que había contenido por veinticuatro horas), y se aferró a él con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. No pudo contener la verdad. No pudo sostener la mentira. No pudo evitar decirle, en cuanto él preguntó que ocurría, que el dolor de estómago era sólo un par de cosquillas al lado del vacío que sentía desde la tarde anterior. Él no necesito que se lo explicaran dos veces: sabía, más que nadie, lo que significaba perder a un hijo que realmente nunca se había tenido. La abrazó fuerte, amortiguando el sonido de su llanto, diciéndole "te amo" cuantas veces le aguantó la voz. Le prometió que habría otros días, otras chances, otros tiempos. Que tal vez no saliera a la primera ni a la vigésima, pero que estaba comprobado que tarde o temprano las cosas salían bien para ellos. Ella le murmuró, antes de que el cansancio de todo aquél llanto la pusiera a dormir, que no habría un solo día en que no diera lo mejor de ella, lo que tenía y lo que no, para demostrarle a él que lo amaba, con locura, a veces fuera de tiempo y de lugar. Otro se hubiera asustado. Otro hombre hubiera pensado que no era normal que su novia de pocos meses llorara por un hijo que nunca había sido. Otro hombre se habría sentido aliviado, y la habría dejado a la mañana siguiente en cuanto el café se hubiera terminado. Pero él, Finn Hudson, se durmió aquella noche abrazándola fuerte, conteniéndola en sus brazos, y esperando al momento en que ella se quedara dormida para llorar él también. El viejo Finn, aquél con el que ahora simpatizaba, había creído que Llovizna era un nombre original. Y estaba en lo cierto: tal como la llovizna, así se le escapaban a él estas cosas de las manos.

**Si, ya se, terminó con un poco de angst pero… no todo puede ser fluffy, no?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno, otros dos caps esta vez porque ambos son cortitos. Siento que no importa cuántas veces lo repita, nunca será suficiente, así que ahí les va de nuevo: ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS por todas las reviews increíbles que me dejan, y por seguir este fic con tanto ahínco! **

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.**

XIV

No necesita un título en psicología para deducir que en algún punto, no importa cuán asombrosa sea su vida, Rachel Berry lo extrañará. Los primeros meses le basta con el reconocimiento de la gente, con las entrevistas, con algunas presentaciones en programas de tevé y varias tapas de revistas. Por sobretodo, le basta con Amy y Finn, con tener tiempo para ellos, para sus amigos y su familia. Pero cada mañana, cuando ambos se despiden y ella queda sola en aquél lugar que a veces (todavía) le resulta extraño, desea secretamente que algún productor la llame para ofrecerle algo, para darle una caricia a su ego, para demostrarle que no fue un error haber dejado lo que probablemente sea por siempre el mejor trabajo que podía conseguir. Va a verlos, a veces, a los ensayos. Ayuda a la nueva protagonista a familiarizarse con su papel, con el escenario, con sus compañeros, y no puede evitar sonreír cuando alguien del elenco le murmura (en voz muy baja) que nadie será tan bueno como ella.

- Tienes toneladas de opciones, Rachel, no se por qué no las tomas.- le dijo Jason, su representante, aquella mañana primaveral en el pequeño café de Nueva York. Rachel no contestó. Era verdad, tenía opciones. Tenía un par de musicales, una obra dramática y una película independiente. Había leído los guiones, se los había pasado a Finn y los habían discutido con Kurt, y aunque ambos opinaban que ella tenía el talento y la capacidad para trabajar en cualquier cosa, no había podido decidirse.

- Estoy esperando la propuesta justa, Jason. Ninguna de esas me llamó sinceramente la atención.- se explicó por nonagésima vez.

- Escúchame, Rachel. Entiendo que ahora crees que estás pasando por el mejor momento de tu vida, y que estás… enamorada y formando una familia.- le dijo, con un tono monótono que le dio a entender a ella que aquello le parecían estupideces.- Sólo quiero decirte que no vas a encontrar la oportunidad de tu vida si te pasas el día haciendo los quehaceres de alguien más.

- Sabes, Jay, creo que terminamos por hoy.- contestó Rachel, ofendida, mientras dejaba en la mesa el dinero correspondiente a su café.

- ¡Tu eres Rachel Berry! ¡Llegaste adonde estás sin nadie, sin nada más que tu talento y tu esfuerzo! ¡Recuerda eso!- le gritó él, por sobre el sonido de los autos. Rachel ni siquiera se volteó.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene ser Rachel Berry si no puedo hacer lo que quiero?- se dijo a sí misma, mientras se incorporaba al tránsito de la pesada mañana.

- OO-

Finn sabe que algo le ocurre porque aquella noche, cuando regresa después de la práctica, encuentra a Rachel recostada en el sillón, mirando los viejos videos de Nuevas Direcciones, y comiendo un helado de chocolate vegetariano.

- Ahí… esa nota salió afilada.- le dijo, deteniendo el video de los Seccionales del 2012 en donde ella y Santana cantaban una vieja canción de Abba. Finn frunció el seño, sentándose a su lado y quitándole el control remoto.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, mientras le quitaba las pequeñas zapatillas para darle unos dulces masajes en los pies.

- Nada sólo… sólo quería ver este video.- contestó, no muy segura, escondiéndole la mirada. Finn se acercó más, rodeándola por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí.

- No entiendo porqué te esmerarías tan poco en mentirme. Creo que prefieres que te siga preguntando.- le murmuró. Sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel se relajaba, amoldándose más al suyo.

- Es sólo que… bueno, en un par de días terminaré de empacar mis cosas en mi viejo apartamento y… no me quedará mucho por hacer. Cada mañana, cuando ustedes se van… me siento un poco vacía.- le explicó. No pudo evitar pensar que había sido una idiota por no decirle a Finn eso antes, puesto que ahora que lo hacía podía sentir como poco a poco el peso y la angustia que había sentido en su pecho en esos días se iba desvaneciendo.

- Mira, en un par de semanas comenzará el receso de verano, y pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos. Pero hasta entonces deberías… buscar algún tipo de entretenimiento.- le dijo, buscando en su mente posibles opciones para darle. Rachel no contestó, pero se acercó más a él, sentándose en su falda. Finn le acarició el cabello distraídamente.

- Lo lamento mucho, cariño.- le murmuró, realmente apenado.

- ¿Porqué? ¡Tu no has hecho nada!- dijo ella, tomándole el rostro entre las manos.

- Rachel… en los últimos dos meses te has mudado de tu apartamento, has dejado tu trabajo y tu estilo de vida y ha sido todo por nosotros. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

- Finn, tú no me obligaste a nada. Lo hice porque así lo quería, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ni por un segundo. Sí, puede que me cueste un poco acostumbrarme, pero tarde o temprano lo haré, ya verás.- le aseguró, besándolo dulcemente. Sabía un poco a chocolate, y Finn la tomó también por las mejillas, besándola con más fuerza, tratando de aplacar así la angustia que momentáneamente lo había invadido a él.

- Sabes que te amo, ¿no? – le dijo, una vez que volvieron a la posición de antes y Rachel volvió a poner el video.

- Eso es lo que dicen en la calle.- bromeó ella, sirviéndole una cucharada de helado y dándosela en la boca. Finn sonrió, mientras el reflejo de ellos dos sosteniendo un trofeo apareció en la pantalla de la tevé.

Una semana después, Rachel recibía una oferta de Disney para darle la voz a un nuevo personaje animado. No fue ni Finn ni Kurt ni su agente quien la convenció, si no la pequeña Amy. Rachel firmó el contrato con la certeza de que aquella experiencia podía ser novedosa, e incluso increíble. Sin embargo, al volver a casa esa noche y encontrarse con la pequeña fiesta que Finn y Amy habían organizado decidió, sin reparos, que ser la madre adoptiva de Amy (y la futura esposa de Finn, si las cosas seguían igual de bien) era la mejor profesión del mundo.

**Sigan leyendo que hay mas :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Continuamos con nuestra maratón de Nuevas Direcciones. **

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.**

XV

Desde el primer momento en que Rachel la vió supo que ésa sería, tarde o temprano, su casa. Había llevado a Amy a una cita de juegos a la casa de una amiga cuando vio, cruzando la acera, el cartel que indicaba que se encontraba en venta. Las pequeñas macetas en las ventanas, la despintada puerta, los pequeños balcones y los rosales del frente hacían que aquella fuera, sin dudas, la casa de sus sueños. Guardó el número del cartel en el teléfono móvil, e ingresó a la página de internet que se leía en el mismo en cuanto volvió al apartamento. ¿Qué había de malo en arreglar una cita para verla, sólo por curiosidad?

- Ésta es la segunda habitación.- dijo la vendedora de bienes raíces, un par de días después, mientras ambas recorrían el lugar. Era aún más hermosa por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera. No era nada del otro mundo, a decir verdad, y el edificio le recordaba un poco a aquél en el que Audry Hepburn vivía en "Desayuno en Tiffanys". Tenía tres pisos y una terraza, y Rachel se encontró de pronto planificando los arreglos que podía llegar a hacerle.

- Éste es mi número. Realmente es una buena oferta, y creo que podría llegar a pagarla muy poco, puesto que nadie está comprando casa en este momento.- le explicó, mientras la conducía a la puerta.

Rachel se pasó el resto del día pensando en esa casa, en las posibilidades de mudarse allí, en cuan cerca quedaba de la escuela de Amy y del trabajo de Finn. Sin embargo, para cuando Finn volvió del trabajo, no había juntado el coraje suficiente como para proponérselo. ¿Hacía cuánto que estaban juntos? ¿Casi un año? Por mucho que ella quisiera hacerlo (tanto que, desde hacía unos días, soñaba con ello) comprar una casa era algo serio. Y si bien ella y Finn solían pasarse horas hablando de todo eso, del matrimonio y de los hijos y de las supuestas casas que podrían comprar, nunca superaban la barrera de los proyectos, nunca terminaban de concretar nada. Aquella noche, mientras Finn dormitaba a su lado, Rachel se giró en la cama para mirarlo mejor y no pudo evitar sonreír: aún si tenía que esperar cien años, aún si las cosas iban despacio, aún si mañana esa casa perfecta era vendida… las cosas no iban a cambiar. Iba a amarlo siempre, a sus tiempos y en sus espacios.

- OO-

La primera vez que Finn vio esa casa sintió algo extraño, casi familiar. Le había prestado atención un par de veces, cuando solía buscar a Amy en la casa de Sammy, pero en esta ocasión el letrero de "En Venta" se le grabó en sus ojos, filtrándose en sus retinas, así que anotó el número en su teléfono móvil para seguir con eso después. En cuanto él y Blaine se sentaron a almorzar en el medio de la práctica, Finn sacó su computadora y entró a la página de internet, mirando las pequeñas fotos del interior de la vivienda.

- ¿Buscando casas?- preguntó Blaine, comiendo el primer bocado del emparedado de pollo que aquél día Kurt le había preparado.

- No sólo… vi esta casa ayer y me atrapó. Es realmente linda.- le dijo, mostrándole la fotografía del frente. Blaine asintió, mientras Finn llenaba el formulario para la visita.

- ¿Irás a verla? Si llevas a Rachel a esa casa, no lograrás sacarla de ahí.- contestó Blaine.

- ¿Tú crees? No hemos… no hemos hablado de esto, realmente, así que tal vez haga el tour yo sólo y después si considero que puede llegar a servirnos se lo comento.- le explicó. Blaine se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y Finn pensó que, probablemente, se estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones.

- OO-

- Y éste es el segundo cuarto. Hay otros dos en el segundo piso, y además tiene una hermosa terraza.- explicó la vendedora de bienes raíces. Francamente, Finn no la estaba escuchando. Desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en esa casa había perdido noción del tiempo y del espacio. Su mente ahora estaba ocupada por la certeza total de que haría cualquier cosa por comprarla.

- ¿Ya ha habido otras ofertas?- le preguntó.

- Bueno… no se si pueda decirle esto, pero alguien vino hace unos días. Es bastante conocida en el ambiente del teatro, y parecía interesada.

- ¿Porqué alguien de Broadway querría venir a vivir a esta zona? Queda bastante alejado, ¿no?

- No pareció importarle. Dijo que su pareja trabajaba cerca y que su hija iba a la escuela en este barrio.- le dijo la vendedora, y Finn sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones de una sola vez.

- ¿Rachel estuvo aquí?- inquirió, realmente sorprendido.

- ¡Sí! No sabía que usted era su marido.- le contestó, risueña.

- ¿Adónde firmo los papeles?- murmuró él, acercándose hasta la cocina y apoyándose en la isla. Aún cuando la casa estaba vacía (y aún cuando Amy y Rachel no estaban ahí) ya se sentía como en casa.

- OO-

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan nervioso, y Finn entendió que era lógico que así fuera: acababa de cerrar un contrato por su primera casa, y se lo había ocultado a Rachel. Odiaba ocultarle cosas a Rachel (sobre todo porque tarde o temprano ella terminaba por enterarse) y esta era, realmente, una verdad enorme. Supuso que Amy no estaría en casa, puesto que en ese día tenía sus clases de ballet, y pensó que si Rachel iba a matarlo era mejor que lo hiciera sin la presencia de su hija.

- ¿Rach? ¿Estás en casa?-preguntó, tirando las llaves en el pequeño cuenco y dejando el bolso en el piso.

- Si, ¿adónde podía estar?- le contestó ella, risueña, saliendo de las profundidades de la heladera y acercándose hasta él, abrazándolo por el cuello.

- ¿Estás haciendo algo importante o puedes venir conmigo un segundo?- le murmuró, tratando de esconder los nervios, después de besarla.

- Hmm… depende de adonde quieras llevarme. Si es para descuartizarme y tirarme en la vera del rio, creo que voy a pasar.

- Créeme, no serás tu el cadáver.- dijo, más para él que para ella, mientras se subían a la camioneta y se incorporaban en el tráfico.

- OO-

- ¿Tienes los ojos bien cerrados?- le preguntó, tapándoselos con una de sus enormes manos.

- Si, Finn, los tengo. No tengo nueve años.- contestó ella, entre intrigada y risueña.

- ¿Cuántos dedos tengo?

- No lo se. Aunque probablemente sean cinco, porque es tu número favorito.- Finn sonrió, mientras se metía los cinco dedos en el bolsillo para sacar la pequeña llave.

- Y… ábrelos.- le dijo, cuando estuvieron parados en la acogedora cocina. Rachel sintió como el llanto la invadía en cuánto reconoció la habitación.

- ¿Cómo… cómo supiste?- fue todo lo que fue capaz de formular, mientras sentía como Finn se acercaba hasta ella.

- No lo hice. La ví… y la vendedora me dijo que habías estado aquí…- tentativamente, le puso las manos en los hombros, mientras ella miraba a su alrededor con la mirada más indescifrable que Finn le había visto jamás.- Rach… se que comprar esta casa es una decisión de dos, y entiendo si quieres matarme…

- ¿La compraste?- lo interrumpió, sin mirarlo.

- Si. Bueno, faltan algunos papeles pero, técnicamente, es nuestra. Mira, se que no es nueva y que probablemente debamos trabajar en ella, pero es nuestra. Y tiene espacio para nosotros, para Amy, y para armar un pequeño estudio y más cuartos por si… ya sabes… se agranda la familia.- finalizó, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en hacerle entender que había pensado realmente en eso. Rachel se giró lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos, y Finn vio como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Ambos soltaron una carcajada de alivio al mismo tiempo, y ella se puso en puntas de pie para besarlo. Finn la tomó de la cintura, levantándola, dejando que ella profundizara el beso. La sintió sonreír contra sus propios labios, y sintió también el sabor salado de sus lágrimas filtrarse entre el inconfundible sabor de Rachel.

- ¿Estás feliz, entonces? – le preguntó, llorando un poco el también, cuando la sentó en la isla de la cocina y le limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

- Siento que voy a tener un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento.- contestó ella, riendo desaforadamente, tomándolo fuertemente de las mejillas y besándolo de nuevo.

Cuando más tarde se recuestan en el piso de la terraza a mirar caer el sol, Finn piensa que ya tendrá años para convencerla de instalar una sala de juegos en el tercer piso. Que en un par de horas podrá decirle acerca de las tasas de interés, de los contratos y de las ventas de sus dos apartamentos. Que en alguno de los días siguientes elegirán el color de la nueva habitación de Amy, o la disposición de los muebles, y que probablemente Kurt querrá echar una mano en todo eso. Sin embargo, en ese momento, abrazar a Rachel mientras el sol de primavera cae sobre los techos de las casas vecinas parece más urgente, más necesario y más placentero que aquellas millones de cosas que se le ocurren ahora.

**¿Y, que opinan? ¿Les gustaron? Nos vemos en próximos Caps. **

**(Si, aún quedan bastantes).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de Nuevas Direcciones. Éste es un poco distinto, pero espero que lo disfruten. **

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

XVI

Kurt y Rachel no pueden ignorarse. No quieren y no pueden hacerlo. Son tan similares que sólo son capaces de amarse u odiarse, pero no de ser indiferentes el uno con el otro. Cuando eran más jóvenes y la vida giraba en torno a los solos del club Glee (y Finn Hudson) a Kurt le era prácticamente imposible estar más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación con Rachel sin querer estrangularla con sus propias manos. Ahora, diez años, dos carreras y una familia después, Kurt no imagina su vida sin Rachel, así como ella no la imagina sin él. De una forma extraña y graciosa siguen siendo los mismos. Siguen discutiendo, siguen agrediéndose y, a veces, Kurt siente que quiere estrangularla. Y sin embargo, aún después de una gran pelea, él compra un par de cafés a la mañana siguiente y discuten durante el desayuno acerca de la última película de Merryl Streep, del insoportable Football que acapara las vidas de sus hombres, de los colores que se vienen en la próxima temporada y de Finn, de Amy, de Blaine, de media Lima y del vecino raro que vive enfrente. Rachel lo ama, de eso está segura. Lo ama tanto como lo amaba aquél día en que pelearon por ese solo de Wicked, y como lo amaba cada noche cuando debía cantarlo frente a miles de personas. Kurt lo sabe, por supuesto, porque la ama a ella también. Extraña sus polainas con lentejuelas y sus vestiditos de muñeca, pero siempre encuentra algo nuevo que criticarle. Kurt sabe que Rachel no tenía porqué quererlo, porqué apoyarlo, porqué ayudarlo, puesto que durante mucho tiempo él hizo lo imposible para hacerla sentir mal. Y sin embargo, en las horas más difíciles de su vida, Rachel Berry estuvo allí, sosteniéndole la mano aún cuando él no quería que se la tendieran. Se conocen como se conocen a sí mismos, y Rachel sabe que si Kurt aún no ha criticado la forma en que está ordenando la sala es porque algo le sucede, porque algo no está bien.

- ¿Te parece bien así? No se cómo va a darle la luz en el invierno…-le preguntó, mientras organiza la ubicación de los muebles de su nueva casa. Ya han pintado las paredes, han colocado las cortinas y han colgado los cuadros, y en todo ese tiempo Kurt no ha soltado más que algún ruidito de aprobación.

- Creo que esta habitación será luminosa todo el año, así que no debes preocuparte mucho.- murmuró él, sin siquiera prestar atención. Rachel se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado, tumbándose a su lado y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la sucia camisa de Finn que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿No estás en tu ciclo, no?- bromeó, dándole una palmadita en el hombro mientras destapaba una botella de agua mineral. Kurt se movió un poco, incómodo, y suspiró.

- ¿Cómo te sentirías si Finn no quisiera tener hijos contigo?- le preguntó, sin mirarla, destapando su propia botella. Rachel lo pensó por unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Bueno… me sentiría muy mal. Realmente mal. Para la mierda, te diría.- contestó, pensando en la hipotética situación.- ¿Finn te ha dicho que no quiere tener más hijos? Porque si es así no se que hacemos montando esta casa.- agregó, comenzando a enojarse sin motivo alguno.

- ¡No, no es Finn el problema!- la tranquilizó rápidamente Kurt.- El problema es Blaine.

- ¿Blaine? ¿Blaine no quiere tener hijos?- preguntó Rachel, sorprendida.

- Bueno, no lo ha dicho nunca. Pero el otro día estábamos hablando con Luke y Aston, ya sabes, los que trabajan conmigo en Cats, y ellos acaban de adoptar a una niña y pensé… ¿porqué no hacerlo? Llevamos casados cuatro años y… tenemos buenos trabajos, y una casa propia, y al menos yo tengo mucho para dar. Veo como tu y Finn son con Amy y yo también quiero eso, ¿sabes?- finalizó, realmente apenado. Rachel se acercó más, abrazándolo fuerte y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Kurt dejó caer la suya sobre la de Rachel, buscando confort.

- ¿Porqué no… porqué no hablan con mis padres? Tal vez eso le ayude a Blaine a darse cuenta que no es nada del otro mundo.- propuso ella.

- No lo creo. Ya no somos niños de dieciséis años confundidos con su sexualidad. Estamos casados, Rachel. Casados. Uno sabe que parte de un matrimonio es tener hijos. Y aunque muchos lo pasan por alto o no lo consideran importante yo… yo sí lo quiero. Realmente lo deseo.- dijo, perdiendo todas las fuerzas y soltando un par de lágrimas. Rachel lo abrazó más fuerte, dejando que su camisa poco a poco se mojara con el caudal de lágrimas de Kurt, y no pudo evitar soltar algunas ellas también.

- Quiero que me escuches, y que me escuches bien.- le dijo, tomándolo por las mejillas para mirarlo a los ojos.- Tu te mereces todo, Kurt. Te mereces todo lo que desees. No pares hasta conseguirlo. Si Blaine no es capaz de ver los asombrosos padres que serían… algo anda mal.- Kurt la miró por un segundo, antes de sonreír tímidamente y besarla en la frente.

- ¿Sabes? Ese sillón queda muy mal en esa esquina.- dijo después de unos minutos, mientras se dirigía hacia allí enérgicamente. Rachel sonrió, poniéndose de pie acercándose a él.

- OO-

- ¿Puedo llevar todo, entonces?- preguntó Amy, mientras ella, Finn y Rachel empacaban las cosas de su habitación.

- Si, muñeca, pero debes fijarte si hay juguetes que ya no usarás. Esos ponlos en esta caja.- le contestó Finn. Rachel se había mantenido en silencio la mayor parte de la tarde, y él estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Se incorporó con dificultad entre todos los juguetes de Amy y se acercó hasta Rachel, tomándola por los hombros y guiándola hasta el living.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo, no?- le preguntó, mirándola inquiridoramente.

- ¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme?- respondió ella, sinceramente, pero sin cambiar la expresión de preocupación. Finn volvió a mirarla, más aliviado, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que prosiga. Rachel se abrazó a sí misma, y soltó un pequeño suspiro.- Esta mañana Kurt y yo estuvimos hablando y… no lo sé, no puedo sacármelo de la mente.- le explicó, apoyándose en el respaldo del solitario sillón que adornaba el casi vacío living.

- ¿De qué hablaron?- preguntó Finn, imitándola. Rachel iba a contestar cuando el sonido de un puño golpeando la puerta la interrumpió. En cuanto abrió, se encontró con la triste cara de Kurt del otro lado.

- Hola. Lamento molestarlos porque se que están ocupados con la mudanza pero… me preguntaba si podía quedarme aquí esta noche.- les dijo, intercambiando una mirada con ambos.

- Claro. Entra, estaba por preparar la cena.- le contestó Rachel, acariciándole el brazo cuando Kurt pasó a su lado. Rachel miró a Finn, indicándole que los dejara solos, y éste se disculpó y se retiro al cuarto de Amy.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Rachel, preocupada, señalándole las sillas de la cocina para que se sentara, mientras ella preparaba unas tazas de té.

- Discutimos. Me fui. No mucho más que eso.- respondió Kurt en voz baja, mirándose las manos como si se las acabara de descubrir.

- Desearía poder hacer algo. En serio.- le dijo Rachel, colocando las dos tazas de té en la mesa y sentándose a su lado.

- Ya lo estás haciendo.- le contestó, tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa. Por segunda vez en la tarde, el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

- ¿Está Kurt aquí?- preguntó Blaine, portando la misma mirada triste que su marido, en cuanto Rachel abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Blaine? Ya te he dicho que no volveré a casa hasta que cambies de opinión.- le respondió Kurt, sin siquiera voltearse, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

- ¿Podrías al menos escucharme?- inquirió Blaine, sentándose en la silla que segundos antes Rachel había abandonado. Ésta se dirigió hasta el pequeño vestíbulo que había entre las habitaciones, encontrándose con la figura de Finn en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que escuchar? ¿Qué después de nueve años de estar juntos, no sabes si quieres tener un hijo conmigo? Porque eso lo escuche perfectamente hace unas horas, Blaine. No necesito que me lo repitas.- le dijo, de forma sarcástica, aún sin mirarlo. Blaine se pasó una mano por el cabello, y Rachel pudo sentir como la mano de Finn formaba un puño, como si quisiera golpearlo en ese preciso momento. Ella lo tomó del brazo para tranquilizarlo, y se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

- No eres tu el problema, Kurt. Tampoco lo soy yo. Sí, tengo dudas respecto a mi capacidad como padre, pero esas las tienen todos, ¿no?- le dijo, casi en tono de broma, mientras acercaba más la silla. Kurt no contestó, si no que siguió tomando su té, y Blaine interpretó esto como una señal de avance.- Estoy asustado. Me asusta el mundo exterior, Kurt. Me asusta ese mundo que aún no nos acepta, no nos entiende. Me preocupa exponer a un niño a ese dolor, a esa situación.

- Blaine, esto es Nueva York, no es Lima. Si hay un lugar en el mundo que es… tolerante y respetuoso sobre nuestra _condición_ en este. En segundo lugar, tu has sido el que todos estos años me ha dicho que ésas personas solos son ignorantes, que hay que educarlas, que no hay que temerles. ¿Dónde está ese discurso ahora? ¿Qué ocurrió con él?- le preguntó, enfadado, mientras se ponía de pie para alejarse de él lo más posible.

- Kurt...

- No, Blaine, no hay excusas. En el momento en que nos casamos sabías que éste día llegaría. ¡Lo sabías!- le reprochó, sin poder contener las lágrimas.- ¿Qué es ésta hipótesis que tienes de que nuestro hijo será desdichado por ser _nuestro_ hijo? ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así cuando conoces a Rachel, cuando ella es nuestra mejor amiga y ambos sabemos que ella es lo que es gracias a sus padres, al amor que le tienen? ¿Y cómo puedes decir eso cuando ni a mi, ni a Finn, ni a Amy ser de una familia de heterosexuales nos salvó de pasarla mal, de sufrir?- Le dijo, casi a los gritos, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un sofisticado pañuelo. Blaine lo miró por un segundo… y entonces sonrió. Se acercó hasta Kurt, o al menos hasta donde éste se lo permitió.

- Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón. Perdóname por ser… un cobarde.- le murmuró. Kurt se acercó más.

- ¿Eso significa que quieres tener un hijo?- le preguntó, sonriendo un poco.

- Eso significa que si quieres que formemos la maldita familia Weasly pero en versión gay lo haré. Tendré un hijo o tendré cien, tantos como tu quieras.- le contestó Blaine, en tono de broma, pero esperando que Kurt entendiera el trasfondo serio de su respuesta. Éste lo miró por un segundo, analizándolo, hasta que sonrió brillantemente y lo abrazó.

- Está bien… volveré a casa.- le dijo, aún sonriendo, mientras ambos volvían a llorar.- Ya pueden salir, ¿saben? Sé que están escuchando.- les gritó a Finn y a Rachel, y estos ingresaron en la habitación.

- Te redimiste hacia el final, pero estaba a quince segundos de darte una paliza.- le dijo Finn a Blaine, consiguiendo una carcajada del resto de la habitación.

Más tarde, después de una cena familiar que culminó con Rachel y Kurt entonando su famoso dueto de Happy Days are here again/Get Happy, Finn ingresó en la cocina para encontrarla lavando los platos y tarareando la canción. Se acercó hasta Rachel, abrazándola por la cintura y besándole el cuello, y ésta sonrió instintivamente.

- ¿Terminaron con la habitación de Amy?

- Sí. Costó un poco que se desprendiera de algunos juguetes, pero le aseguré que les conseguiría un buen hogar.

- Tal vez esa maratón de Toy Story no fue una buena idea.- respondió Rachel, consiguiendo que Finn sonriera. Se giró en cuanto terminó con los platos, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciándole la frente.- Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien entre Kurt y Blaine.- le murmuró.

- No tienes una idea de la cantidad de escenas como esa que tuve que soportar en los últimos diez años.- bromeó él, arrastrándola cansadamente hasta el dormitorio.

- De alguna forma, yo se la debía a Kurt por todos esos meses en los que me escuchó llorar por ti.- contestó ella, tirándose en la cama, sintiendo como cada hueso de su cuerpo pedía descansar. Finn la imitó, acostándose a su lado sin quitarse la ropa o los zapatos, y abrazándola.

- Eres muy cómodo.- murmuró ella, acomodándose a su lado y acariciándole la parte baja del estómago, en aquél pequeño pedazo de piel que se asomaba entre el fin de la playera de Finn y el comienzo de sus bóxers. Otro día, eso lo habría enviando a pensar en el Cartero, pero estaban tan cansados que aquellas caricias solo conseguían llevarlos a ese lugar tranquilo y placentero que precede al sueño.

- Tú sabes que yo quiero tener hijos contigo, ¿no? Que no lo digo para complacerte. Que en verdad quiero hacerlo.- inquirió él, casi de forma preocupada. Rachel sonrió.

- Claro que lo sé. Me compraste una casa para un batallón, así que creo que capté esa indirecta.- murmuró ella, risueña, mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Finn se relajaba a su lado.

- Lo que quiero decir es que yo estoy listo. Creo que desde el día en que te conocí estoy listo, pero supongamos que ahora lo estoy entendiendo. Yo estoy listo y quiero hacerlo sólo cuando tú estés lista, cuando te parezca.- le explicó. Rachel usó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para apoyarse en uno de sus codos, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo estoy lista.- le dijo, con la sonrisa más brillante y más hermosa que Finn le había visto jamás. No pudo evitar sonreír él también, y le acomodó uno de los mechones del largo y oscuro cabello detrás de su oído, para verla mejor. Rachel frunció un poco los labios, como pensando en algo.- Digamos… digamos que no nos apuraremos. Que dejaremos que las cosas sigan su curso como hasta ahora. No buscaremos un hijo simplemente… dejaremos de evitarlo.- le propuso, viendo como los ojos de Finn se iluminaban a medida que entendía lo que Rachel le acababa de decir.

- Suena tan bien que me dan ganas de besarte.- le murmuró, usando la mano que tenía en el costado de su rostro para atraerla hacia sí, chocando sus labios repetidas veces.

- Te amo. Aún si no me dieras esa increíble casa y si… si no quisieras tener hijos conmigo… aún así te amaría.- dijo ella, acomodándose nuevamente en la posición anterior.

- Te diría que te amo más, pero estoy muy cansado como para discutir. Digamos que nos amamos en partes equitativas, ¿te parece?- inquirió Finn, cerrando los ojos, y sintiendo como Rachel asentía a su lado, bostezando. Antes de dormirse pensó que si planificar la no planificación de la posible llegada de sus hipotéticos hijos lo ponía tan feliz, el día que él y Rachel finalmente tuvieran uno (o dos… o cuatro… o cinco, cinco es su número de la suerte, después de todo) iban a tener que hacerle un trasplante de corazón, o un lavado de cerebro, o algún tipo de tratamiento cool de ese tipo. No había manera de que pudiera ser más feliz. (Si alguno de sus hijas sacaba los ojos o la sonrisa de Rachel estaba completamente perdido. Nunca sería capaz de decirles que no.)

**Gracias por las reviews, y nos vemos en próximos caps :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Preparados para un nuevo capítulo de Nuevas Direcciones? Es un poco corto pero se debe a que ya lo finalicé, y también aproveché el tiempo libre para escribir un par de One-Shoots para cuando terminemos con este. :)**

**Disclaimer: No, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de Ryan Murphy. :)**

XVII

Finn supo, desde el momento en que ambos se cruzaron en Nueva York, que esta vez iba a hacer lo necesario para casarse con Rachel Berry. No habían sabido nada del otro durante diez años, y Finn temió por un segundo que no fueran capaces de volver a empezar, pero después de aquella primera cena con Kurt y Blaine todas sus dudas y sus temores se habían disipado.

Vivían juntos. Más que eso: eran una familia. Habían comprado una casa, por sus propios medios, y la habían convertido en un hogar. Finn aún se sorprendía al pensar cuán bien iban las cosas, y cuánto mejor iban a seguir. Cualquiera que las viera por la calle diría, sin titubear, que Rachel y Amy eran madre e hija, y el mismo Finn a veces olvidaba que (biológicamente) no lo eran. Rachel la acompañaba a cada clase de ballet, a cada reunión escolar, a cada una de las puestas teatrales en las que Amy aparecía.

Finn quiere hacerlo. Está convencido. Quiere casarse con ella a todo precio. No le importa si Rachel quiere una boda grande o una pequeña, si prefiere hacerlo en Nueva York o en Lima, o si desea o no que la hagan bajo los ritos judíos. Todo eso no le importa: lo único que quiere es ser su esposo. Comienza, entonces, a buscar señales, indicios, por más pequeños que sean, de que Rachel también desea casarse. Y así como los desea… así llegan.

El primero es sutil. Casi imperceptible. Sucede un fin de semana en el que Rachel y Finn deciden hacerse una escapada romántica hasta un pequeño hospedaje, dejando a Amy con Blaine y Kurt. Están en el vestíbulo, esperando por la habitación, cuando alguien la llama a ella por el nombre de Señora Hudson. Rachel sonríe y asiente, sin siquiera molestarse por corregir al empleado, y Finn ve como sus ojos brillan por un segundo, con emoción. No puede evitar sonreír él también al pensar en lo increíble que será el día en que Rachel realmente sea la Sra. Hudson.

El segundo es más explícito y más doloroso. Dos semanas después de su increíble escapada romántica (y cuando Finn ya estaba revisando en el calendario cuando era su próximo fin de semana libre para organizar la próxima) se encontró con el imprevisto de una molesta apendicitis. Finn odiaba los hospitales. Todos esos años en rehabilitación y operaciones le habían hecho desarrollar un odio férreo por ellos. Sin embargo, cuando ya no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie del dolor, tuvo que ceder ante Rachel y asistir al médico. Un viaje en auto a velocidades peligrosas, un par de paradas para vomitar, una hospitalización y una cirugía de cuarenta minutos fueron los requerimientos para que aquello se recordara por siempre como uno de los peores días de su vida.

- ¿Has pensado a quién le dejarás a Amy si algo te ocurre?- le preguntó Kurt, mientras lo cuidaba en la pequeña habitación de hospital, y leía una revista de decoración. Finn iba a responderle que no podía morir por una apendicitis (¿no? ¿Había chances o… no era peligroso?), cuando entendió que Kurt tenía razón, que nunca había pensado en el hipotético caso de que algo le ocurriera a él.

- Bueno… supongo que dejaría a mamá y a papá a cargo. O a ustedes… o a Rachel.- pensó, mientras comía el horrible flan que la enfermera le había dejado.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor manera de asegurarte que Rachel va a quedarse con ella si algo te pasara?- le contestó Kurt, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su revista.- Casarte con ella.- le explicó, sin esperar a que Finn respondiera. Éste sonrió: acababa de recibir el segundo indicio de que aquello era lo que debía hacer. (Se preguntó, más tarde, sin había sido realmente necesario que lo abrieran y le quitaran un órgano para conseguirlo. ¿No había una manera más fácil?)

El tercer indicio, sin embargo, fue el más certero y el más hermoso. Finn volvió de su primer entrenamiento, después de la semana en cama que había pasado, deseando que Rachel tuviera la cena lista, puesto que no recordaba haber estado tan cansado en su vida. Sin embargo, en cuánto cruzó el vestíbulo de su nueva casa notó que las luces estaban apagadas, exceptuando por un pequeño haz que bajaba por las escaleras. Pensó en que Rachel y Amy debía estar en la habitación de la niña, así que intentó no hacer ruido para sorprenderlas. En cuanto escuchó el tono en el que estaban hablando, se detuvo en el umbral. Al parecer, Amy estaba llorando.

- Amy, dime que te ocurre.- murmuró Rachel, y Finn vio que se sentaba en el borde de la cama de la niña, acariciándole el cabello. Amy se giró, abrazada a su conejo de peluche, y le indicó a Rachel que se recostara a su lado. Ella obedeció.

- El papá de Sammy tiene una novia.

- Si.

- Y ellos van a casarse en el invierno.

- Si.

- Y Sammy va a tener un hermano.

- Si.- Amy no continuó, y Rachel frunció el seño, sin entender.- ¿Y a ti te pone triste que así sea? ¿Crees que Sammy te cambiará por su hermano? Porque sé que no será así.

- No. Lo que quiero saber es… ¿cuándo se casarán papá y tu?- le preguntó, en voz muy baja, como si le avergonzara sobremanera lo que acababa de decir. Rachel no contestó enseguida, sino que suspiró y se frotó la cara con las manos.

- ¿Porqué te interesa tanto saber si papá y yo nos casaremos?- inquirió, mirándola, como tratando de descifrar qué era realmente lo que la niña pretendía. Amy se sentó en la cama para verla mejor.

- Sammy dice que tú no eres mi mamá. Que no lo serás hasta que tú y papá se casen. Y yo realmente quiero que seas mi mamá.- le explicó, conteniendo las lágrimas, muy afligida. Rachel se incorporó, sentándola en sus piernas.

- Quiero que me escuches con atención. Lo que ocurre entre tu y yo no tiene que ver con Sammy, ni siquiera con papá. Sí, nos amamos mucho, y probablemente vayamos a casarnos algún día. Pero tu y yo… nosotros tenemos nuestro propio pacto, ¿no? ¿No somos mejores amigas de cinco (casi seis) y veintiocho años?- le preguntó, abrazándola fuerte. Amy sonrió.

- Si, lo somos. Pero… ¿podemos ser mamá e hija?- le respondió, volteándose en sus piernas para mirarla.

- ¿Realmente lo quieres?

- Sí.

- Bueno… Amy Hudson, ¿aceptas ser mi hija?- le preguntó Rachel, solemnemente, extendiéndole una mano.

- ¡Sí!- chilló la niña, arrojándole los brazos al cuello y tumbándola en la cama. Rachel también soltó una carcajada, girándose en la cama para hacerle cosquillas, y Finn tomó eso como la señal de que podía entrar.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- les preguntó, fingiendo un tono enojado.

- Nada papi.- murmuró Amy, asustada.

- No mientas. Vi que mamá te estaba haciendo cosquillas. No la cubras.- la retó, con un dedo acusador. Rachel lo miró por un segundo, sin entender.

- Si… bueno, sí, me estaba haciendo cosquillas.- dijo Amy, vencida.

- ¿Y sabes cuál es la pena por cometer el delito de las cosquillas, cariño?- preguntó Finn, abandonando poco a poco el tono serio y acercándose a Rachel, que ya sonreía al intuir lo que se venía.- La pena, Rach, es recibir la cantidad equitativa de dicha tortura.

Finn saltó sobre la pequeña cama, arrastrándola juguetonamente hasta la alfombra y haciéndole cosquillas, y Amy no dudó en unirse. Finn sostuvo a Rachel fuertemente, impidiéndole que se moviera, y ésta estiró el cuello para darle un beso, esperando que aquello frenara el ataque. Y lo logró, porque en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron ambos se olvidaron de las cosquillas y del (poco creíble) enojo.

- Hola.- le murmuró ella, cuando se despegaron. Finn volvió a besarla, esta vez un poco más lento, adelantándole lo que probablemente recibiría más tarde. Recibió una mirada casi malvada de Rachel como confirmación de que el mensaje había sido interpretado. Amy aplaudió, entusiasmada al ver que sus padres se besaban.

- ¡Oh, olvidé decirte! El Sr. Shue me llamó esta mañana.- le contó Rachel, mientras cenaban.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Finn, asombrado, mientras se engullía la mitad de su plato de fetuccinis de un solo bocado.

- Bueno, está armando una pequeña reunión para celebrar los diez años de nuestra graduación. Es en un par de semanas, y quería saber si podíamos ir. Le dije que debía confirmarle, pero que creía que podía contar con nosotros.- le explicó. Finn sonrió, y pensó que volver a Lima era perfecto: ¿Qué mejor que pedirle a Rachel que se case con él en el lugar en que todo empezó?

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí! Nos vemos en próximos caps, aunque creo que después de esto ya se imaginan lo que viene. **


	18. Chapter 18

**¡HOLA! ¿Cómo están? Lamento haberme demorado un poco más con este capítulo, pero no me estaba funcionando al conexión a internet. Aquí les llega uno de los capítulos que tanto han estado pidiendo, y debo decirles que esto era realmente lo que me rondaba en la cabeza al momento de comenzar a escribir este fic, esta misma escena. Espero que estén disfrutando de leerlo tanto como yo disfruto al escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad del Sr. Ryan Murphy. :)**

XVIII

- Entonces, ¿qué esperamos de este fin de semana?- murmuró Rachel, moviéndose en el asiento de la camioneta para mirarlo. Finn frunció el ceño, pensando la respuesta.

- Bueno, creo que verlos a todos ya es un buen comienzo, ¿No? Saber que ha sido de sus vidas, que han estado haciendo.- respondió Finn, en el mismo tono, tratando de que Amy no se despertara. Miró a Rachel, de reojos, intentando ocultar los nervios.- ¿No crees que es un poco… romántico?

- Si… sí, creo que lo es.- contestó Rachel, después de pensarlo unos segundos, estirando su brazo para acariciarle los pequeños cabellos que se le rizaban en la nuca. A Rachel le encanta hacer eso, sobretodo porque instantáneamente siente como Finn se relaja, acercándose más a ella.

- Aventurémonos un poco, ¿Quieres? ¿Cuál era tu pareja favorita en ese entonces, y cuál crees que ha durado hasta ahora?- propuso Finn, tomándole la mano por sobre la consola. Rachel sonrió, con los ojos brillosos.

- Mi pareja favorita era Finn y Rachel. Y creo que durarán bastante.- le contestó, murmurando aun más bajo, y besándole la mano que tenía entrelazada con la propia. A Finn le costó toda su fuerza no parar el auto y proponerle matrimonio ahí mismo.- Pero, si me preguntas un segundo puesto, diría que Mike y Tina. ¡Oh no, Kurt y Blaine! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? Me mataría si supiera que los olvidé. Sí, primero nosotros, segundos Kurt y Blaine, y después Tina y Mike. Después pondría a Quinn y Puck (aunque lo de ellos nunca funcionaría, pero sé que Puck la amaba mucho), después a Quinn con Sam. Eran muy perfectos pero… algo se querían. Y Puck con Santana creo que podría funcionar. ¡Y Artie y Brittanny! Y el Sr. Shue con Emma, ellos si se lo merecen…

Finn ya no la escuchaba. Sonrió al pensar que la cercanía a Lima hacía aflorar ese viejo hábito que ambos tenían: Rachel hablando sin parar y él sin prestarle atención. Ahora, sin embargo, era por un motivo mucho más noble que en sus años adolescentes. Rachel tenía razón: ella y Finn estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el principio. El resto de los chicos del Glee iban y venían, cambiaban parejas, amaban y odiaban. Una semana Artie y Tina eran los mejores, y a la siguiente Artie y Brittany cenaban en Breadstix con Tina y Mike como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Él y Rachel, sin embargo, eran distintos. Para ellos las cosas estaban entre amarse o amarse demasiado (aún cuando a los quince años el amor fuera lo más temperamental, inoportuno, impulsivo e idiota que podía existir). Él podía estar con Quinn, con Santana o con quien fuera, pero al final del día era en Rachel en quien pensaba cuando las cosas salían muy mal o muy bien, y ella era quien lo perseguía en sueños, quien lo volvía loco, y quien le generaba esta pequeña llama en su pecho, que nunca dejaba de arder.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Te has quedado callado.- preguntó Rachel, volviendo a acariciarle la nuca. Finn pensó que, tarde o temprano, Rachel entendería el extraño comportamiento de los últimos días.

- No. Es sólo que te amo demasiado.- le murmuró, mirándola a los ojos por un segundo.

- Definitivamente, volver a Lima te sienta bien.- contestó ella, mientras entraban a la familiar avenida que llevaba hasta la casa de los Berrys.

- OO-

Estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, y comenzaba a temer que Rachel pudiera sospechar algo. Mientras la esperaba en el vestíbulo de la casa de sus padres, sintió por un momento que no sería capaz de hacerlo, que toda esa ansiedad iba terminar por producirle un paro cardíaco.

- ¿Estás listo? –preguntó Rachel, mientras bajaba la escalera. Finn la miró un segundo, y tuvo que tragar saliva para evitar que se le descolocara la mandíbula.

- Estás hermosa.- le murmuró, besándola brevemente. Era verdad: llevaba un vestido a la rodilla color esmeralda y el cabello levemente recogido, y Finn supo que realmente se había esforzado para lucir así.

- Tú estás genial. Pero eso ya lo sabía porque yo te elegí el atuendo.- respondió ella, acomodándole la chaqueta.

- Buena suerte.- le dijo Hiram a Finn en cuánto se despidieron, y éste tuvo la impresión de que el hombre sabía que era lo que iba a pasar. ¿Era tan obvio? ¿Podía ser posible? Decidieron ir a pie hasta el McKingley, puesto que sólo eran un par de calles, y se les presentaba una hermosa noche de verano como para desperdiciarla. Caminaron de la mano, y Rachel se acercó tanto a él como podía. Ella estaba hablando sobre las posibilidades de que Amy tenía de ser aceptada en la Academia de Música de Nueva York, pero Finn no la escuchaba. Pensó en la cantidad de veces en que recorrían esas calles, siendo más jóvenes, tomados de la mano tal como ahora. Como ella lo esperaba a la salida de cada entrenamiento, y como él se quedaba hasta casi el anochecer para verla practicar los solos que algún día la llevarían a la fama. Y luego, cuando ambos consideraban que era hora de volver a casa, Finn buscaba cualquier excusa para acompañarla, para caminar a su lado, aún en esos meses en que no estaban juntos.

- ¡Pero si son Berry y Hudson!- gritó una voz, desde la oscuridad, y Finn vio como Santana López se acercaba hacia ellos y cerraba la puerta de su auto.- A cierta gente no les pasan los años…- bromeó, abrazando primero a Rachel y después a Finn.

- ¡Me alegro de que vinieras! No he sabido nada de ti en años…- dijo Rachel, mientras ambas ingresaban en la conocida escuela.

- Entrenador Hudson.- le murmuró una voz a Finn, y éste se encontró con el Sr Shue y Emma en cuanto se volteó.

- Van a darme un paro cardíaco si siguen apareciéndose de la nada.- respondió Finn, abrazado a su viejo profesor.

- ¿Adónde está Rachel?- preguntó Emma, mientras lo abrazaba también.

- Conociéndola, probablemente ya los puso a todos a ensayar algún número.- bromeó el Sr Shue, y los tres se adentraron en los conocidos pasillos de la escuela. Finn sumergió las manos en sus bolsillos, y sintió como una chispa de determinación lo embargaba en el preciso momento en que su mano derecha rozaba la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que llevaba en él. Estaba listo. (Había estado listo desde hacía años).

- OO-

- Blaine y yo estamos casados desde hace casi cinco años. Vivimos en las afueras de Nueva York, y firmamos las planillas de adopción hace dos semanas. Yo trabajo en Broadway preparando escenografías, y también organizo cosas más pequeñas como fiestas y eventos. El año pasado trabajé en la puesta en escena de Cats. Blaine es el segundo asistente del entrenador de los Jets, y han tenido una buena temporada por lo que Rachel y yo pudimos entender. Y… eso es todo. En la versión corta.- explicó Kurt, mirando las demás caras familiares, mientras los demás se acomodaban en la gran mesa que el Sr. Shue había armado en el aula de ensayos. Ahora fue el profesor el que habló.

- Bueno. Emma y yo nos casamos hace dos años. Tenemos una hija de tres meses, Sara, y yo ocupé el puesto de Figgins cuando éste se retiró. Emma es mi asistente, pero sigue siendo la guía vocacional y consultora, y yo aún estoy a cargo del Club Glee. Aunque ahora, debo decirlo, tenemos más presupuesto. Ser el Director de la escuela ayuda un poco.- bromeó, mientras le hacía seña a Quinn para que continuara ella.

- ¿Yo? Bueno… Mercedes y yo nos mudamos a Boston en cuanto nos graduamos. Estudié Derecho y ahora soy una abogada especializada en derechos de la mujer, y trabajo para varias organizaciones. No he salido con nadie en… años, probablemente.- explicó, mientras le servía vino a Mercedes, que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Yo me mudé con Quinn y estudié Diseño. Tengo mi propia línea de carteras y zapatos, pero puedo hacer cualquier cosa que quieran. Cantamos un poco, los primeros años, en un pequeño bar. Con eso nos pagábamos las cuentas. Fue divertido. Y… estoy secretamente esperando que el señor Hummel me llame para su próxima producción de Broadway porque soy una vestuarista sin igual.- le dijo, mirándolo amenazadoramente. Kurt sonrió, levantando su copa, y el resto de la mesa soltó una carcajada.

- Bueno… ¿quieres hablar tu o hablo yo?- le dijo Rachel a Finn, mientras el resto los miraba, expectantes.

- No, tú eres mejor. Más dramática.- dijo Finn, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Rachel. Ésta sonrió.

- Muy bien. Finn estudió en Los Ángeles, junto con Blaine y Kurt. Yo estudié en Nueva York. Tengo una Maestría en Música, pero usualmente no lo recuerdo. Finn es un entrenador graduado, y es el primer asistente del entrenador de los Jets (y es el mejor, aunque no lo reconozca). Yo hice… varias obras pequeñas hasta que llegué a hacer Anna Frank hace unos años, y esa obra me llevó a hacer las tres temporadas de Wicked. Y hace un par de meses hice una película con Disney que saldrá en Navidad. Finn y yo compramos una casa hace poco, y la estamos… armando. Y tenemos… Finn tiene una hija de casi seis años, Amy, que es increíblemente hermosa e inteligente.-

- _Tenemos_ una hija de seis años que es increíblemente hermosa, inteligente y malcriada.- corrigió Finn, ganándose una carcajada general. Rachel acercó más su silla hacia él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Estuviste genial en Wicked.- dijo Tina en cuanto la mesa volvió al silencio. Rachel la miró, sin entender.

- ¿Tu… viste la obra? Yo pensé que sólo Finn, Blaine y Kurt habían ido.- dijo, mirándola extrañada.

- Bueno, tú enviaste las invitaciones. Mike y yo fuimos a verte a las primeras funciones.- le explicó, como si nada.

- Si, Emma y yo llegamos para las últimas. Y debo decir que realmente te luciste. Tus co-protagonistas no te llegaban ni a los talones.- dijo el Sr Shue, con el mismo tono.

- Yo derramé un par de lágrimas. Pero no le digas a nadie.- bromeó Quinn, mientras los demás se servían la comida.

- ¿Entonces… todos fueron?- preguntó Rachel. El resto de la mesa asintió, mientras pequeñas charlas comenzaban a aflorar. Rachel sintió una oleada de orgullo, y Finn la abrazó aun más fuerte.

- ¿Porqué no me… no me lo dijeron? ¿No saludaron?- inquirió ella.

- Eras la estrella, Berry. Había… carteles con tu rostro y paparazis y demás. Nosotros éramos… sólo tus compañeros de secundaria.- explicó Quinn, sirviéndole la ensalada. Finn vio como Rachel la miraba de forma extraña, casi dolida, antes de volver a su expresión de triunfo característica. Sin embargo, sintió como la mano que sostenía la suya se apretaba, con más fuerza, buscando confort.

- OO-

- Por supuesto que estarías aquí.- dijo Finn, horas después, cuando la encontró sentada en el piano del auditorio. Ella le sonrió, tristemente, mientras él trepaba para subirse al escenario.

- Este lugar solía parecerme enorme. Pero creo que se ha empequeñecido.- murmuró, mientras Finn se sentaba a su lado.

- O tú has crecido un poco.- dijo él, abrazándola para traerla hacia sí. Rachel acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, y suspiró. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientas él le acariciaba el brazo y ella sacaba algunas notas del piano.

- ¿Recuerdas que aquí nos besamos por primera vez?- le preguntó.

- Fue mi primer beso, y fue increíble. Aunque, seguramente, no fue el tuyo.- agregó ella, con una sonrisa.

- El resto no cuentan.- susurró él, mientras Rachel se movía un poco para darle un beso. Finn se incorporó, acercándose al centro del escenario.

- Aquí cantamos juntos por primera vez. Y por última, si mal no me recuerdo.- dijo.

- En realidad, te oí cantar conmigo esta tarde, cuando viajábamos en el auto. Aunque generalmente intentes ocultarlo, te escucho cantar en la ducha, también. Aún te gusta cantar conmigo, Hudson. No lo niegues.- respondió ella, recuperando un poco del buen humor y acercándose hasta él.

- No es sólo cantar lo que me gusta hacer contigo.

- ¿No? ¿Qué más?- preguntó ella, abrazándolo por el cuello, con un brillo juguetón en los ojos.

- Me gusta despertarme a tu lado en las mañanas. Me encanta eso. Abrir los ojos y que estés ahí, robándote todas las sábanas y armando esa especie de capullo en el que duermes.

- Es una protección por si alguna vez llego a caerme de la cama. Por si no lo sabías, eres enorme y ocupas mucho lugar.- le explicó, risueña.

- Me encanta oírte cantar todo el día. Es como si las paredes de la casa amaran tu voz.- continuó él.- Me encanta que Amy te ame, que se lleven bien, que me oculten cosas. Me encanta ver… cómo ella se parece a ti cada vez más. Cómo influyes sobre ella.

- Bueno, vas a tener que detenerte o me harás llorar.- interrumpió ella, alejándose un poco y manteniendo la mirada risueña. Finn metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando la pequeña cajita, y Rachel se llevó una mano a la boca, en tono de sorpresa.

- He buscado durante días es el momento justo para hacer esto, pero creo que no habrá jamás uno tan perfecto como éste.- le dijo, mientras se acortaba la distancia que ella había puesto, y se arrodillaba frente a ella.

- Finn…- murmuró, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar.

- Rachel, te amo. Eso ya lo sabes, pero no está de más decirlo. No he podido amar a alguien en mi vida en la forma en que te amo a ti, y tampoco he querido hacerlo. Durante diez años pensé que mi vida estaba bien, que las cosas funcionaban, y no era así. Verte una sola vez me demostró que no era así, que nunca podría ser feliz si no te tenía conmigo, que te necesito en mi vida para que las cosas funcionen. Perdimos esos diez años… pero, si me dejas, quiero compensártelos el resto de tu vida. ¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó, abriendo la cajita negra y tomándola de la mano. Rachel no contestó. Se arrodilló frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos con la mirada más indescifrable que Finn le había visto jamás. El auditorio se llenó con el sonido de una conocida canción que venía desde lejos, pero ni Finn ni Rachel la escuchaban.

- Sería bueno que dijeras…

- Shhh…- lo silenció ella, con un murmullo, poniendo su dedo en los labios de Finn. Sonrió por un segundo antes de tomarle la cara entre las manos.- Sólo quiero memorizar la expresión de tu rostro en el preciso momento en que te diga que sí.- le explicó, sonriendo ahora sí de la forma más hermosa que podía existir. Finn también sonrió, al borde de las lágrimas.- Ahí estás.- dijo, comenzando a llorar, en cuanto vio la expresión de alegría del rostro del muchacho.

- ¿Es un sí?

- ¡Es un claro que sí!- gritó ella, tirándose sobre él para besarlo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Ambos cayeron al piso del escenario con un ruido sordo, abrazándose y besándose como si el fin del mundo estuviera cerca.

- ¡Vamos a casarnos! ¡A CASARNOS, FINN! – siguió gritando Rachel, mientras él se incorporaba y la alzaba en un solo movimiento, poniéndola de pie frente a él.

- ¡Vamos a casarnos! – respondió, poniéndole el anillo en el dedo. Rachel lo miró, aún llorando.

- Se que no es mucho, pero pensé que referirías gastar el dinero que tenemos ahorrado en las cosas que aún faltan en la casa. Es… es el anillo que mi padre le dio a mi madre antes de ir a la guerra.- le explicó. Rachel seguía mirando el pequeño anillo de diamantes que Finn había puesto en su dedo.

- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. ¡Dios, no puedo creerlo! Te amo, te amo, te amo…- le dijo, besándolo entre cada palabra, y sintiendo como los labios de Finn se curvaban en una sonrisa tan grande como la propia.

- ¿Volviendo a los viejos hábitos de besarse a escondidas?- preguntó Kurt, mientras ingresaba por la parte de atrás del auditorio, pasando su mano por las gastadas butacas.

- ¡Finn acaba de pedirme matrimonio!- le gritó Rachel, haciendo que Kurt comenzara a correr hasta donde ellos estaban, subiéndose en el escenario y abrazándolos a los dos de una vez.

- ¡ESO ES GENIAL! ¡VAN A CASARSE! ¡Y YO TENGO UNA FIESTA QUE ORGANIZAR!- gritó Kurt, saltando de la emoción por todo el escenario, seguido de Rachel.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Blaine, seguido por el resto, mientras entraban en el auditorio.

- Rachel y yo vamos a casarnos.- le explicó Finn, feliz pero más calmado que su hermano y su futura esposa. Sus amigos imitaron a Kurt, corriendo hasta el escenario para abrazarlos a los dos, deseándoles buena suerte y confesándoles que siempre habían sabido que tarde o temprano contraerían matrimonio.

- ¿Pero no estaban ya casados?- preguntó Brittany, totalmente desconcertada. Nadie se molestó en explicarle.

- OO-

- ¿Finn?- preguntó Rachel, llamando su atención, mientras se giraba un poco en la pequeña manta que había desparramado en el suelo de jardín.

- ¿Si, cariño?- respondió él, abriendo los ojos para verla. Estaba comenzando a amanecer, y la tenue luz brillaba en el cabello de ella, que le cubría la cara. Él se lo acomodó detrás del oído como solía hacer, para verla mejor, y Rachel le acarició la mejilla.

- Quiero que sepas que realmente quiero casarme contigo. Que esto… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Más que mi carrera, más que los fans o los premios o… lo que sea. Que me dejes ser tu esposa… que me dejes quererte, a ti y a tu hija, y cuidarte por el resto de tu vida… no tiene precio. Y no creo que puedas entender cuánto te amo por eso. Cuánto te amo por todo.- le explicó, mientras le despeinaba una de las patillas y se la volvía a peinar. Finn la acercó hacia él para besarla. Dejó que sus labios sintieran por millonésima vez el sabor de los labios de Rachel, de su sonrisa, la increíble sensación de sentirse uno los dos con un simple beso. Rachel separó los propios, dejándole lugar para que hiciera lo que quisiera, y el sintió como un escalofrío le atravesaba la médula en cuanto sus lenguas se rozaron, buscándose. Nunca se cansaría de eso. Nunca iba a cansarse de la sensación que Rachel le provocaba en el pecho, aquella especie de llama que no lo abandonaba nunca. Nunca iba a cansarse de sus pequeños dedos acariciándolo, sintiéndolo, amándolo como si todo pudiera terminar en cualquier segundo. Cada beso con Rachel se sentía como aquél primero que años atrás se habían dado.

- Sam y Quinn eran tiernos, hermosos, muy perfectos.- dijo Rachel, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su futuro marido, mientras éste pasaba perezosamente sus manos por su largo cabello, desatándolo.- Tina y Mike estaban bien. Puck y Santana tenían química. Pero nosotros, Finn…. Nosotros somos épicos. Increíbles. Eternos.- le dijo, con la voz cargada de orgullo. Finn asintió, mientras sentía como su futura esposa se dejaba ganar por el cansancio y se dormía en sus brazos. Épicos. Increíbles. Eternos.

**Bueno, ¿que dicen? ¿Les gustó? Intenté incorporar algunas de las parejas que me mencionaron, así que espero haber podido llenar las expectativas. Millones de gracias por las reviews, en serio, significan muchísimo para mi. Como siempre, nos vemos en próximos capítulos, y en próximos fics. :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno, aquí llego con otro capítulo de Nuevas Direcciones. Sinceramente, escribirlo me ha ayudado mucho en lo personal, pero sus reviews son lo que realmente me gratifica. Se que muchas veces puede parecer estupido cuánto estas cosas nos afectan, pero eso no importa siempre y cuando encontremos lugares como éste en el que nos hace bien, nos ayuda a crecer como personas. Espero que les guste :) **

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

XIX

- ¿Has pensado cuándo quieren hacerlo?- preguntó Kurt, preparando la mesa del desayuno.

- Bueno, no hemos tenido realmente tiempo de pensarlo todavía pero… me gustaría que fuera en primavera. Eso nos da… ¿seis meses? ¿Es suficiente?- dijo Rachel, mientras terminaba la enorme torre de panqueques que acababa de hacer y la ponía sobre la mesa.

- Cariño, Kurt Hummel organiza una boda en el tiempo que a ti te toma cantar una escala musical.

- Eso es bastante rápido.- le contestó, sentándose en la silla del comedor y esperando a que Finn llegara con sus padres. Kurt se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el brazo.

- Todo va a estar bien, princesa. No veo porqué ellos habrían de negarse a que Finn y tu se casaran.- le dijo, tratando de calmarla. Finn y ella habían armado el desayuno familiar en la casa de los Hummel-Hudson para explicarles la noticia.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó ella, apenada. Kurt sonrió.

- Rach, están viviendo juntos. Compraron una casa, ambos trabajan. Están criando a Amy (increíblemente bien, si se me permite), y se aman desde que tengo memoria. ¿Porqué habría alguien de impedirlo?- respondió Kurt, tomando con los dedos una de las frutillas que Rachel había cortado y comiéndosela de una vez.

- Tú eres como… nuestro mentor, ¿no? Creo que te mereces ser el padrino.- dijo Rachel, imitándolo, y comiéndose ella también una de las frutillas.

- Cuando tú y Finn se separaron y nosotros nos mudamos a Los Ángeles, le dije a Blaine que estaba seguro de que nunca volvería a ver a mi hermano tan feliz como cuando estaba contigo. Lo recuerdo porque Blaine sugirió unas noches después, cuando asistimos a nuestra primera fiesta universitaria y Finn y él se emborracharon, que condujéramos hasta Nueva York y te buscáramos hasta encontrarte. Claro que Blaine ni siquiera pudo poner las llaves en el encendido, y ahora que lo pienso… las cosas salieron bastante bien. Pero debes saber, Rachel, que no hay un solo hueso del cuerpo de Finn que no te ame. Así como sé que no hay un solo hueso del tuyo que no lo ame a él.- confesó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Carole, sorprendida, al ver la cantidad de comida que Rachel y Kurt habían preparado.

- ¡Buen día! Preparamos un pequeño… desayuno familiar. Finn y Amy llegarán en cualquier momento con mis padres.- le explicó Rachel.

- ¡Excelente! Iré a despertar a Burt.- dijo Carole, entusiasmada, subiendo las escaleras.

- Yo iré a ver si Blaine terminó de bañarse.- murmuró Kurt, dándole un último toque a las flores del centro. Rachel se acercó hasta él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias. En serio.- le murmuró. Kurt le guiño un ojo, mientras salía de la habitación de la misma forma en que Carole lo había hecho.

- OO-

- ¿Alguien más notó que Quinn y Puck se fueron juntos anoche? ¿O yo tomé demasiado champagne?- preguntó Kurt, mientras todos desayunaban en la apretada mesa del comedor.

- No, yo también los vi. Creo que algo puede llegar a pasar entre ellos. Oí que Quinn le decía a Tina que quiere volver a Lima, poner un bufet de abogados aquí, y Puck está trabajando muy bien con su empresa constructora.- le respondió Blaine, llevándose un panqueque entero a la boca.

- ¡Quiero que me cuenten todo! Quienes están casados, quienes no, cuáles son las novedades… ¡todo!- dijo Carole, sirviéndole a Burt unos huevos con tocino. Finn miró a Rachel por un segundo, y ésta sonrió, dándole coraje. Éste dejo los cubiertos y se limpió la comisura de los labios antes de hablar.

- Lo importante, mamá, es que anoche… le propuse a Rachel que se casara conmigo.- dijo Finn, mirando a su madre a los ojos.

- Y yo dije que si, por supuesto.- agregó ella, tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa. La sala se silenció de repente, y Rachel podía jurar que escuchaba los latidos de Finn escapándose de su pecho. Miró a Kurt, buscando complicidad, cuando sintió la voz de Amy pegar un grito de alegría.

- ¡POR FIN VAN A CASARSE! ¡Y SAMMY DEJARÁ DE MOLESTARME!- dijo, bajándose de su silla y corriendo hasta Rachel, sentándose en sus piernas y abrazándola. Finn miró primero a sus padres y después a los de Rachel.

- Entonces…- dijo, expectante. Hiram sonrió, tendiéndole la mano.

- Bienvenido a la familia, hijo. Bienvenido tu y bienvenidos todos.- le dijo a Finn, mientras ambos se ponían de pie para abrazarse. El resto de la mañana fue muy confusa: Carole irrumpía en llanto casa veinte segundos, mientras Burt trataba de consolarla y explicarles a todos que, en realidad, estaba muy feliz. Kurt comienza a hablar de lirios, colores, temas y los trajes de los padrinos, y los Berrys repiten una y otra vez cuán felices están de que su hija se case con Finn. Aparentemente, él y Rachel eran los únicos que ignoraban que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

- Creo que salió todo bastante bien.- dijo Finn, después de la cena, mientras él y Rachel lavaban los platos.

- Cariño, lo difícil viene ahora. Meses de Kurt planeando bailes y vestidos y arreglos. Pronunciando palabas que no entiendes.- respondió ella, secándose las manos y acercándose a él. Finn la abrazó, y Rachel lo rodeó por la cintura.

- Es imposible que las cosas sean difíciles si estamos juntos.- murmuró Finn, mientras se agachaba un poco para besarle el cuello. Rachel no opuso resistencia, si no que más bien le siguió el juego, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del jean de Finn. Éste la tomó de la cintura, alzándola y ubicándola encima de la mesa de la oscura y silenciosa cocina.

- Si sigues haciendo eso… no voy a poder detenerme.- murmuró Finn, el sentir como Rachel pasaba de besarle el cuello a morderle uno de los lóbulos de su oído.

- ¿Quién dijo que quiero que te detengas?- susurró ella, de forma casi imperceptible, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

- Estamos… en la casa de tus padres…

- Si mal no recuerdo, el sofá del sótano es bastante… utilizable para estos fines. Lo hemos hecho antes.- le recordó, separándose un poco y viendo como el rostro de Finn se iluminaba de forma malvada.

- Como usted desee, Sra Hudson.- le respondió, tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia la puerta del sótano.

- ¿Mami… papi?- dijo la somnolienta voz de Amy desde la cocina. Rachel sintió como la mano de Finn se soltaba de la propia, mientras éste suspiraba.

- Aquí estamos, Amy. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, encendiendo la luz de la cocina. Rachel tuvo que reprimir una carcajada en cuanto vio cuán despeinado estaba Finn.

- Es que no puedo dormirme y quería saber si alguien podía… contarme un cuento o algo.- murmuró la niña. Rache le sonrió a Finn, y éste asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Porqué no subes y preparas todo? Mamá y yo estaremos ahí en un momento.- le ordenó Finn. Amy obedeció, corriendo en su pequeños pijamas hacia la viaje habitación de Rachel, adonde ellas dormían.

- Lo lamento.- le murmuró Finn a Rachel, mientras le daba el último beso.

- No lo hagas. Tenemos miles de noches de aquí en adelante para hacer… eso. Sólo… piensa en el cartero.- bromeó, mientras ambos subían las escaleras.

- Tengo una pregunta. ¿Debo usar un vestido en la boda? Porque quiero que sea bonito, con algunas flores, y quiero que sea parecido al tuyo. El tío Kurt dijo que yo voy a tener que llevar los anillos, y creo que puedo hacerlo. Ya tengo casi seis años. Y papá va a tener que usar uno de esos trajes de pingüinos, ¿no? Le quedan muy graciosos, pero no está mal.- dijo Amy, con la voz muy rápida y cargada de emoción, mientras Finn y Rachel se acostaban uno a cada lado de la niña. Él las ve charlar, animadamente, sobre tipos de flores y de colores y manteles, y piensa que todo eso no le importa. Que se casaría con Rachel Berry en un establo con las luces apagadas si así ella lo quisiera.

- ¿Qué dices, Finn… nos casamos aquí, en Lima?- le preguntó, por encima de la pequeña cabeza de Amy. Él estiró el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla.

- Si… Sí, nos casamos aquí en Lima.- respondió, estirándose un poco más para abrazarlas a las dos. Rieron por un rato, hasta que Amy se quedó dormida, y él y Rachel decidieron sentarse bajo las estrellas como lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

- Creo que le pediré a Quinn algo de ayuda con Lindsay. Sé que se va a oponer en cuánto se entere de que empezaremos con los trámites de adopción.- dijo Finn, mientras se acomodaba en la pequeña manta dejando lugar para Rachel.

- ¿Trámites de adopción?- preguntó Rachel, mientras se recostaba a su lado y se volteaba para mirarlo. Finn también se volteó, para quedar cara a cara, y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Bueno… cuando dos personas se casan y una tiene un hijo en custodia (como es mi caso) existe la opción de adopción. Significa que si algo llegara a pasarme… tú tendrías la custodia de Amy.- le explicó. Rachel lo miró por un segundo, con la misma expresión perdida.

- ¿O sea que… tú me estás dejando a tu hija… en el supuesto caso de que algo te pase?

- Si. No es tan difícil de entender, Rach.

- ¿Confías tanto en mí?- inquirió, mientras su mirada perdía el tono de duda y comenzaba a llenarse de amor, de orgullo.

- Eso y más.- murmuró él, acercándose para besarla.- Creí, además, que esto sería solo un papel. Que tú y Amy ya eran madre e hija. Y que eso no tenía nada que ver conmigo.- agregó. Rachel sonrió.

- Así que escuchas nuestras conversaciones… es para tener en cuenta.- le dijo, con un falso tono ofendido, mientras se acercaba para enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de su futuro marido. Rachel comenzó a tararear una canción que Finn reconocía de un musical, aunque no recordaba su nombre. En cuanto llego al estribillo, sin embargo, no pudo contener las lágrimas: Rachel Berry iba a ser suya. Su esposa. Iba a tenerla a su lado todos los días por el resto de su vida. Iba a cuidarla y a quererla, porque ese iba a ser su trabajo. Podía sonar idiota, podía sonar híper-dramático, y podían llegar a reírse de él, pero eso no le importaba. Esa noche, Finn Hudson lloró de alegría durante casi una hora, y Rachel Berry tuvo que consolarlo. Cuando él se detuviera, cuando ella lograra consolarlo, sería su turno. Y, seguramente, con una hora no le alcanzaría.

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en próximos capítulos. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, lectores! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de Nuevas Direcciones, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

XX

- No estoy diciendo que debas perdonarla. Ni siquiera digo que tienes que verla. Pero… vamos a casarnos, Rach. Y es tu madre. Creo que debería saberlo.- dijo Finn por centésima vez en la tarde, mientras terminaba de llenar las planillas con las estadísticas.

- No he sabido nada de ella en… doce, trece años. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer, Finn? ¿Tocarle la puerta y decirle "Hola mamá, voy a casarme en unos meses y me gustaría que estés ahí"?- respondió Rachel, mientras doblaba la ropa que había sacado del secador. Él se quitó los anteojos y se frotó los párpados con gesto cansado.

- No voy a discutir más esto. Sólo quería sugerírtelo, pero claramente no aceptas sugerencias.- le dijo, algo ofendido, juntando sus papeles y abandonando la habitación. Rachel suspiró. Había sido así desde hacía dos días, cuando Kurt había preguntado si ya tenían definidos los invitados, y Finn había recordado la existencia de Shelby. No era que Rachel no la recordara, si no que más bien su madre no parecía recordarla a ella. No, años atrás le había dicho claramente que no la necesitaba, que quería una familia nueva, y Rachel había obedecido, se había mantenido alejada y en las sombras, sin siquiera atreverse a buscarla. No quería discutir eso. No quería que Finn sintiera que no lo escuchaba, y menos aun que aquél tema fuera un tópico difícil en su relación.

- ¿Puedo entrar?- le preguntó, asomándose por la puerta del estudio y trayéndole un emparedado en son de paz.

- Si… siéntate.- le pidió él, señalándole el espacio vacío que había a su lado en el sillón.

- Realmente quiero que entiendas que no la necesito en nuestra boda, Finn. Que voy a ser igual de feliz ese día aun si ella no está ahí, y ¿sabes por qué? Primero, porque te tendré a ti, y a Amy y a nuestra familia, la verdadera familia, esa que sé que me ama de verdad y que te ama a ti.- le explicó, tratando de que Finn entendiera su punto.- Segundo, porque nunca la he tenido. No ha sido mi madre, Finn. Nunca estuvo cuando la necesité, ni en las buenas ni en las malas. No estuvo en mi graduación, ni en mis noches de estreno, ni siquiera vino a verme a mis shows en Broadway. Y aunque en esos momentos te extrañaba a ti cuando no estabas conmigo, cuando no nos hablábamos, cuando no sabía nada de ti… nunca pensé en ella. Nunca la extrañé. Eso es porque no… no la amo. Suena estúpido y hasta un poco fuera de lugar, pero es la verdad. No puedo amar a una persona que me hizo sufrir de esa forma. No la quiero en mi boda, no la quiero en mi vida.- finalizó, dejando que un par de lágrimas fueran derramadas y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a Finn. Él la atrajo hacia sí, como hacía siempre, y ella se sentó en su falda buscando confort.

- Lo siento, cariño. Yo sólo… quería ayudar.- se disculpó, mientras le acariciaba el largo cabello.

- Lo sé. Debes dejar de amarme tanto, Finn.- le contestó ella, sonriendo. Él también sonrió.

- No creo que sea posible.- le dijo, mientras se comía la mitad del emparedado de un bocado, y la daba el resto a ella.

- OO-

Finn y Rachel tendrían que haber aprendido, a estas alturas, que las cosas no son fáciles (al menos para ellos). Las parejas normales siguen un ciclo común: se conocen, salen algunas veces, se enamoran, conocen a sus familias, planean casarse, se mudan juntas, hacen una linda boda, se mudan a una nueva y propia casa, tienen un par de hijos y viven juntos el resto de sus vidas (si no pertenecen al 50% de las parejas que terminan por divorciarse, pero ellos asumen que nunca serán parte de esas estadísticas). No, ellos hacen las cosas a su manera. Se enamoraron hace años, cuando ni siquiera se habían besado propiamente, mientras cantaban canciones de Journey y luchaban contra los faciales de refrescos. La primera vez que él le dijo que la amaba no estaban juntos, y se separaron al terminar la secundaria porque se amaban demasiado. Ahora, después de años, iban a casarse en su pueblo natal cuando hacía poco más de un año de su reencuentro. Habían comprado una casa después de haber salido solo un par de meses. Hablaban de tener hijos y de planes a futuro con entusiasmo, casi con urgencia. No encajan en ningún parámetro, y la mayoría de las veces no les importa. A decir verdad, Rachel se siente increíblemente orgullosa de que ella y Finn tengan un romance épico y distinto como el que tienen. Sin embargo, Rachel se ve obligada tarde o temprano a entender que sus problemas son iguales de épicos y distintos que su romance. Ese día, por ejemplo, despertó pensando que tal vez ella y Kurt podrían ir a ver algunos vestidos de novia, plan que se evaporó en cuanto Finn le recordó que Quinn llegaba esa misma tarde para prepararlos para la audiencia que tendrían en unos días por la tenencia total de Amy.

- Lo siento. Lo había olvidado. Creo que… que quise borrarlo de alguna forma- se disculpó ella, mientras él se ponía el uniforme deportivo. Fin se acercó hasta la cama, adonde Rachel aún estaba acostada, y se sentó a su lado.

- No tengas miedo, Rach. No hay forma de que las cosas salgan mal.- le murmuró, acariciándole el aún somnoliento rostro. Era muy temprano para lidiar con ese tipo de cosas. Rachel le acomodó el cuello de la remera polo que llevaba puesta, dejando que sus manos le acariciaran a él la parte baja de la nuca.

- ¿Es posible que hoy te ame más que ayer? Porque ayer me parecía que no podía quererte más.- bromeó ella, mientras él se recostaba sobre su pecho dejando que ella lo abrace.

- ¿Sabes qué? No sólo es posible, si no que es altamente probable que mañana me quieras aún más. Al menos eso es lo que yo he aprendido.- le explicó él, seriamente. Rachel sonrió aún más.

- ¿Ah sí? Y… ¿cómo aprendiste?

- Estás haciendo todo esto para que te diga que te amo cuando no es necesario. Yo te amo y lo sabes. Te amo las veinticuatro horas del día. Te amo ahora mismo.- murmuró Finn, volteándose en sus brazos para besarla. Sintió como la risa amortiguada de Rachel retumbaba en su propio pecho, y también él sonrió.- ¡No estás tomándome en serio, Berry!

- No puedo tomarte en serio cuando acabas de acostarte sobre el plato de tostadas que tú mismo preparaste.- respondió Rachel, con una carcajada, mientras Finn se marchaba ofendido a cambiarse el uniforme ahora sucio.

El resto del día, Rachel se encargó de hacer notas mentales de todo lo que pretendía decir en la audiencia, y pensó que hacer uso de sus dones actorales no iba a estar del todo mal (teoría que Kurt apoyó fervientemente).

- Amy, ¿puedes apurarte? Quinn llega al aeropuerto en una hora y debemos recogerla a tiempo.- gritó Rachel desde la cocina, mientras buscaba su bolso y las llaves del auto.

- Ya voy mamá.- respondió la niña desde el piso de arriba. Estaba terminando de peinarse en el baño cuando sintió el sonido del portero, y la voz de Amy atendiendo el intercomunicador. Segundos después se encontró con una extraña mujer sentada en la cocina.

- Hola. Tú debes ser Rachel. Yo soy Lindsay.- le dijo, tendiéndole una huesuda mano. Rachel se quedó pasmada, y por un segundo vio como Lindsay fruncía el ceño en señal de reproche ante la falta de cordialidad. Eso fue lo que bastó para sacarla de su asombro.

- ¡Sí, Lindsay! Gusto en conocerte. No… no te esperábamos. ¿Quieres una taza de té, un café?- respondió rápidamente, devolviéndole el apretón lo más fuerte que pudo.

- No, gracias. Quería saber si podía llevarme a Amy por el resto de la tarde.- contestó la mujer en un tono frío. Rachel se sintió realmente intimidada: Lindsay le llevaba casi una cabeza de diferencia, y vestida de negro como estaba se parecía a aquellas viejas institutrices de los colegios privados.

- Bueno… teníamos planeadas un par de cosas, pero no veo… no veo porqué no pueden pasar la tarde juntas. ¿Quieres ir con la tía Lindsay, cariño?- dijo, mirando a Amy. Ésta se encogió de hombros, pero Rachel pudo notar que la niña también se sentía intimidada.

- Sólo… toma tu chaqueta, porque parece que va a llover, y vuelve antes de la cena. ¿Está bien?- le dijo a Amy en cuanto llegaron a la puerta para despedirse. Lindsay ya la estaba esperando en el interior del auto, y la niña se aferró tan fuerte a los brazos de Rachel que ésta pensó que no podría verla partir si seguían allí un segundo más. Vio como Amy se giraba en el auto y la saludaba tristemente con la mano, mientras ella se subía a la camioneta y emprendía el camino al aeropuerto.

- OO-

- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se fuera con ella, Rachel? ¡El día antes de la audiencia!- dijo Finn, enfadado, tirando los brazos al aire. Hacía dos horas que habían llegado a casa y él y Quinn no paraban de repetirle el error enorme que había cometido.

- Lo siento. ¿Cuántas veces más debo decirlo? ¡Lo siento! ¡Se apareció de la nada y no podía decirle que no!- respondió ella, al borde de las lágrimas, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su futuro marido.

- Rachel… le enviaste a Amy para que le lave el cerebro. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes eso?- contestó Finn, subiendo aún más el tono, obviando totalmente las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por el rostro de Rachel.

- ¿Qué pretendías que haga, Finn? Si le decía que no… sentábamos un mal precedente. Es su familia, no vi nada de malo en que pasaran la tarde juntas.- se explicó, por centésima vez.

- ¿Porqué no me consultaste? Deberías haberme llamado para pedirme autorización.- soltó él, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Rachel dejó de llorar, y se acercó hasta la escalera deteniéndose en los primeros escalones.

- Se supone, Finn, que todo esto es para lograr que Amy sea definitivamente mi hija. ¿Qué debo hacer entonces si no confías en mi? ¿Llamarte cada vez que algo se presente? "Finn, ¿puedo atarle los zapatos? Finn, ¿podemos cantar Grease? Finn ¿crees que podemos ir a dar una vuelta al parque?"- dijo ella, sinceramente ofendida, antes de voltearse para terminar de recorrer la escalera y encerrarse en su habitación.

- Creo que deberías…- comenzó Quinn.

- No. Primero tenemos que ver cómo solucionar esto.- la interrumpió Finn, buscando los papeles y sentándose en el sillón a leerlos. Quinn miró con resquemor hacia la escalera por la que Rachel se había ido antes de sentarse a su lado para explicarle, en detalle, en qué consistía la audiencia.

- OO-

- ¿Qué tal, pequeña? ¿Te divertiste?- dijo Finn, en cuanto abrió la puerta para recibir a Amy.

- Fuimos al zoológico. Pero no tienen más esos pequeños pandas que vimos hace un tiempo con mamá. Creo que ya crecieron.- le explicó, mientras le daba el abrigo. Lindsay entró detrás de Amy, echándole a Finn una mirada despectiva.

- ¿Hay posibilidades de que tengamos una conversación?- inquirió, sacándose también su abrigo. Finn asintió, ordenándole a Amy que fuera a su cuarto y pasando a la cocina. Aún cuando ese lugar era el más acogedor de la casa, la sola presencia de Lindsay hacía que todo pareciera más frio.

- He estado tratando toda la tarde de buscar una forma de… esquivar la audiencia de mañana.- le explicó ella, sacándose los guantes y sentándose en la mesa mientras Finn preparaba el café.

- Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú la que pediste la audiencia, Lindsay.- respondió él, tratando de entender adonde quería llegar.

- Mi abogado me ha explicado que mis chances de obtener la tenencia son… mínimas. Se han visto claramente amenazadas por los sucesos que han tenido lugar en el último año alrededor de Amy, y quiero que entiendas que lo que ocurrirá mañana significará para mí la última opción…

- No, no es así, Lindsay. No entiendo porqué estás haciendo esto, porqué expones a Amy a todo este proceso cuando nunca te he negado la oportunidad de verla.- la interrumpió Finn, mientras se sentaba a su lado y le tendía la taza de café. Lindsay no contestó de inmediato, si no que tomó varios sorbos de la bebida antes de continuar.

- ¿Sabes que he visto esta tarde, Finn? He visto una Amy totalmente distinta. He visto cómo esa mujer a la que ella llama su madre ha influido sobre esa niña. La forma en que habla, en que se rie, en que… camina. Todo ha cambiado. El lugar casi inexistente que yo ocupaba en su vida (o que creía ocupar) ha sido llenado por esa tal Rachel Berry. Esa que va a casarse contigo, esa que le enseña a cantar y la lleva a ver obras de Broadway. ¿Qué es eso, Finn? ¿Qué vida le estás dando a tu hija? Una vida en la que aprende que la fama y la fortuna lo son todo, que la belleza es lo más importante, a hacer lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere. Dejándola con estrellas de Broadway y con… el extraño de tu hermano.- le dijo, con la voz cargada de ira, pero manteniendo el mismo tono. Finn conocía demasiado bien ese tono, el tono con el que los ignorantes solían hablar de Kurt, y supo que aquello había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso: no dejaría que Lindsay se metiera con su hermano, y menos con Rachel.

- Durante años te he dejado entrar en mi casa. Te sentí como parte de mi familia, te abrí las puertas de mi vida y de la de mi hija. Pero hoy, Lindsay… llegamos a un punto de quiebre. No puedo permitir que vengas a mi hogar a decirme que Rachel es un mal ejemplo para mi hija, para nuestra hija, porque no lo es. Rachel es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en todos estos años, y bajo ningún concepto voy a permitir que la insultes a ella.- dijo Finn, tratando de mantener el tono civilizado pero mirándola directamente a los ojos, clavándole una mirada asesina.- Rachel es nuestra familia. Es su madre, Lindsay, su madre. Amy lo sintió así aun antes de que yo le propusiera matrimonio, y te reto a que vayas y le digas que no puede verla más. Te reto a que la mires a los ojos y le digas que ella y Rachel no pueden verse, o que su tío no es un buen ejemplo.- finalizó. Lindsay le mantuvo por un segundo la fría mirada, antes de volver a centrarse en el fondo de su taza de café.

- Claramente no tiene sentido que hablemos de esto.- murmuró, tomando sus cosas para irse.

- ¿Puedo decir algo?- dijo la voz de Rachel desde el oscuro living. Finn la vio entrar en la cocina, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y el cabello un tanto desarreglado, pero llena de una determinación que él conocía muy bien.

- Finn me eligió como su esposa, y Amy me eligió como su madre. Puede que, en algún punto, esté llenando el vacío que dejó tu hermana… pero no estoy llenando el tuyo. Tu lugar, Lindsay, como tía de Amy está disponible siempre que quieras usarlo. Nadie va a quitártelo jamás.- le explicó, tomándole tentativamente una mano. La mujer se movió incómoda, soltándose disimuladamente. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista, Rachel pudo notar cierto dejo de agradecimiento en su mirada.

- Yo sólo… ella es todo lo que me queda. Es toda la familia que tengo, no puedo darme el lujo de regalarla. ¿Nunca…nunca has deseado que algo funcione tanto que pierdes… la noción de las cosas, de los tiempos?- le dijo, casi en un susurro, y Rachel miró a Finn por un segundo.

- Sí.- le respondió simplemente, mirándola a los ojos con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Lindsay se colocó los guantes, mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta.

- Dile a Amy que mañana a la tarde pasaré a buscarla para hacer algo.- fue lo último que dijo, antes de dejar a Rachel y Finn a solas en la penumbra.

- ¿Eso significa… que no hay audiencia, que lograste convencerla?- inquirió Rachel, entusiasmada, acercándose a él.

- Creo que fuiste tú la que la convenciste.- murmuró Finn, abrazándola de la cintura y sonriendo tristemente.- Lo siento, cariño. No debí gritarte más temprano… estaba muy nervioso.

- Lo sé. Yo no debí ponerme tan susceptible. Pero… valió la pena, ¿no?- le preguntó, abrazándolo por el cuello haciendo que sus frentes de choquen.

- Sí. Valió la pena.- respondió Finn, besándola con todo el amor y la pasión del que era posible.

Más tarde, después de que Quinn le hiciera firmar a Rachel las planillas de adopción y todos, incluidos Kurt y Blaine, se juntaran a cenar para celebrar, Rachel esperó que Finn entrara a ducharse para buscar la pequeña libreta rosa que guardaba desde hacía años. Caminó muy despacio hasta el living, tratando de no hacer ruido, y marcó el número de teléfono en la oscuridad. Sintió una oleada de determinación al sentir la familiar voz anunciando el contestador automático.

- Hola, Shelby. Soy Rachel… Rachel Berry. No sé… no sé si me recuerdas. En fin, voy a casarme en unos meses y… bueno, algo pasó hoy que me hizo darme cuenta de que tal vez deberíamos vernos. Ya sabes… hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y creo que me gustaría contactarme contigo. Espero que estés bien. Éste es mi número y si quieres… me llamas, ¿ok? Sólo… adiós.- dijo, colgando el teléfono y volviendo a la habitación para meterse en la cama antes de que Finn saliera del baño. Sintió como la habitación se inundaba del olor al jabón y espuma para afeitar en cuanto él terminó, y se deslizó a su lado en la cama mientras apagaba las luces.

- ¿Rach?- le murmuró, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y enterraba su rostro en el largo cabello de ella.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó, fingiendo una voz cansada y moviéndose en la cama para acercarse más a él.

- Me alegro de que me hayas hecho caso.- respondió Finn, besándole la coronilla y deseándole las buenas noches. Rachel pensó que, tal vez, no era tan malo encontrarse con Shelby después de todo. Sí, si las cosas salían mal, esta vez lo tenía a Finn.

**No tuve tiempo de corregirlo, así que perdonen si hay algunos errores. Como siempre, nos vemos en próximos capítulos. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! Como están? Lamento haberme demorado tanto para traerles este capitulo. Espero que les guste, y subiré dos para compensar la falta de Nuevas Direcciones de estos días. :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

XXI

- ¿Te gustan los lirios?- inquirió Rachel, mientras ella y Finn entraban a la casa, cargados de bolsas de papel.

- No lo sé… ¿a ti te gustan?- respondió él, poniendo las bolsas en la cocina mientras ella ordenaba el contenido de las mismas. Rachel sonrió.

- En algún momento tendrás que elegir algo, Finn. Es _nuestra_ boda, después de todo.

- ¿No son tu y Kurt los que se casan?- bromeó él, mientras colgaba los abrigos. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Rachel le echaba una mirada furibunda, así que se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla, apoyando su frente en su coronilla.- Rach, te estás olvidando de que yo ya elegí lo más importante de la boda.- le murmuró tratando de acaparar su atención. Rachel se giró en sus brazos, con un gesto inquisidor, y Finn entendió al instante que había conseguido su cometido. Se acercó más, hasta casi besarla, para susurrarle.- Yo, cariño, elegí a la novia.

Rachel sonrió tanto que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se acomodó más en los brazos de Finn, abrazándolo por el cuello, y lo besó con tanta fuerza como le fue posible. Finn también sonrió, y se giró para sentar a Rachel, con un solo movimiento, sobre la isla de la cocina. Finn había estado con bastantes mujeres en su vida, especialmente en esos años en que había sido el Quarterback estrella del equipo universitario, pero ninguna de ellas llegaba siquiera a los talones de una Rachel Berry. No, él y Rachel tienen una conexión mental y sentimental en absolutamente todos los aspectos de su vida, y el sexo es sólo uno de ellos. Él sabe que ella se acerca más a su cuerpo cada vez que él le acaricia la parte baja de la espalda, especialmente con las manos frías como las tiene ahora. Ella sabe que ganará un gruñido por cada vez que acaricie su corto y desprolijo cabello, sobre todo si deja que sus uñas rasguen un poco su cuero cabelludo. Saben que deberían estar guardando las compras del supermercado, que Rachel ha puesto la cafetera para su café de la tarde, y que Amy podría volver en cualquier momento de su tarde con Lindsay… pero todas esas cosas parecen desvanecerse en el momento en que ambos se encuentran solos en la cocina, con la luz del sol entrando por las amplias ventanas y el sonido del viento otoñal golpeando los vidrios. Finn se las ingenia para limpiar la mesada de la isla, tirando al suelo una de las bolsas de papel y dejando que las manzanas que esta contenía se deslizaran por la cocina. Rachel soltó una carcajada que se vio ahogada por los labios se Finn, mientras se recostaba en la ahora limpia superficie y separaba sus piernas para acercarse tanto a él como le fuera posible. Sintió cómo la respiración de Finn se cortaba en el momento en que ella le desprendía, con un movimiento fluido y conocido, el cierre de sus jeans, y éste dejaba que los mismos cayeran al suelo con un ruido sordo. En el momento en que Finn estaba por hacer lo mismo con los pantalones de ella el estruendoso ruido del teléfono irrumpió en la habitación, y Rachel presionó sus rodillas contra la cintura de Finn para que éste no se alejara. Sin embargo, en cuanto oyó la voz que salía de la contestadora, fue ella la que se incorporó, sorprendida.

- ¿Hola? Bueno… supongo que no hay nadie. Rachel soy… soy Shelby. Tú dejaste un mensaje en mi contestador y quería saber si podíamos…-

- ¿Shelby? Aquí… aquí estoy.- respondió Rachel, mientras Finn se corría para dejarle lugar. La vió alejarse hasta el living, oyendo apenas su suave voz detrás del sonido del viento que no paraba de azotar.

- Sí… claro que podemos vernos. Para eso te había llamado en un principio. Sí, mañana a la tarde está bien. Puedes… puedes venir a mi casa, si quieres. Sí a esa hora es perfecto. Muy bien, nos vemos mañana.- Rachel volvió a entrar en la cocina, dejando el teléfono en su lugar y sentándose en la mesa. Finn se acercó también, deslizándose en la silla vacía que había a su lado y abrazándola. Pensó que en esos momentos, cuando Rachel dejaba que sus barreras se caigan y le daba rienda suelta a sus miedos e inseguridades, la amaba tanto como en las ocasiones en que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos sin temor alguno (como había hecho unos minutos antes en esa misma cocina). Sintió como ella se acomodaba en sus brazos, buscando confort y protección, y le besó la coronilla mientras la acercaba más a su lado.

- ¿Porqué esto me afecta tanto?- le preguntó, con una voz pequeña y dolida, mientras dibujaba círculos con sus dedos en el pecho de Finn.

- Bueno ella… ella se ha portado bastante mal en el pasado, cariño. Eso sienta un precedente.- contestó él. Rachel negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no soy una persona rencorosa, Finn…

- Eso lo sé, Rach, no era eso…

- No, yo se que lo sabes. Lo que quiero decir es que con ella… con ella existe esta nube de incertidumbre, estas preguntas sin respuestas. Yo siempre se lo que quiero, Finn. Siempre. Supe que quería estar contigo desde el primer momento en que te vi, como supe que quería ser una estrella en cuanto me subí por primera vez a un escenario. Pero con ella… con ella eso no sucede.- le explicó, mientras contenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Sintió entonces como el peso de la verdad la aplastaba, y supo que podía confiar en Finn, que debía hacerlo, que necesitaba decírselo a él con la misma urgencia con que había necesitado descubrirlo.- Tengo miedo de convertirme en ella. Es eso, es muy simple. Tengo miedo de convertirme en Shelby.- le confesó, sorprendida por su propia declaración. Él la miró por un segundo, mientras dejaba que las palabras resonaran en su mente hasta que cobraran sentido.

- Debes escucharme, Rach. Nunca, nunca te convertirás en ella. Y, ¿sabes cómo lo sé? Porque se, de buena fuente, que tú tienes algo que Shelby no tuvo.- le dijo, tomando sus mejillas, y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Rachel alzó las cejas, con un gesto inquisidor, y Finn continuó.- Tú me tienes a mí. Me tienes para protegerte y cuidarte, incluso de ti misma. Me tienes a mí y la tienes a Amy, y tienes a tus padres y a los míos y a tus amigos. A nuestra familia, Rach. No estás sola.- Rachel no pudo soportarlo más, y colapsó allí mismo, apoyando su frente en el pecho de su futuro marido.

- Te amo mucho. Muchísimo.- le murmuró ella al oído, en cuanto fue capaz de calmarse lo suficiente para formular algo.

- Lo sé, cariño. Yo también te amo.- contestó Finn, mientras la besaba dulcemente, sintiendo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en la punta de su lengua.- Ahora necesitaría… darme una ducha.

- Sí. Sí, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Más tarde podemos… continuar con lo que comenzamos.- dijo ella, con voz seductora, mientras le devolvía los pantalones y le daba una palmadita en el trasero.

Esa noche, mientras Finn dormitaba debajo de ella, Rachel pensó que existía más de una forma de hacer el amor. Que ella y Finn lo hacían todos los días, en pequeñas dosis y en extrañas maneras. Que aquella tarde, mientras él la protegía de sus propios miedos, habían encontrado otra forma nueva de amarse el uno al otro (como cuando habían aprendido, años atrás, que cantaban mucho mejor cuando lo hacían a dúo). Le acarició el rostro, deseándole las buenas noches, y ambos se pusieron los pijamas al mismo tiempo, previendo que Amy fuera a despertarlos a la mañana siguiente.

- Creo que los lirios son muy bonitos. Y prefiero la banda de swing.- le murmuró Finn, mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que sus piernas se entremezclen debajo de las sábanas.

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Hudson. Tú solo fuiste elegido para ser le novio.- bromeó Rachel, haciendo que ambos se fueran a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro. De todas formas, ¿no era acaso así todas las noches?

- OO-

- ¿No quieres que vuelva antes? Puedo hacerlo, cariño, en serio.- le propuso la voz de Finn, del otro lado del teléfono, mientras Rachel acomodaba nerviosamente por centésima vez los almohadones del sofá del living.

- No, está bien. Nos veremos más tarde. Te amo.- contestó, no muy convencida, colgando el teléfono con las ganas urgentes de gritarle a Finn para que volviera a casa, a su lado, con ella. Sintió el sonido del timbre retumbándole en las paredes del cerebro, como si cada nervio acabara de morir.- Muy bien, Rachel, puedes hacerlo. Si puedes sostener un Fa alto enfrente de miles de personas, esto será pan comido.- se dijo a sí misma, arreglándose el vestido y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Shelby Corcoran la devolvió, desde el umbral, la misma mirada nerviosa.

- Rachel.- dijo, tendiéndole una mano.

- Shelby.- respondió Rachel, devolviéndole el apretón.

- Hola.- murmuró una tercera voz, y sólo entonces Rachel notó a la pequeña niña rubia que se escondía, tímidamente, detrás de la mujer.

- Hola… soy Rachel.- dijo, imitando el gesto de Shelby y tendiéndole la mano.

- Soy Beth.- contestó la niña, y Rachel sintió como si de pronto un témpano de hielo se le formara en la garganta.

- Beth…- murmuró, acercándose a ella y acariciándole la larga y suave cabellera. ¿Podía ser acaso…? ¿Cuántos años tendría? Sólo unos pocos más que Amy, por lo que aparentaba.

- ¿Podemos pasar? Está soplando un viento horrible.- propuso Shelby.

- ¡Claro, pasen! Que tonta soy yo… pasen.- dijo, haciéndoles lugar en el vestíbulo, mientras les tomaba sus abrigos y los colgaba delicadamente en el perchero.

- Es una casa hermosa. Realmente muy linda. Me gusta la decoración.- le dijo Shelby, mientras ella y Beth se sentaban en el sofá tal cómo Rachel le señalaba.

- Sí, la compramos hace unos meses. Y Kurt, mi cuñado, me ayudó a decorarla.- explicó Rachel, sentándose en el sillón opuesto.

- Me recuerda al edificio en que vivía…

- El personaje de Audrey Hepbrum en Desayuno en Tifannys.- finalizó ella, mientras destapaba las pequeñas bandejas en las que había colocado las cosas para el té.

- ¿Mami? ¿Ya llegó tu amiga?- inquirió Amy, bajando rápidamente las escaleras, y sonrojándose al ver a las dos extrañas que ocupaban su living.

- Sí, Amy, acércate así las presento.- le ordenó, y la niña se sentó en su falda sin levantar la vista.- Ella es Shelby y ella es Beth.- explicó Rachel, señalándolas.- Ella es mi hija Amy, quien en este momento está teniendo un ataque de vergüenza, aunque no se porqué. No ha hecho más que hablar de este té durante todo el día.-

- Hola, Amy. Me gusta tu vestido.- dijo Shelby, tendiéndole una mano. Amy se la apretó rápidamente.

- Gracias. A mi… me gusta el de ella.- murmuró, levantando ahora la vista para mirarla a Beth. La niña le sonrió, y Rachel pudo sentir como Amy se relajaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Quieres ir a jugar a mi habitación? Tengo muchos juguetes y tengo una máquina de karaoke.- le propuso, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos. Beth miró a su madre por unos segundos, buscando su permiso, y sonrió en cuando Shelby le hizo una seña afirmativa con la cabeza. Ambas niñas se pararon al mismo tiempo, dejando a las dos mujeres solas en la habitación, rodeadas por un incómodo silencio.

- Así que Amy… ¿cuántos años tiene?- le preguntó Shelby, mientras tomaba la taza de té que Rachel le tendía.

- Cumplió seis la semana pasada.

- La tuviste de muy joven, entonces.

- ¡Oh, no, Amy no es… Amy no es mi hija biológica! Es la hija de Finn, en realidad, aunque ya soy su madre legalmente. ¿Recuerdas a Finn?- inquirió, mientras le señalaba la gran fotografía de ellos tres que reposaba sobre la chimenea.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Él fue quien cantó contigo ese dueto de Journey en las Regionales, ¿no?

- Sí, el mismo.- afirmó, mientras miraba la fotografía y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Finn estuviera allí, a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano.- Vamos a casarnos en la primavera. En Lima.

- ¡Los felicito! Me alegro mucho de que hayas conseguido un buen hombre. En serio.- le dijo Shelby, y Rachel no pudo evitar creerle. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio unos momentos, mientras el sonido del viento se colaba en la habitación. Entonces Rachel sintió como Shelby contenía una carcajada, y la miró de forma extrañada.

- ¿Qué… qué es lo gracioso?- inquirió, con un tono casi dolido en la voz. Shelby dejó la taza vacía en la pequeña mesa, y se limpió la comisura de los labios antes de hablar.

- Esto es mucho menos incómodo de lo que pensaba. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así te hubiera contactado mucho antes.- le explicó.

- Tú no me contactaste. Yo lo hice.- la corrigió Rachel, con el mismo tono dolido.

- Yo no podía aparecerme en tu vida, Rachel. No después de todo lo que pasó. Y menos aún cuando tu eres… Rachel Berry. Una estrella de Broadway.- se excusó Shelby, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Rachel sintió como el dolor se transformaba, de pronto, en ira.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Esa no es excusa. Tú… tuviste la oportunidad conmigo y la dejaste pasar, y decidiste que era mejor continuar por tu lado, sola, a tenerme en tu vida.- soltó Rachel, dejando ella también la taza de té y cruzándose de brazos. Shelby sonrió amargamente.

- Y no me arrepiento ni por un segundo. Sí, podría haberlo hecho de otra manera, podría haber sido menos egoísta, y haber pensado más en ti. Pero, ¿sabes que, Rach? Creo que las cosas terminaron saliendo bastante bien.- Rachel no pudo soportarlo: la combinación del sobrenombre (aquel que sólo su gente más allegada utilizaba) con las palabras de Shelby hicieron que la ira se desatara en ella, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para no echarla de la casa. Cuando habló, lo hizo con el tono más medido del que fue capaz.

- Salieron bien, Shelby, porque trabajé para eso. Porque me rompí el alma misma durante años para que las cosas salieran así. Porque hice sacrificios, por los demás, y porque siempre tuve mis prioridades en claro. Y, ¿sabes cuál era esa prioridad? No ser como tú. No dejarme llevar por tu ejemplo, por ese que no me diste, si no que tuve que encontrar sola. No perder de vista que al final del día lo único que nos salva es nuestro hogar, nuestra casa, ese que tú misma te negaste.- soltó, mientras presionaba tanto sus brazos alrededor de sí misma que comenzaba a hacerse daño. Shelby no contestó, si no que se miró las yemas de los dedos por un segundo, como buscando allí las respuestas.

- Siempre he pensado que lo más asombroso de nuestra relación es esta cosa… invertida que tenemos. Como tú eres la que constantemente me enseña cosas a mi. Cosas que no logro aprender en ningún otro lugar.- le dijo, con tono suave, poniéndose de pie y sentándose a su lado.- Como tú siempre tomaste las riendas de esta relación, de la misma forma en que tomas día a día las riendas de tu vida.

- No hables como si me conocieras, porque no es así. No tienes idea de quien soy.- la interrumpió, una vez más, haciendo lo posible para alejarse de ella tanto como se lo permitía el sillón.

- Fui a verte a cada uno de tus trabajos. Wicked, Ana… incluso en esas pequeñas obras que hacías estando en la universidad.- le explicó, y Rachel no pudo evitar girarse para mirarla. Shelby sonrió.- Fui a verte brillar en el escenario tantas veces como pude. Porqué allí, Rachel, allí entendí cuan distintas somos. Yo pensaba que tu eras… una versión un poco alterada de mi misma. Y eso no es verdad. No hay un solo cabello de Corcoran en tu ser. Y el hecho de que tu hayas logrado tanto en tu vida (una carrera, una reputación… una familia) prueba ese punto. Me convence de que es muy poco lo que ambas tenemos en común.

- Tú… tu lograste bastante también, Shelby. Tienes una hija.- la consoló Rachel.

- Tú sabes quién es. Sabes que fuiste tú misma la que me condujo a ella.- Rachel la miró de forma inquisidora, y Shelby asintió con la cabeza, corroborando todas las dudas que ella había tenido desde el momento en que había visto a Beth.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Tomarás tu abrigo y te marcharás? ¿Me enviarás una tostadora como regalo de bodas?- inquirió Rachel, volviendo a ocultarle la vista.

- Tu no necesitas realmente a una madre, cariño. O al menos no me necesitas a mi. Has probado que tienes lo que hace falta para hacer las cosas bien, y una relación de madre e hija requiere de cierta… desigualdad de experiencia que nosotros no tenemos.- le explicó Shelby, mientras comía delicadamente uno de los brownies que Rachel había preparado. Ésta guardó silencio, esperando a que la mujer completara las ideas.- Vine aquí, Rachel, a decirte cuan orgullosa de ti me siento, y cuan avergonzada de mi. Vine a decirte que no puedo ser tu madre, pero que puedo ser tu amiga. Que podemos tratar de… de verlo así. Como dos personas que acaban de conocerse.- finalizó. Rachel frunció el ceño, sin saber que decir.

- ¿Cómo… cómo es ella?- murmuró, cambiando de tema. Shelby entendió al instante que Rachel se refería a Beth, y sonrió.

- Le encanta la música de Journey y es una feminista empedernida. Tiene… tiene algunas actitudes raras, de todas formas. Como un magnetismo por todo lo que sea judío. Y no lo entiendo, yo no soy judía ni tenemos a nadie conocido que lo sea.- dijo, de forma risueña, contenta de compartir con ella ese tipo de charlas. Rachel sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Se vieron entonces interrumpidas por la gran figura de Finn, que ingresó en el vestíbulo combatiendo con el viento del exterior.

- Hola.- dijo, mientras se acomodaba el despeinado cabello.

- Has… regresado más temprano.- respondió Rachel, mientras ella y Shelby se incorporaban del sillón para acercarse hasta él.

- Hola, Finn, soy Shelby Corcoran. No se si me recuerdas.

- Sí, claro. ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó, mientras la saludaba con la mano y se acercaba hasta Rachel, para besarle la mejilla.

- Muy bien. ¡Felicitaciones por la boda!- dijo Shelby, y Finn asintió en agradecimiento, abrazando a Rachel por los hombros. Sonrió para si mismo al sentir como ella se tranquilizaba con aquel simple contacto.

- Debería irme, Beth tiene escuela mañana y ustedes deben estar muy ocupados.- dijo, mientras tomaba sus cosas. Rachel subió las escaleras para buscar a las niñas, dejando a Finn y a Shelby solos en la habitación.

- Escucha… quiero que sepas que no le haré daño. No esta vez.- le murmuró ella, mirándolo sinceramente. Finn no contestó, si no que la miró con cierto resquemor, mientras se engullía de un solo bocado uno de los brownies de Rachel.

- Ella es fuerte, por lo que diría que probablemente costará mucho esfuerzo que la dañes más de lo que ya lo has hecho. Sin embargo… yo no soy tan tolerante. Sólo le sugerí que te contactara para que ella pudiera cerrar esta etapa y… seguir. Pero mi paciencia, Shelby, no es mucha. Menos aún cuando se trata de mi familia.- le dijo, de forma segura pero educada.

- Mamá, ¡eso estuvo genial! No me dijiste que Rachel era la cantante que habíamos ido a ver. Amy tiene fotografías con un montón de gente increíble.- dijo Beth, mientras bajaba las escaleras seguidas por Amy y Rachel. Finn la miró por un momento, desconcertado, y sus ojos se agrandaron en cuanto entendió de que se trataba todo eso. Miró primero a Rachel después a Beth y por último a Shelby un par de veces, mientras ellas se despedían del resto y se ponían sus abrigos.

- ¿Podemos volver otro día, mamá?- preguntó Beth. Shelby miró a Rachel de forma inquisidora, y esta se acercó hasta la niña, acariciándole el cabello como había hecho antes.

- Eres siempre bienvenida aquí, cariño. Ambas lo son.- le respondió. Beth le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras Shelby murmuraba un gracias.

- Bueno… ¿cómo estuvo?- inquirió Finn, cuando ambas se fueron y ellos tres se sentaron en el mismo sillón, un poco apretados, para terminar de comerse la merienda que Rachel había preparado.

- Beth es genial. Es un poco más grande, pero es muy dulce y es linda. Me recuerda mucho a la tía Quinn, porque es parecida a ella. Y miramos un par de dibujos animados, y ella me contó del primer grado, porque ya lo hizo, y dijo que no debo tener miedo, que no es difícil. Y me contó muchas bromas graciosas, pero no voy a contárselas a ustedes porque son groseras. Me recuerdan a esas bromas que a veces el tío Puck suele hacerme. Y le gusta Madonna, como a nosotros, mamá.- Amy siguió hablando el resto de la tarde y de la cena de lo increíble que Beth era, de la cantidad de cosas que pensaba hacer con ella en el futuro y de todo lo que podía aprender de Beth porque, después de todo, era cuatro años mayor que ella. No fue hasta que se fueron a dormir que Finn y Rachel tuvieron tiempo de discutir todo eso.

- Es igual a ella, Finn, te lo estoy diciendo. La sonrisa es de Noah, definitivamente, pero esos ojos y ese cabello… gritan Quinn.- dijo Rachel, mientras se masajeaba distraídamente el cuello. Finn se las arregló para sentarse detrás de ella, quitando sus pequeñas manos para masajearla él.

- ¿Y a ustedes como les fue?- inquirió, mientras sentía como Rachel se relajaba bajo sus manos.

- Creo… creo que bien. Pude decirle muchas de las cosas que tenía guardadas y llegamos a una especie de acuerdo.- le explicó.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro de que todo tome su rumbo, Rach, en serio.- dijo él. Ella se recostó en su pecho, dejando que él la abrace, y acariciándole distraídamente las palmas de las enormes manos.

- No sé qué haría sin ti, Finn. En serio. Todo esto es gracias a ti, en algún punto.- murmuró, moviéndose para que ambos se recostaran en la cama sin perder el contacto. Finn la acercó más, besándole la frente.

- Preguntarte eso es una pérdida de tiempo: siempre estaré para ti. Cueste lo que cueste.- le dijo, con la voz cargada de emoción, haciendo que ella también se emocionara.

- ¿En qué momento te volviste tan perfecto, Finn Hudson?- le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla y sintiendo como él sonreía ante el cumplido. Rachel se adentró más aún en sus brazos, dejando su cabeza en aquel hueco que quedaba entre el cuello de Finn y la almohada. Se durmió pensando en Shelby, en Beth, en la cita que tenía con Kurt y Mercedes para diseñar los vestidos de las damas de honor y en que a la mañana siguiente debía buscar la ropa a la lavandería. Se durmió más bien con la increíble sensación de que entre los brazos de él nada podía lastimarla. Ni Shelby, ni los críticos, ni un wedding planner un poco obsesivo, ni siquiera una bomba atómica. Finn era, aquella noche y una vez más, el remedio indiscutible para todos sus problemas.

**Sigan leyendo que hay más Nuevas Direcciones. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dislcaimer: Glee no pertenece. La idea original y sus personajes son de Ryan Murphy.**

XXII

- ¡Así que démosle un aplauso a Hudson, muchachos, que será un hombre casado para el próximo entrenamiento!- gritó el entrenador Parker en cuanto todos estuvieron listos para abandonar la práctica. El sonido de los repentinos aplausos hizo que Finn se sonrojara un poco.

- Eso no era necesario, Parker.- le dijo a su jefe en cuanto se quedaron solos.

- Vas a casarte, Hudson. Es lo menos que podíamos hacer. Eso y esto.- le respondió el hombre, entregándole un sobre blanco.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es mi carta de renuncia. Si ganamos el Super Bowl (y creo que tenemos serias chances) voy a retirarme. Y quiero que tú ocupes mi lugar. Tú y Blaine, por supuesto.- explicó Parker, mientras terminaba de acomodar sus papeles y cerraba su oficina.

- ¿Quieres… que seamos entrenadores?- preguntó Finn, anonadado, sosteniendo el sobre en sus manos como si se tratara de una cuestión de vida o muerte.

- Quiero que tú seas el entrenador. Francamente, Hudson, creo que es un desperdicio que solo seas ayudante de campo. Eres muy joven, pero tienes talento y pasión. Sobretodo pasión. Y creo que harás un trabajo magnífico.- le confesó el viejo hombre, palmeándole el hombro. Finn agradeció con el poco de voz que tenía, mientras se sentaba en el banco más cercano del ya vacío vestuario. Comenzaba a creer que las cosas estaban saliendo _demasiado_ bien.

- OO-

- ¿Ya enviaste el cheque a la gente de las flores?

- Sí.

- Genial. Mañana debemos recoger los vestidos, y debes recordarle a Finn que su smoking estará listo por la mañana temprano.

- Sí, lo sé, Kurt.

- Y no olvides hablarle a tu padre para que confirme la hora con el rabino Greenberg.

- ¡Kurt! ¡¿Puedes dejar por un momento tu misión de wedding planner y simplemente ser mi amigo?- lo interrumpió Rachel. Kurt sonrió, mientras cerraba su computadora y se quitaba los anteojos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿De qué quieres hablar?- inquirió él. Rachel se sentó, dejando en la mesa el plato con las galletas y las dos tazas de café.

- Bueno… tú eres mi único amigo casado y quería algunos consejos. Quería saber si algo… cambia cuando te casas.- le explicó.

- Nada. Todo. Un poco y un poco. De alguna forma, sirve para renovar el compromiso. Pero cuando dos personas se aman (y Finn y tu lo hacen bastante bien) el matrimonio es sólo… un cambio de nombres. Nada más que eso.- dijo Kurt, mordiendo una de las galletas. Rachel le sonrió, mientras lo imitaba y comía ella también.

- Yo sólo… ¿no se supone que debería estar nerviosa, insegura… en pánico?- preguntó, extrañada. Kurt soltó una carcajada.

- Debes ser la primera novia que _desea_ estar así. ¿Por qué habrías de estar insegura, de sentir pánico? Finn y tú ya viven juntos. Has adoptado a Amy como tu hija, cumples el rol de esposa y madre día a día. Nada de eso cambiará por estar o no casada con Finn. Esto, Rachel, es algo para ustedes dos. Es… un regalo que ustedes se hacen.- explicó Kurt, extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa para acariciar la de su futura cuñada. Rachel le sonrió, tomándole ella también la mano, mientras Finn entraba en la cocina y dejaba su bolso en el armario.

- ¿Qué tal, señoras?- bromeó, mientras se sentaba al lado de Rachel y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Nada mal. Repasando los últimos detalles. No olvides buscar tu smoking…

- Mañana por la mañana, si Kurt. Ya lo sé.- lo interrumpió Finn, metiéndose una galleta entera en la boca. Kurt le devolvió una mirada de asco, y Rachel tuvo que contener una carcajada.

- Tres días, cariño. Tres días y serás la Sra Hudson y no tendré que preocuparme más por todos los hombres que te persiguen y cuelgan posters suyos en las paredes de su alcoba.- bromeó Finn, abrazándola mientras ella soltaba un risita.

- Creo, Finn, que no deberías preocuparte por esos hombres bajo ningún concepto. Yo solía tener posters de Indina Menzel, y ya me ves aquí.- dijo Kurt, volviendo a encender su computadora para repasar, por millonésima vez, la lista de cosas por hacer.

- OO-

- ¡No lo niegues, Berry! Ni te atrevas a negarlo.- dijo Quinn, risueña, mientras el resto se servía más shots de tequila.

- ¡No lo estoy negando, Quinn!

- ¡Quiero que lo digas, dilo!

- Ok, ok. Si, Finn y yo nos besamos cuando ustedes aun estaban juntos, y sí… yo hacía lo imposible para arrebatártelo.- dijo Rachel, en el mismo tono, mientras se ganaba una ronda de aplausos del resto de las concurrentes.

- Bueno, Quinn, tu te embarazaste de Puck estando con Finn, aún cuando sabías que Puck y yo teníamos algo.- le recordó Santana, pasándole a Kurt una botella de un colorido contenido.

- Si, ustedes tenían algo: sexo. Y tú lo tenías con él y con la mitad de la escuela.- la corrigió Quinn, con otra carcajada.

- Conmigo también.- dijo Brittany desde el otro extremo del sótano, haciendo que la ruidosa despedida de soltera perdiera, por unos segundos, toda la efervescencia. El grupo de mujeres se volteó en pleno para verla, y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que alguien rompió en una carcajada.

- ¡Una ronda por los cometarios de Brittany!- propuso Mercedes, y el resto de la concurrencia aceptó la idea.

- Bueno, Rachel, en vistas de que pasado mañana tu vida sexual se verá definitivamente reducida a una sola opción, éste es el momento perfecto para que hagas un recuento de tus acompañantes sexuales, de manera que todos podamos disfrutarlos.- dijo Kurt, con voz solemne, mientras todas se sentaban en los almohadones que habían distribuido en el piso del sótano de los Berrys. Rachel se sonrojó un poco, pero mucho menos de lo que se habría sonrojado si hubiera estado totalmente sobria.

- Bueno… Finn, obviamente. Él fue el primero y, aparentemente, también será el último. No me quejo. Es muy, muy, muy satisfactorio y…

- Ok, ok. No quiero saber sobre el desempeño sexual de mi hermano.- la interrumpió Kurt, poniéndole una mano sobre los labios para que Rachel no continuara. Ésta le dio un pequeño mordisco, y Kurt le devolvió el gesto dándole un golpe en la frente.

- Bueno… después estuvo Charlie Samuels. Él estudiaba conmigo en el conservatorio en Nueva York. Salimos por casi dos años, pero nunca llegamos a nada serio. Tenía una relación un tanto edípica con su madre, y a decir verdad eso me molestaba mucho. De cualquier forma él era… bueno. No muy cariñoso, pero flexible. Era bailarín, así que ya pueden imaginarse a lo que me refiero.- dijo Rachel, con un guiño.

- Sí, se a lo que te refieres.- contestó Tina, haciendo que el resto de las mujeres rieran en aprobación.

- Y después… después hubo un desliz.- continuó Rachel, con tono avergonzado.

- No me digas que… no. No puede ser el que yo creo.- dijo Mercedes, haciendo uno de sus típicos gestos con la mano.

- Sí puede ser, si estás pensando en Jesse St James.

- ¿Jesse, Rachel? ¿Ese bastardo?- inquirió Quinn, casi enojada, mientras el resto le echaba a Rachel una mirada de reproche.

- Estaba sola, y él estaba ahí. Fue sólo una noche, y ni siquiera lo disfruté. Pero si les sirve de consuelo, siguió llamándome por meses para invitarme a salir y siempre le dije que no.- contestó Rachel, con un tono más orgulloso.

- Así me gusta más.- dijo Tina, acercando su copa para chocarla con la de Rachel.

- Espera, Berry… ¿me estás diciendo que sólo estuviste con tres hombres en tu vida? ¡Eso es de una pobreza extrema!- le gritó Santana, indignada.

- Bueno… yo no creo que tres sea un mal número. Además me besé con muchos hombres. Con Puck…

- Y con Blaine.

- ¡Había olvidado eso!

- Créeme, esa imagen aún me persigue.- dijo Kurt, con cara de asco y tragándose el resto de su trago de una sola vez.

- Tres no es un mal número. Yo he tenido sexo sólo con Mike… y me he besado con otros.- dijo Tina, orgullosa de sí misma.

- ¿Con cuántos además de Artie?

- Bueno… una vez con Sam…

- ¡¿Con Sam? ¡Tina Cohen Chang a esa te la tenías oculta!- dijo Mercedes, tan enojada que derramó un poco de su vino sobre la cabeza de Quinn (ésta se reía tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta).

- Si, fue en el baile de primavera de… valla, no lo recuerdo ya. Fue solo un beso, pero para mi cuenta. Mike y yo nos habíamos peleado y él estaba muy apenado porque acababa de perder el título de Rey.- les explicó.

- Esos eran los dilemas que solíamos tener.- dijo Rachel.

- Sigo pensando que tres no es un mal número. Es mejor que mi uno y que el dos millones de Santana.- bromeó Kurt.

- Yo tengo un cinco. ¿Les interesa?- dijo Mercedes, recibiendo gritos de aprobación del resto.- OK, ok. Mark Weller, un hermoso compañero de la universidad. Emm… Pete algo, en una fiesta de Dolce & Gabbana. Ted y Rob, dos chicos que conocí en Nueva York y con los que salí por un tiempo…

- ¿Con ambos?- inquirió Kurt, asustado.

- ¡No, tonto! Primero con Ted y unos meses después con Rob. Y ahora estoy saliendo con Luke, un chico que trabaja en el café de enfrente de mi edificio. Y esa es la lista de Mercedes.- finalizó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Muy bien, hermana.- le dijo Quinn, palmeándole el hombro.- Bueno yo… he estado con Sam, por supuesto. Y luego con otros dos, Jhon y George. Ambos en la universidad.

- Y también con Puck.- agregó Tina. Quinn se sorprendió tanto que el vaso de vino cayó al piso, haciendo que Rachel le agradeciera silenciosamente a Kurt por haber comprado aquellos vasos plásticos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estuve con Puck?- inquirió Quinn, con la voz mucho más aguda de lo normal. Todos la miraron extrañados.

- ¿Tan borracha estás? Quinn… ¡ustedes tuvieron una niña!- le gritó Kurt, desesperado, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la agitaba un poco.

- ¡Oh, sí, a eso te referías!- dijo ella, más aliviada. Sin embargo, inmediatamente, el resto comenzó a gritar al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Tú y Puck tienen algo! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¿No te lo dije, Kurt? ¿No te dije que los había visto?- gritó Rachel, mientras Quinn se recostaba en el piso y se cubría la cara con un almohadón.

Rachel se quedó dormida, aquella noche, con el sonido de sus risas de fondo, con una sensación de familiaridad casi parecida a aquella que la invadía cuando Finn la abrazaba por las noches. Por un segundo, antes de sucumbir al sueño, le costó discernir si realmente todos esos años habían pasado o si en aquel momento volvían a tener dieciséis años. Entre aquella Rachel que amaba a Finn y a sus amigos más que a nada en el mundo y la que hoy era no había mucha diferencia. No al menos en ese aspecto.

- ¿Kurt?- murmuró, somnolienta, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Él se agachó con cierta dificultad, para poder escucharla entre el sonido de las carcajadas.

- ¿Qué, preciosa?- le dijo, acariciándole una de las mejillas.

- Gracias por no contratar a un desnudista.

- OO-

- ¡Y yo te lo digo! ¡Yo te lo digo, Puck! Ninguna mujer quiere estar conmigo. Ninguna. Todas piensan que voy a abandonarlas. Sólo porque tengo ésta cara bonita.- se lamentó Sam, antes de caer sobre la barra del mugroso bar con un golpe seco. Finn lo miró por un segundo, preocupado, hasta que sintió un fuerte ronquido provenir de su amigo.

- Claramente, Evans sigue sin tolerar mucho el alcohol.- bromeó Puck, mientras le pedía a la camarera otra ronda de cervezas.

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas?- inquirió Mike, pensativo, como si tratara de armarse una imagen mental.

- No son las chicas las que me preocupan, si no Kurt. A esta altura, deben tener un gráfico armado acerca de nosotros y los tamaños de nuestros penes.- dijo Finn, haciendo que los otros se espantaran un poco.

- Aún no puedo creer que tu y Berry vayan a casarse mañana. Me parece que fuera ayer cuando ella me utilizaba para darte celos.- confesó Puck.

- Yo tampoco puedo creer que ella accediera a casarse conmigo. Digo… es una maldita estrella, demonios. No sabes lo que sentí cuando llegué a Nueva York y vi su rostro en todos aquellos carteles y… publicidades.- dijo Finn, despeinándose nerviosamente. Blaine soltó un suspiro de forma fastidiosa.

- Estoy cansado de que te subestimes así, Finn. Tu también eres una maldita estrella. Serás el futuro entrenador de los Jets, por Dios. Ya deja de tirarte abajo.- soltó, arrastrando un poco las palabras debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido. Cayó también sobre la barra, al lado de Sam, soltando él también un pequeño ronquido.

- Me gusta esta canción, creo que iré a bailarla.- dijo Mike, y corrió hasta el centro de la pista para bailar solo.

- ¿Cómo era… cómo era la otra, Finn? ¿Cómo era Laura?- preguntó Artie. Finn se encogió de hombros.

- No… no la recuerdo mucho, a decir verdad. Ella y yo… no nos llevábamos bien. Discutíamos todo el tiempo. En realidad estábamos juntos para no estar solos. Ella era muy temperamental, muy terca. Pero también era muy inteligente. Creo que, en alguna forma, yo veía en ella muchas cosas de Rachel, ¿no? Las cosas que me gustaban de ella eran las que me hacían recordar a Rachel.- dijo Finn, frunciendo el ceño, como si acabara de entender aquello.

- Amigo, estás acabado. Esa mujer ha logrado hechizarte por completo.- le dijo Puck, con tono de lástima.

- Esa mujer será mi mujer.- agregó Finn, orgulloso.

- Yo brindo por eso.- dijo Artie, levantando su cerveza para brindar con los demás.

- A veces la extraño, ¿sabes?- confesó Puck, en voz baja, cuando Artie se retiró para seguir bailando con Mike.

- ¿A… a Quinn?- preguntó Finn, sin entender.

- No. Quiero decir… a Quinn la extrañaba pero… bueno… estamos tratando de volver a comenzar.

- Por Dios, Rachel se pondrá insoportable cuando se entere de que tenía razón.

- El punto es…- continuó Puck, haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción.- El punto es que la extraño a ella… a Beth. Aún doce años después sigo… sigo preguntándome adonde está. Si está bien.- finalizó, mientras se terminaba su cerveza y sonaba sus dedos contra la barra para pedir otra.

- Tal vez sólo haga falta un poco de paciencia, Puck. Creo que mañana… será un buen día no sólo para mi, si no para varios de nosotros.- dijo Finn, de forma misteriosa, mientras se terminaba él también su bebida. Puck lo miró sin entender, pero la duda duró unos segundos porque, inmediatamente, Mike se cayó sobre la silla de Artie, y Puck y Finn decidieron dar por terminada la despedida de soltero.

- OO-

- ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel, despierta!- gritó Kurt, entrando en la sombría habitación.- ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! ¡DESPIERTA, BERRY!

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se hizo tarde? ¿Están bien Finn y… y Amy?- inquirió Rachel, buscando el reloj para comprobar la hora, sin entender a que se debía la abrupta interrupción de su ciclo de sueño.

- Esto es lo que ocurre.- dijo Kurt, destapando las cortinas con un solo movimiento para que Rachel pudiera mirar hacia afuera.

- Está lloviendo.- murmuró ella, comenzando a entender.

- Está lloviendo desde hace una hora y seguirá lloviendo por el resto de la tarde.- dijo Kurt al borde de las lágrimas.

- Y nosotros… nosotros planeamos la boda al aire libre.- agregó Rachel, comenzando a sentir ella también ganas de llorar.

- Rachel… creo que debemos posponerla. Es imposible conseguir un lugar para celebrar una boda para doscientas personas en tan poco tiempo.- le explicó, sentándose a su lado en la cama y acariciándole la espalda tratando de consolarla.

- ¡No podemos posponerla, Kurt! Hemos pasado meses planeando esto de forma de que todos puedan venir, y aquí están. No puedo… no puedo posponerla.- lloró ella, sacando un pañuelo de papel de la caja que guardaba al lado de su cama.

- Bueno veré… veré que puedo hacer.- murmuró Kurt, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarla sola en su habitación, ahogándose en llanto.

- OO-

- Te lo digo, viejo, no hay muchas opciones. Kurt y yo ya hemos hecho dejar todas las mesas, las sillas y la decoración en el galpón de mi constructora, pero no hay forma de que allí podamos hacerlo.- le dijo Puck, mientras Finn miraba tristemente por la ventana hacia la copiosa lluvia que no cesaba ni por un segundo.

- ¿Cómo está ella?- le preguntó, sin mover la vista.

- No lo sé. Pero si Kurt estaba llorando desconsoladamente, Rachel ya debe de haberse deshidratado.- Puck se acercó más a él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.- ¿No crees… que ésta pueda ser una señal?- le preguntó. Finn ni siquiera contestó, si no que tomó su chaqueta y las llaves del auto, saliendo hacia la casa de Rachel antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

- ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!- llamó, en cuando Hiram le abrió la puerta. Ella bajó hasta el descanso de la escalera, escondiéndose para que Finn no pudiera verla.

- ¿Finn, que haces aquí? Es de mala suerte que la novia y el novio se vean en el día de la boda.- le dijo, y a Finn se le encogió el corazón en cuando sintió el tono triste de su voz.

- Francamente, no podría importarme menos. ¿Puedes bajar, por favor? Realmente quiero hablar contigo.- le rogó, acercándose él hasta el pie de la escalera. Rachel bajó muy lentamente, calada en sus pijamas escoceses rojos, y lo abrazó por el cuello en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Finn le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, acercándola más, mientras respiraba el inconfundible aroma del cabello de Rachel. La sintió llorar en sus brazos, y le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no largarse a llorar él también.

- Tranquila, cariño. Todo va a estar bien.- la consoló, acariciándole la espalda en pequeños círculos.

- ¿Entonces… aún quieres casarte conmigo?- inquirió ella separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡Claro que quiero Rachel! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que una simple lluvia me haría cambiar de opinión? ¿Tu… tu aún quieres, no?- preguntó él, inseguro. Rachel acortó la distancia entre ellos, besándolo dulcemente en los labios, y Finn pudo sentir como ambos sonreían.

- Me casaría contigo así tuviera que irme hasta el Polo Norte.- le murmuró, una vez que se despegaron.

- Entonces no te importa la lluvia.- dijo, más seguro, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas.

- No se… creo que la lluvia puede ser…

- ¡No me vengas con esa estupidez de que la lluvia es una señal, porque ya me costó toda mi fuerza no golpear a Puckerman en cuando lo oí decir eso!- la interrumpió.

- No, no creo que la lluvia sea una señal de nada. Creo, sin embargo, que es una metáfora. Y sabes, Finn, que las metáforas son importantes.- le explicó, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Cuál sería la metáfora aquí?- preguntó Finn, más calmado.

- Yo diría que ésta lluvia en el día de nuestra boda simboliza el corazón mismo de nuestra relación. Como nunca conseguimos las cosas de forma fácil, como siempre nos ha costado. Y cómo, sin embargo, siempre hemos logrado hacer lo necesario para que las cosas terminen saliendo bien. Ésta es sólo una más de las dificultades que la vida nos ha puesto en el camino.- finalizó. Finn la miró por un segundo, tratando de entender lo que ella le decía.

- Bueno… creo que ahora tengo aún más ganas de casarme contigo, si eso es posible.- le dijo, agachándose un poco para nivelar sus rostros y poder besarla.- Realmente, Rachel, soy tu fan número uno.

Lo que pasó después Finn jamás lo entendería del todo. Rachel se desprendió de sus brazos, soltando un pequeño gritito, y subió las escaleras como un relámpago. Para cuando Finn llegó a su habitación, ella ya había colgado el teléfono y lo miraba entusiasmada.

- Agárrate a tu sombrero, cariño, porque acabo de conseguir un lugar para nuestra boda.- le dijo, claramente orgullosa de sí misma. Finn arqueó las cejas, sin comprender.- Tú y yo vamos a casarnos en el auditorio del McKingley. ¿Qué me dices?

- Que si lo hubiéramos planeado no nos habría salido mejor.- le dijo él, sumándose a su entusiasmo y tumbándola en la cama para besarla un poco más. Pensó, con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, que la próxima vez en que la besara serían marido y mujer.

**Bueno, ¿les gustaron? Quería comentarles que a pesar de que a este fic le quedan solo un par de capítulos, ya comencé a escribir la secuela y tengo un par de One-shoots escritos también. Espero poder seguir entreteniéndolos. Nos vemos en próximos capítulos. Gracias por todas las Reviews. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo un poco más tranquila después de ver "Original Song", y también un poco emocionada porque este Fic ya está llegando a su fin, no se asusten, aún queda otro capítulo y el epilogo. Además ya comencé con la secuela y con un par de One shoots, así que espero poder seguir entreteniéndolos y que ustedes me sigan leyendo.**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y sus personajes son de Ryan Murphy. **

XXIII

Despertó esa mañana con la increíble sensación de que algo maravilloso iba a pasar, y sonrió al pensar que, realmente, había muy pocas chances de que así no fuera. Verán, Rachel Berry es una mujer de experiencia. Sí, puede que tenga tan sólo veintiocho años, pero la vida se ha dado el tiempo justo para colmarla de sabiduría. Y si hay algo que Rachel sabe es que, por mucho, el día de su boda es el más importante de su vida (al menos hasta el momento). Intenta memorizar todo lo que lo compone, desde el sabor del café matutino hasta el sonido de las gotas de la ducha que rebotan sobre su piel, porque sabe que absolutamente todo, desde lo más pequeño hasta lo más grande, es parte fundamental de aquella experiencia.

- ¡Hola Mami!- gritó Amy, mientras entraba al living de los Berrys y se lanzaba sobre sus brazos. Rachel la abrazó fuerte, mientras la niña le llenaba la cara de besos.

- Deja algo para tu padre, Amy, o no quedará nada de novia para esta tarde.- bromeó Kurt, mientras entraba él también a la habitación seguido por las damas de honor y Carole.

- ¿Cómo estaba Finn? ¿Nervioso?- preguntó Rachel, en cuanto todos se sentaron en los cómodos sillones para disfrutar del desayuno, antes de ponerse a trabajar en los peinados y el maquillaje.

- Bueno, anoche él y los muchachos estuvieron jugando con la X-box hasta muy tarde, pero esta mañana cuando me desperté ya estaba sentado en la cocina desayunando. Lo noté más bien… entusiasmado.- le explicó Carole, pasándole a su futura nuera una tostada con mermelada. Rachel sonrió: secretamente, había estado temiendo que Finn se arrepintiera en el último minuto.

- ¿Mami, cuando vamos a ponernos los vestidos?- le susurró Amy en el oído, mientras el resto le contaba a Carole en que había consistido la despedida de soltera de Rachel.

- Sólo un rato más y después tú me ayudarás a cambiarme, ¿está bien?- le respondió Rachel, acariciándole la suave cabellera. La niña asintió, abrazando otra vez a su madre con entusiasmo.

- ¿Crees que podemos hablar por un segundo, cariño?- le dijo Carole a Rachel, y ésta asintió dejando a Amy con Mercedes y acercándose hasta la cocina. Ambas se sentaron en la pequeña mesa, y Carole estiró su mano para tomar la de Rachel.

- Estos últimos días he sentido la necesidad de tener una charla contigo, de mujer a mujer, y de madre a madre.- le explicó. Rachel asintió, algo nerviosa, pero calmándose al ver el tono cariñoso de los ojos de la mujer. Ésta tomó aire, y prosiguió. - Durante diez años albergué la esperanza de que volvieras a nosotros, a nuestra familia. Cada Navidad, cada Día de Acción de Gracias… esperaba que Finn atravesara esa puerta contigo, tomándote de la mano, paseando en el jardín como en aquellas tardes de verano.- le explicó, haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar, y Rachel tuvo que contener las lágrimas propias.- Cuando ustedes se fueron (cuando Kurt y Finn se mudaron a Los Ángeles y tu a Nueva York), solía cruzarme con tus padres todos los jueves en el mercado. Durante más de un año nos encontramos, cada jueves en la mañana, en la góndola de los enlatados. No lo planeábamos… pero allí estábamos, compartiendo la pena de no tener a nuestros hijos, de extrañarlos. ¿Y sabes que era lo que solíamos decir a diario?- le preguntó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con un tono risueño. Rachel negó con la cabeza.- Yo les decía a ellos, cada jueves, que a Finn le hacías falta. Que tú eras aquella fuerza que él me decía que no lograba conseguir. Y ellos, jueves tras jueves, me contestaban que a su querida Rachel, tarde o temprano, le haría falta un Finn. Que aún cuando no lo sabías lo necesitabas, lo extrañabas. Y prometimos, allí mismo en la góndola de los enlatados, que siempre les seríamos sinceros. Que si Finn preguntaba por ti yo le diría eso mismo, y que si tu preguntabas por él tus padres se encargarían de abrirte los ojos. Pero ni él ni tu se atrevieron, jamás, a formular las preguntas.- Rachel sonrió, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con una servilleta, y Carole aprovechó la pausa para acercarse más a ella.- ¿Y sabes que pienso ahora? ¡Que estábamos increíblemente equivocados! Que nosotros los extrañábamos, juntos, como un todo, pero que ustedes habían entendido que necesitaban descubrirse a sí mismos antes de volver a encontrarse. Que tú, Rachel, nunca dejarías de creer en Finn, aún cuando él no creyera en sí mismo y tu no creyeras ni siquiera en ti misma. Y que él, allí donde estaba, haría lo mismo por ti.- le explicó, comenzando a llorar ella también.- Desde el día en que Laura murió dejándolo solo con Amy… supe que tú serías la única capaz de devolverle la alegría, la felicidad. Que sólo estando contigo él era… era sí mismo. Y no puedo… no podría estar más feliz, Rachel, por el modo en que las cosas terminaron saliendo. Porque se que amas a mi hijo con la misma determinación y admiración con la que él te ama, y eso no se consigue en ningún lado. Así que… quiero darte las gracias por elegirnos. Por elegirlo a Finn, por elegirla a Amy, y por elegirnos a nosotros.- finalizó, dando rienda suelta a su llanto. Ambas se incorporaron al mismo tiempo, para abrazarse, y pasó un buen rato hasta que lograron calmarse.

- Gracias, Carole. No sabes cuánto significa esto para mi.- le murmuró Rachel, mientras se limpiaba la cara con la gastada camisa de Finn que llevaba puesta. La mujer sonrió, y ambas volvieron a la concurrida habitación, en donde Kurt y Mercedes le enseñaban a Amy cómo desfilar hacia el altar para llevar los anillos.

- OO-

- ¿Estabas nervioso?- le preguntó Finn a Blaine, mientras los dos veían como Burt preparaba el almuerzo.

- ¿El día en que nos casamos? No. Ansioso sí, pero no nervioso. Pero creo que se debía a que estaba más preocupado por aquel insecto venenoso que me había picado.- bromeó Blaine, mientras le daba a Finn una cerveza y destapaba la suya y la de Burt.

- Te entiendo. Yo estaba nervioso en mi primera boda porque los padres de ella no me habían recibido bien en la familia. Pero con Carole fue distinto. No lo sé… es como conseguir algo que realmente se quiere. No hay forma de que eso salga mal- agregó Burt, dándole a los dos muchachos sus respectivos platos de comida. La conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido del portero, y Finn se sorprendió cuando Burt volvió de la entrada acompañado por Leroy Berry.

- Hola muchachos. Lamento interrumpir su almuerzo, pero se me estaba haciendo difícil tolerar la cantidad de mujeres que había en mi casa.- les explicó, mientras se sentaba a la mesa y tomaba el plato y la cerveza que Burt le tendía.

- ¿Cómo está Rachel? ¿Está nerviosa?- inquirió Finn. Leroy sonrió.

- Pregunta por ti cada treinta segundos. Pero creo que ocupa el tercer lugar en la lista de los más entusiasmados, después de Kurt y de Amy.- los hombres sonrieron, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Leroy.

- Bueno, yo voy a proponer un brindis. Por Finn y Rachel, para que sean tan felices el resto de sus vidas como lo son ahora, y por nosotros, previendo la cantidad de veces que vamos a tener que hacer éstas reuniones escapando de nuestras mujeres y de Kurt.- dijo Blaine, levantando su cerveza, y recibiendo una carcajada como confirmación.

- ¡Por los Hudson-Hummel-Berry-Andersons!- agregó Burt, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por recordar todos los apellidos. Siguieron el resto del almuerzo hablando de los Jets, de las posibilidades de ganar el Super Bowl, y recordando aquellos años en que solían pasarse los días entre competiciones de coro y partidos de Football de secundaria.

- Sabes, aún recuerdo el primer día en que Rachel te nombró.- le confesó Leroy a Finn más tarde, mientras tomaban un café y miraban una de las películas de El Padrino. Finn se volteó para mirarlo, entre extrañado y divertido. Leroy continuó.- Volvió de una de las prácticas del Club Glee y, durante varias horas, solo habló de este tal Finn Hudson, de cuan talentoso era y de lo bien que sus voces sonaban juntas. Y recuerdo que le dije a Hiram "Espero que este muchacho no sea gay", porque sonabas demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- No, no era gay pero tenía una novia y unos increíbles problemas de autoestima.

- Imaginarás que Rachel obvió esa parte.- continuó Leroy, y ambos rieron.- A lo que me refiero, Finn, es a que en aquel momento supe que eras especial. No, no sabía si ustedes iban a funcionar o si realmente se querían o lo que fuera. Yo solo sabía que mi hija, que era en ese entonces una de las personas más narcisistas del mundo, volvía a casa entusiasmada porque había compartido algo con alguien. Y no cualquier cosa: habían compartido un escenario, la atención, la luz. Si ella era capaz de ceder a eso por ti, si además le entusiasmaba hacerlo… sólo por eso ya te habías ganado mi respeto. Claro, después quise golpearte la cabeza con un hacha en reiteradas ocasiones, pero siempre caíste parado.- bromeó, tratando de aligerar la situación. Finn sonrió, mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Aún cuando llovía de tal manera que era imposible ver más allá de los vidrios, a él le pareció que el día se ponía más brillante. Después de todo, él y Rachel Berry iban a casarse. ¿Había acaso algo mejor que eso?

- OO-

- Ok, ahora vas a abrir los ojos pero no quiero que comiences a llorar. Kurt nos matará si arruinamos el maquillaje.- le ordenó Mercedes, conduciendo a la ciega Rachel hasta el espejo. Rachel sintió como el aire se le agolpaba en la garganta en cuanto vio su propio reflejo. No era muy complicado, pero Mercedes se las había ingeniado para resaltar todos esos aspectos del cuerpo de Rachel que la favorecían. Ésta acarició el delicado material, pasando sus uñas por las pequeñas cuentas que su amiga le había bordado por todas partes, y tratando de contener el llanto.

- Mercedes… es hermoso…- murmuró, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al vestido.

- Me alegra que te guste, cariño.- le respondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡WOOOOW MAMÁ! ¡Estás increíble! – exclamó Amy, mientras entraba en la habitación seguida de Kurt y Carole.

- Gracias princesa, tú también estás preciosa.- le dijo, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara.

- Finn va a morirse cuando las vea.- dijo Kurt, emocionado, mientras se limpiaba dramáticamente las lágrimas con un pañuelo rosa. En cuanto Rachel bajó las escaleras, el resto de las damas de honor estallaron en un aplauso.

- Huff… me casaría sólo para que Mercedes me hiciera un vestido.- murmuró Santana, y Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Te ves hermosa, cariño.- le dijo Hiram, emocionado, dándole paso a Leroy para que éste le diera a Rachel un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Estás lista?- preguntó, dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano.

- ¡Vámonos!- dijo Rachel, haciendo un ademán con la mano, y ganándose una carcajada general.

- OO-

- ¿Puedes acomodarme el moño? Creo que me lo puse mal y me está ahorcando.- se quejó Finn, haciendo que Blaine le desatara el desprolijo nudo y se lo arreglara al instante.

- Demonios, Hudson, demonios.- murmuró Puck, haciendo lo mismo con su propio nudo.

- ¿Y ahora que hice?- inquirió él, sin entender.

- Las bodas solo sirven para que las solteras se sientan miserables con sus vidas y empiecen a pensar en el matrimonio.- le explicó, consternado, mientras se bebía de un sorbo una de las pequeñas botellitas de whisky que había traído en una bolsa de papel. Finn sonrió: algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca. Sintió un pequeño golpecito en la puerta, y tuvo que contenerse de llorar en cuanto vio a la pequeña Amy en su vestido dorado.

- ¡Pulga, que hermosa estás!- le dijo, tratando se alzarla sin éxito.

- ¡Ya lo sé, todo el mundo me lo ha dicho! Pero el tío Kurt me dijo que no puedes alzarme porque me arruinaras el vestido y arrugarás tu traje.- le explicó, sentándose delicadamente en el pupitre de al lado del de Burt.

- No es justo que vengas hasta aquí vestida tan linda y no me dejes abrazarte.- se quejó, acomodando una silla enfrente de la niña y tomándole las pequeñas manos.- ¿Cómo está mamá? ¿La cuidaste bien todo el día como te dije?

- ¡Claro que si! De hecho…- le dijo, acercando más su rostro al de su padre como queriendo contarle un secreto. Finn la imitó.- De hecho mamá me mando a decirte algo, pero dijo que es súper importante y que sólo tú lo debes escuchar.

- Pues dime.

- Dijo que te dijera "rómpete una pierna". Que tu entenderías.- le susurró, de forma casi inaudible. A Finn le dio un vuelco el corazón en cuanto escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de su hija.

- Ve y dile que la amo y que no puedo esperar a casarme con ella.- le ordenó él, en el mismo tono, acariciándole una de sus rosadas mejillas. Amy obedeció con aire solemne, y Finn pensó que el aula de español nunca le había parecido tan grande y acogedora como en ese momento.

- OO-

Kurt podía ser un poco obsesivo, un poco pesado y (a veces) hasta un poco insoportable, pero ¡diablos que sabía lo que hacía! Finn pensó que debía enviarle el regalo más grande del mundo por la forma en que había logrado solucionar el inconveniente de la lluvia en tan corto tiempo, haciendo que la fiesta luciera increíble de todas formas. El gimnasio del McKingley estaba irreconocible con todas las mesas redondas ubicadas prolijamente, los arreglos florales y las telas doradas. Todo, desde los servilleteros hasta los trajes del novio y los padrinos, combinaba a la perfección con el tema que él y Rachel (bueno, Rachel y Kurt) habían elegido. Allí parado, en el improvisado altar enfrente del rabino, Finn comenzó a sentir aquellos nervios que había esperado durante días. ¿Adónde estaba Rachel? ¿Porqué demoraba tanto? En cuanto se formuló esa pregunta, vio a Kurt asomándose en el final del pasillo, haciéndole una seña al director de la banda, y los primeros acordes de Faithfully empezaron a sonar. Finn sintió como si alguien hubiera encendido un fuego en su interior, ese mismo fuego que Rachel había encendido en él casi quince años atrás, y sintió la urgencia (por primera vez en mucho tiempo) de ponerse a cantar al compás de la música. Entonces los vio: su madre y Burt avanzaban por el pasillo, al frente de la comitiva. La vio derramar un par de lágrimas, y murmurarle un "te amo" en cuanto llegó hasta la primera fila de asientos y ella y Burt se sentaron. Luego vinieron Blaine y Kurt, los padrinos, ambos en sus idénticos trajes negros con el pequeño arreglo de flores blancas y doradas que todos llevaban. Blaine se paró a su lado, mientras Kurt hacía lo mismo del lado de la novia. Después vinieron Puck y Quinn, Mike y Tina, Sam y Mercedes y Brittany y Santana. Las chicas llevaban unos vestidos también dorados, con un cinto de un color más oscuro, los cabellos recogidos y el mismo arreglo que los chicos pero en una de las muñecas. Luego vino el turno de Amy, quien tiraba pétalos de rosas desde el interior de una pequeña canasta adonde llevaba los anillos.

- ¿Estuve bien, papá?- le murmuró, y Finn asintió con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella se fuera a sentar satisfecha al lado de sus abuelos. Y entonces, cuando Finn comenzaba a perder la voluntad y un par de lágrimas se le escapaban, Rachel entró. Flaqueada por sus dos padres, que ya habían comenzado a llorar, miró a Finn desde el final del largo pasillo, con una sonrisa inigualable en el rostro que él devolvió. Durante el tiempo que le tomó a Rachel llegar hasta el altar, ambos olvidaron que el gimnasio estaba lleno de gente, que aquella era su boda, que estaban a punto de casarse. Por ese lapso, todo el resto desapareció, tal y como les ocurría cuando (años atrás) entonaban sus duetos frente a miles de personas. Rachel se despidió de sus dos padres, quienes la besaron en la mejilla y se sentaron al lado de Amy en la primera fila.

- Hola.- murmuró Rachel, mientras Finn la ayudaba a subir a la plataforma en donde habían armado el altar.

- Hola.- le respondió él, como si se tratara de una de las tantas mañanas en que se despertaban juntos.

- Bienvenidos, hermanos, bienvenidos.- dijo el rabino, cuando Finn y Rachel se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares.- Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para celebrar la santa unión de Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson. Si alguien posee alguna objeción, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.- ordenó. Amy se paró en el banco, mirando a todos de forma amenazadora, ganándose una carcajada general mientras Burt la volvía a sentar en su lugar. El rabino continuó.- Cuando uno se casa, se gana un compañero, un socio. Ganamos un compromiso, la certeza de que haremos todo lo necesario por la persona que amamos, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ganamos un igual, una fuente de apoyo y consuelo y un amigo al que debemos apoyar y consolar de la misma forma. Verán, hermanos, no es mucho lo que se pierde. Casarse es comprometerse a ser uno por el resto de sus vidas.- les explicó. Finn miró a Rachel, perdiéndose en sus ojos y en la mirada que éstos le devolvían. Ella sonrió, mientras un par de lágrimas se le escapaban.- Rachel, puedes decir tus votos.- le ordenó, mientras ella se limpiaba con el pañuelo que Kurt le tendía.

- Toda mi vida pensé que sabía lo que quería.- dijo, cuando pudo recomponerse, mientras tomaba a Finn de las manos.- Creí que ser una estrella me daría todo lo que necesitaba. Y, ¿sabes qué? Estaba increíblemente equivocada, y sabes cuánto me cuesta admitirlo.- bromeó, y Finn soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.- De nada me servía ser quien era si no te tenía conmigo, Finn. Si no sabía que, entre el público, tu estabas escuchándome. Tú me diste mucho más de lo que yo esperaba de ti. Me diste una hija, a quien amo con toda mi alma.- dijo, mirando a Amy, quien también estaba llorando.- Me diste una madre y un hermano. Una familia. Nos diste a mis padres y a mi la familia que siempre quisimos tener, y no podría pedirte más que eso. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Sabes que es lo que tengo para ofrecer. Te lo estoy entregando todo, Finn, con la esperanza de que me dejes amarte por el resto de tu vida. Porque te amo, tanto como te amaba cuando veníamos a esta escuela y nos escondíamos en los pasillos para pasar un tiempo juntos. Tanto como me es posible amarte. Y ser tu esposa…. Sería el papel más importante de mi carrera.- finalizó, limpiándole con la mano las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas, acariciándolo suavemente. Finn tomó aire para comenzar con sus votos.

- Durante mucho tiempo me sentí incompleto, vacío. Primero me excuse diciendo que lo que me faltaba era el Football, que ver mis sueños destrozarse de esa manera me haría sentir así, vacío, por el resto de mi vida. Pero después entendí que el sueño que realmente me faltaba cumplir eras tú.- le dijo, apretándole un poco las manos que habían vuelto a juntarse. Rachel sonrió, mientras un par de lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.- Inconscientemente, soporté todos esos años de injusticias porque sabía que un día llegarías a mi vida de vuelta, cambiándolo todo, haciéndolo mejor. Que todo lo demás eran… distracciones de la meta final que eras tu. Y no puedo decirte cuán aliviado me sentí en el momento en que nuestros caminos se volvieron a cruzar, cuánto le agradecí a Kurt por cada una de esas citas apestosas que me organizaba, de las cuales yo volvía con la certeza absoluta de que ninguna mujer me haría nunca sentir como tu.- bromeó, intercambiando una breve mirada con su hermano, que también lloraba.- Cuando estoy contigo… todos esos sueños no cumplidos desaparecen. Se esfuman, pierden sentido. Tú, Rachel, eres la madre de mi hija. La madre que se le había negado un principio, y la madre que pensé que nunca sería capaz de darle. Y si te amaba antes, cuando éramos más jóvenes y yo era un increíble idiota, no puedes imaginarte cuanto te amo ahora que se lo que es vivir sin ti, sufrir por no tenerte, soñar contigo nada noche con la seguridad de que no estarás allí a la mañana siguiente. Te amo a ti, a quien eres y a quien quieres ser. Y espero que aceptes ser mi esposa, porque ser tu esposo sería la tarea más hermosa del mundo, después de ser ambos los padres de Amy.- finalizó. Ambos se miraron un segundo, y Finn pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como tanto sus padres como los de Rachel lloraban a caudales.

- Muy bien, entonces, traigan los anillos.- ordenó el rabino. Amy se incorporó, arreglándose el vestido, y caminó con mucha gracia hasta el altar. Le sonrió orgullosa a su padre mientras le daba el anillo correspondiente, y luego hacía lo propio con Rachel.

- Gracias, cariño.- le murmuró él, antes de que la niña volviera a sentarse.

- Rachel Berry, ¿aceptas a Finn Hudson como tu legítimo esposo, prometiendo cuidarlo y amarlo tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza?- preguntó el anciano.

- Si, acepto.- contestó Rachel, dándole a Finn su mano para que éste pusiera el anillo. El dedo de Rachel era tan pequeño y las manos de Finn temblaban tanto que tuvo que intentar dos veces hasta que logró colocarlo.

- Y tu, Finn Hudson, ¿aceptas a Rachel Berry como tu legítima esposa, prometiendo cuidarla y amarla tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza?- inquirió nuevamente, ésta vez mirando a Finn.

- Si, acepto.- repitió él, mientras Rachel le ponía delicadamente el anillo en el dedo correspondiente.

- Por el poder que Dios y el Estado de Ohio me han conferido, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- Finn ni siquiera esperó a que el rabino terminara la frase para tomar a Rachel de las mejillas y atraerla hacia sí, besándola primero con dulzura y después con más pasión, mientras dejaba que sus brazos cayeran hasta su pequeña cintura para abrazarla fuertemente, y sintiendo como los brazos de ella se aferraban a su cuello. La levantó un poco, emocionado, sin importarle ni el vestido ni el traje ni la multitud que ahora aplaudía enardecida como si hubieran acabado de cantar el dueto más perfecto del mundo. Sintió como los labios de ambos se curvaban en una sonrisa, y cómo el sabor del labial de Rachel se mezclaba con el de las lágrimas de ambos.

- Estamos casados.- murmuró ella, cuando pararon para tomar aire, posando su frente en la de él.

- Estamos casados.- respondió él, dándole un último beso y tomándola de la mano, mientras ambos se adentraban en la multitud de conocidos que reclamaban por su atención. Finn sonrió aún más cuando sintió la alianza de Rachel entre sus propios dedos. Era suya. Él era suyo. Se pertenecían.

**Bueno, ¿les gustó? Sé que han esperado mucho por este capítulo porque siempre lo pedían en las reviews, así que espero haber cumplido con las expectativas. Como siempre, nos vemos en próximos caps :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí llego, con el último capítulo y el epílogo de "Nuevas Direciones". Quería agradecerles por haber no sólo por haberme acompañado en este primer fic, si no también por las increíbles Reviews con las que me encontraba cada vez que abría FF. Para una persona como yo, que está considerando seriamente dedicarse a esto, recibir este tipo de comentarios es importantísimo. Gracias, de todo corazón, y espero que nos sigamos viendo en próximas historias.**

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

XXIV

- ¡Así que levanten sus copas por Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Will Shuester y Noah Puckerman, y el equipo ganador de los Jets (con sus respectivos bonos) que hicieron esta velada posible!- dijo Rachel, levantando su copa de champagne y recibiendo un gesto de aprobación de los concurrentes. Kurt tomó el micrófono en cuanto Rachel se sentó al lado de su recientemente adquirido marido.

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y yo soy (además del increíble weeding planner) uno de los padrinos. Voy a hablar en representación mia y de mi marido y otro de los padrinos, Blaine Anderson, porque él dice que soy mejor para estas cosas.- explicó, señalando a Blaine, quien estaba sentado al lado de Finn y tenía a Amy en su falda.- Cuando conocí a Finn y a Rachel, francamente, creí que no podrían funcionar bajo ningún concepto. ¡Vamos, ella era increíblemente mandona y él no sabía diferenciar entre una pelota de Football y una sandía! ¿Cómo se suponía que dos personas tan diferentes debían funcionar?- inquirió, mientras todos se reían y Finn le hacía un gesto obsceno por debajo de la mesa.- Sin embargo, en cuanto comencé a conocerlos a ambos (a la fuerza, si se me permite) entendí que en realidad aquellos que solían ser no eran los que realmente eran. Verán… cuando comenzaron a hacerse amigos ambos se transformaron en estas personas maravillosas, increíbles, capaces de hacer lo que fuera el uno por el otro. Y, debo admitirlo, les tenía celos. Tenía celos de su amistad, de su relación, del amor incondicional que se tenían aún cuando no lo sabían. Recuerdo que, durante un tiempo, hice todo lo posible por separarlos, cuando en realidad sabía que eran ellos los que nos mantenían a todos unidos, corriendo hacia el mismo lado. Cuando Rachel me dijo que te amaba, Finn, una tarde hace muchos años, supe que ella iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que seas feliz, aun si eso significaba que no debías estar con ella. Hablaba de ti con la misma pasión y determinación con la que hablaba de las baladas, de los Tonys y de todas esos sueños que ambos compartíamos. Y creí que estaba loca hasta que te oí hablar de ella por primera vez. Estábamos tomando aquella leche tibia que solía llevarte, y sabías que Rachel y yo habíamos pasado juntos la tarde, y vi como te acercabas a mi sólo porque aun olía como ella. Y, ¿sabes que dijo entonces, cuando le pregunté porque no volvían juntos, porque no corría a buscarte, a pedirte perdón?- inquirió Kurt, mirando ahora a Rachel. Ésta negó con la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.- Me dijo, con total naturalidad, que "ese no era su momento". Que ya les llegaría el momento de estar juntos de nuevo. Y creo que aunque aquel Finn no entendía nada de la vida… estuvo bastante en lo correcto. El momento ha llegado. Es éste. Ambos han sufrido, han penado, y han vivido, y nos han hecho partícipes a nosotros de las idas y venidas de su relación. Pero todas han valido la pena, porque al fin y al cabo éste día ha llegado. El día en que ambos comienzan una nueva etapa de su vida juntos. Y nada me hace más feliz que saber que mi hermano y me mejor amiga se aman, y que hoy están aquí (en parte) gracias al esfuerzo que todos nosotros hemos hecho para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que estaban destinados a esto. Así que, ¡alcemos nuestras copas por Finn y Rachel, por Finchel, y por todos nosotros que somos orgullosos testigos de esta historia!- finalizó, mientras se acercaba a la mesa y abrazaba primero a Rachel y después a Finn.

- Por último, la niña de las flores quiere decir algo.- dijo el guitarrista de la banda, que se encargaba del sonido. Amy se acercó hasta el pequeño escenario, tomando el micrófono, y respirando hondo antes de comenzar.

- Sólo quería decir que me alegro mucho de que se están casando, porque los quiero y porque me gusta mucho este vestido y el pastel.- confesó, tomando un poco más de confianza en cuanto la multitud rió con su comentario.- El tío Blaine me dijo que los pingüinos son uno de los pocos animales que viven toda su vida con la misma novia, y que les gusta mucho pasar tiempo en familia y comer sus pescados y nadar todos juntos. Y creo que está bien la _metrafoa, _porque mamá siempre dice que son importantes y que nosotros somos la familia pingüino. Y es verdad: mamá y papá se quieren mucho, porque siempre se lo están diciendo ellos y también me lo dicen a mi, y nos gusta pasar tiempo juntos, aunque casi nunca comemos pescado y no vamos a nadar. Pero mamá prepara las mejores galletas y siempre vamos al parque y jugamos Football, aunque a ella no le guste y no sepa hacerlo. Y a veces bailamos juntas y papá mira desde el sillón porque no sabe bailar, pero aun así le gusta porque lo hacemos nosotras. No se si los pingüinos se casan… debería preguntarle después al tío Blaine y si quieren les cuento, pero me gusta que papá y mamá se casen. Porque los quiero por separado, pero juntos son mejor. Son como la mantequilla de maní y la jalea. Así.- finalizó Amy, recibiendo una ovación de pie por parte de todos los invitados, y corrió hasta la mesa en donde sus padres estaban sentados, adonde la llenaron de besos en cuando se sentó en la falda de Rachel.

- Creo que esto ha salido increíble.- murmuró Finn, más tarde, cuando él y Rachel bailaban lentamente en el centro de la pista.

- Más que increíble. Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.- respondió ella, besándolo brevemente antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su marido para dejar que él la siquiera meciendo al ritmo de la lenta canción.

- Atención, por favor. Gracias.- dijo Kurt, en el micrófono, mientras los pocos invitados que quedaban se volteaban para verlo.- Bueno, visto y considerando que sólo quedamos los más allegados y que el alcohol está llegando a su fin, considero que es momento para que los recién casados nos deleiten con una canción.- propuso, mientras el resto asentía.

- ¿Qué dices? Sé que no has vuelto a cantar en público, así que lo haremos sólo si tu quieres.- le dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Finn sonrió, ¿había forma de decirle que no?

- Faithfully, en B menor.- le gritó Finn al guitarrista, mientras se sacaba el moño y se desprendía un poco la camisa. Rachel sonrió brillantemente, y Finn la ayudó a subirse al escenario. Comenzaron a cantar en armonía, y Finn sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la médula: había olvidado cuan apasionante, cuan increíble y cuan fácil era cantar con Rachel. Como las notas caían por su lengua sin esfuerzo alguno, sin temor, como si no hubieran pasado diez años desde la última vez en que habían cantado juntos de esa manera.

- _And being apart aint easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to love again. But I get the joy of rediscovering you. And, Oh boy, you stand by me… __I'm forever yours… Faithfully._

Finn la abrazó en cuánto la canción terminó, y Rachel pensó seriamente si Will Shuester poseía alguna clase poder psíquico. ¿Cómo había logrado, tantos años atrás, conseguir una canción que les fuera tan perfectamente a ambos, a su historia? Antes de que pudiera reponerse emocionalmente de aquel dueto, Finn ya había elegido otra canción, y los primeros acordes de Don't Go Breaking my Heart llenaron la enorme habitación.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? Debo reponerme por los años perdidos.- se excusó, antes de comenzar con su parte, y sonrió de tal forma que por un segundo Rachel pudo ver al niño de dieciséis años del que una vez se había enamorado. Mientras cantaba el dueto pensó, con inmensa alegría, que aquellos dos chicos habían recorrido un largo camino para llegar al punto de partida: él, ella, la música y el increíble e invencible amor que se tenían.


	25. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. La idea original y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

Epílogo

Es una calurosa tarde en el jardín de los Berrys, pero ni siquiera el extremo sol del verano ha logrado impedir que los dos adolescentes se encuentren (como de costumbre) sentados bajo la pequeña sombra del árbol cercano. Él se mueve un poco, tratando de que sus manos se rocen apenas, y ella no pone resistencia alguna. Han estado así los últimos tres días: tirados uno al lado del otro, sin hablar, sin tocarse, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía. Finn está comenzando a pensar que, tal vez, Rachel nunca será capaz de perdonarlo por la cantidad de idioteces que ha hecho en el último año (mentirle acerca de su relación con Santana, dejarla sin darle chances de redimirse, comenzar a salir con Quinn y perdonar su infidelidad antes de la de ella, y pensar más en su popularidad que en el corazón de Rachel). Y, sin embargo, siempre encuentra pequeños signos de esperanza. En primer lugar, ella sigue invitándolo cada tarde, sólo a él, y pasan horas enteras solos bajo aquel árbol. En segundo lugar, ella le sonríe de vez en cuando, y no opone resistencia cuando él trata de acariciarla o de tomarle la mano.

- Rach, yo quería….

- ¿Nunca pensaste en cómo…?- ambos comienzan y se interrumpen al mismo tiempo, y sonríen por unos instantes (entonces Finn recuerda cuánto extrañaba su risa).

- ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?- inquirió él, girándose para verla mejor. Rachel también se giró, de tal forma que ambos quedaron de frente.

- No, yo sólo… no era importante. ¿Qué ibas a decirme tú?- contestó, sin mirarlo, jugueteando con el pequeño agujero que había en la manta en la que estaban recostados.

- Bueno… se que ya lo he dicho un millón de veces, y se también que a estas alturas sería razonable que no me creyeras… pero realmente lamento todo lo que pasó en este último tiempo. Lamento haberte lastimado, y haber sido tan inmaduro y egoísta. Sobretodo lamento no haberte ayudado más con el Club Glee y eso.- le dijo, con la voz cargada de sinceridad. Rachel sonrió, y se atrevió a mirarlo por un segundo.

- Si yo… no voy a mentirte, dolió. Pero me ayudó a entender que a ti te hace falta descubrir quien eres, que es lo que quieres. Yo he sabido eso desde que tengo memoria, Finn, pero tu… creo que debes dedicarle más tiempo a entender quién eres tú antes de volver a pensar quienes somos nosotros.- le explicó, algo dolida, mientras volvía a juguetear con el césped que se colaba por el pequeño agujero.

- Ése es el punto. Este tiempo separados me enseño que… que soy mejor persona cuando estoy contigo. Yo se quien soy ahora, Rach. Sé que el Finn que todos quieren que sea (el popular a quien no le importa nadie más que sí mismo) no es suficiente para mi… porque no es suficiente para ti. Soy esta persona que hace lo que le apasiona, lo que ama. Como cantar y jugar al Footbal… y estar contigo. Soy este chico que te quiere, muchísimo, y que se preocupa por ti.- finalizó, acariciándole la mejilla. Rachel cerró los ojos, mientras sonreía un poco, y Finn creyó que había entendido el mensaje. Se acercó un poco más a él, colocando su largo brazo en su pequeña cintura, y abrió sus grandes ojos marrones para mirarlo de frente.

- Sabes que no siempre voy a estar ahí. Que tienes que aprender a ser tu mismo, a enfrentar tus problemas sin la ayuda de nadie.- le dijo, seriamente.

- Lo sé. Por mucho que me duela, lo se.- respondió él, devolviéndole la mirada. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, ambos con los ojos cerrados, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y ella jugaba con el cuello de su playera, haciéndole cosquillas en la parte baja de su cuello.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme antes?- preguntó él, algo somnoliento.

- Oh… bueno… quería saber si alguna vez había pensado en un nombre para tus hijos.- respondió, restándole importancia, y Finn sintió un poco de pena al oir como ella no se refería más a los hipotéticos hijos como si fueran de ambos.

- Bueno… siempre he querido tener un niño para ponerle Christopher como mi padre.- confesó él. Ella asintió.

- ¿Y si es niña?- le preguntó, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los de él. Finn se mordió el labio, lo que le indicó a Rachel que debía estar usando toda su capacidad.

- No lo sé, no puedo pensar en ninguno.- dijo, rendido, después de un tiempo. Ella sonrió.

- A mi me gusta Amy.- le murmuró.

- Es un lindo nombre. ¿Me lo prestarías en caso de que mi hija naciera primero?- inquirió Finn, tratando de hacerle sentir a ella tan mal como él se había sentido. Rachel lo miró extrañada.

- Creí… creí que estábamos hablando de nuestros hijos.- le explicó, un tanto dolida.

- ¿En serio? ¿Aún… aún quieres que eso pase, después de todo lo que hice?- preguntó él, claramente agradecido. Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuán tierno era cuando se lo sorprendía.

- Claro que sí. Aún pienso en esos niños que irán a la sinagoga y usarán esos gorritos.- bromeó. Antes de que supiera nada, Finn la acercó con el brazo con el que la sostenía y la besó, tomándola por sorpresa. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, Rachel se unió al beso, acariciándole la parte baja de la nuca y dejando que Finn partiera sus labios con su lengua.

- ¿Y eso porqué fue?- le preguntó, cuando ambos se separaron en busca de aire. Finn sonreía de la manera más amplia y brillante que Rachel había visto jamás.

- Yo sólo estoy muy contento porque las cosas vuelven a su lugar. Y por… Amy. Porque se que, cuando llegue, será perfecta. Será nuestra. No hay forma de superar eso.- dijo, entusiasmado. Rachel sonrió, dejando que él la abrazara otra vez y enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Finn. Así eran las cosas con ellos, pensó. No importa cuánto se desviaran del camino, siempre encontraban las nuevas direcciones para volver el uno al otro.

**FIN**

**Hasta aquí llegamos con "Nuevas Direcciones", pero no se desesperen. En breve estaré publicando "Funny Girl", la continuación de éste historia. Espero que les guste y que la disfruten, gracias a todos.**

**B.-**


End file.
